Colors
by Sarabeka
Summary: Dans un monde où la norme est au monochrome, la petite Naminé a bien du mal à se faire une place avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Heureusement que la fille dans le miroir a les mêmes yeux ; mais les cheveux rouges, ils viennent d'où ? OOS
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur** : Hello les gens. J'attaque une fic un peu spéciale, moi-même je ne sais plus vraiment ce que j'ai pu boire pour avoir cette idée. Mais bon... passons. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et prendre Kairi et Naminé me semblait tout naturel. J'espère ne pas trop vous faire peur. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle n'était pas narcissique, loin de là. Mais voir son image dans le miroir l'intriguait toujours autant. Comme tout le monde, le matin en se réveillant, pour se maquiller, pour voir si l'on n'a pas le rouge à lèvres qui dépasse ou des grosses fesses… Cette dernière raison était stupide d'ailleurs. Mais elle, c'était en sortant de la douche. Elle oubliait toujours de préparer une serviette pour après, quand elle sortait. Alors elle devait courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre sa serviette dans son armoire et elle mettait de l'eau partout. Et des fois, elle s'arrêtait devant le grand miroir dans le couloir, celui dans lequel elle pouvait voir tout son corps. Tout le monde pouvait se voir en entier dans ce miroir, il suffisait juste de ne pas être trop grand.

Le miroir renvoyait l'image d'une fille à la peau blanche, on pouvait très bien voir les veines bleues sous la peau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Ca faisait comme des tatouages en arabesque. Elle aimait bien le contraste entre ses yeux bleus et sa peau blanche. Des yeux qui semblaient trop grands pour son visage d'enfant. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, pas noirs comme ceux des autres enfants de son âge. Ils ondulaient déjà sous l'effet de l'humidité et elle tira une mèche trempée entre ses doigts, faisant tomber un peu plus d'eau sur le carrelage du couloir.

Elle laissa son reflet seul pour se rendre à sa chambre d'un pas moins pressé. Si ses parents la voyaient encore en train de se regarder nue dans le miroir du couloir, ils lui crieraient dessus. Parce que c'est indécent. Une jeune fille ne se balade pas nue, même pas dans le couloir de sa propre maison. Ca ne se fait pas et puis c'est tout. Et elle avait beau dire et répéter que c'était parce qu'elle avait oublié la serviette dans sa chambre, ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Elle n'allait tout de même pas remettre ses vêtements sales pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui séparaient la salle de bain de sa chambre pour ensuite les enlever, se sécher correctement et mettre des vêtements propres. C'était complètement illogique.

Ses cheveux gouttèrent sur le parquet de sa chambre. Pour ça aussi, sa mère lui crierait dessus, parce que l'eau sur le parquet, ça fait gondoler les lattes. Pourtant, le bois absorbe l'eau non ? Il n'y aurait rien normalement.

Normalement.

Oui, mais normalement, on n'oublie pas sa serviette dans sa chambre quand on en a besoin dans la salle de bain. Normalement, on ne s'arrête pas pour se regarder en entier dans le miroir du couloir… Et normalement, le reflet dans le miroir vous ressemble.

Pas toujours aurait-elle répondu. Elle l'avait vu une fois. La fille dans le miroir, ce n'était pas elle. Parce qu'elle, elle avait les cheveux blonds alors que le reflet avait les cheveux rouges. Un effet d'optique du à la lumière selon ses parents. Mais même la nuit parfois, quand l'envie lui prenait de regarder les effets d'ombres et de lumière sur la surface argentée du miroir, elle voyait l'autre fille.

Elle s'habilla rapidement avec ce qu'elle trouva en premier. Un jean noir et une chemise blanche trop grande. Mais elle aimait bien cette chemise, elle était à l'aise dedans. Elle mit sa serviette à sécher devant sa fenêtre ouverte, la brise d'été ferait tout le travail. Il fit soudainement sombre dans sa chambre, à cause de la serviette devant la fenêtre et elle s'amusa à compter toutes les étincelles que jetaient ses bibelots de verre sur les murs. Il y en avait plus quand un coup de vent un peu plus fort faisait se soulever un pan de la serviette et que la lumière du soleil pouvait entrer, mais celles qu'elle comptait dans le noir étaient beaucoup plus belles. Nébuleuses.

Une étincelle commença à bouger, suivie d'une autre. D'un jaune étincelant toutes les deux et barrées verticalement.

- Le chat… murmura-t-elle.

L'animal s'étira de tout son long et bailla, découvrant ses crocs et sortant ses griffes. Il vint se frotter à sa jambe en ronronnant et elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, lui fit-elle en le grattant derrière les oreilles.

- Attends ce soir pour me faire des remontrances, continue à me gratter les oreilles.

Elle s'exécuta, faisant courir ses doigts sur la fourrure noire et chaude.

- Tu m'as volé le soleil avec ta serviette de bain.

- Ah ? Pardon. Tu n'étais pas censé être là et je ne t'ai pas vu alors je l'ai mise à sécher. Je vais l'enlever.

Elle posa le chat au sol et partit retirer sa serviette, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper. Pour la mettre, c'était facile, il suffisait de la lancer et de tirer un peu dessus. Mais pour la retirer, si elle tirait trop, c'était la fenêtre qui venait la première, les vitres cassaient et il y avait des morceaux de verre partout. Ca lui plaisait beaucoup, comme ça il y avait des étincelles partout aussi. Autant que les morceaux de verre. Mais ça aussi, ça n'était pas bien. Ca ne se fait pas de casser des vitres juste pour le plaisir de voir toutes les étincelles qui naissaient des brisures.

- Vraiment…

Le soleil revint immédiatement et le chat repartit s'allonger sur le lit, sous les rayons chauds.

- C'est mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, ronronna-t-il en commençant déjà à somnoler.

Elle s'assit près de lui et passa sa main sur la fourrure chaude. Il était venu un soir, comme ça tout bêtement. Elle lui avait donné du lait et des gâteaux, persuadée que les chats mangeaient des biscuits. Il avait bu tout le lait mais lui avait dit qu'il ne mangeait pas les gâteaux, qu'il préférait la viande. Le chat lui avait parlé à elle, elle l'avait dit à sa mère. Sa mère l'avait giflé en hurlant que les chats ne parlaient pas et qu'il était hors de question que sa fille devienne une folle qui parle aux animaux. Le chat avait été chassé à coups de balai et la petite fille enfermée dans sa chambre pour la journée.

Mais le chat était revenu un soir sans lune, ombre invisible dans la nuit. On avait beau dire que la nuit, tous les chats sont gris, celui-ci restait désespérément noir. La nuit comme le jour d'ailleurs. Il y avait juste ses deux yeux jaunes qui lançaient des étincelles. Et il revenait de temps en temps, sans qu'elle ne sache ni d'où il venait, ni comment il venait. Elle ne le voyait pas arriver, il était là ou pas, c'était tout.

- Je peux pas te voler le soleil imbécile, je suis trop petite pour l'attraper.

- Tu vas encore grandir non ?

- Je sais pas trop…

Elle baissa les yeux et la voix.

- Quel âge as-tu ? Je te connais depuis bientôt un an mais je ne sais pas ton âge.

Elle regarda sa main un instant avant de la lever au niveau de ses yeux. Elle compta sur ses doigts pendant quelques secondes.

- J'ai… Je vais avoir dix ans.

- Dix ans ? C'est jeune pour un humain, tu vas encore grandir. Tu verras, tu n'auras plus besoin de te mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper ta serviette.

- Et je pourrais attraper le soleil ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil, son iris jaune jeta une étincelle.

- Peut-être. Si tu manges beaucoup de soupe.

- J'aime pas la soupe !

- Je sais, répondit-il avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

Elle enfouit son visage dans la fourrure noire et rendue brûlante par le soleil en râlant. Le félin bondit tout à coup en crachant, comme si elle l'avait mordu ou brûlé.

- Quoi ? fit-elle perplexe.

Il se calma un peu.

- Tu as les cheveux mouillés encore. J'ai horreur de ça.

- C'est pas ma faute, c'est parce que j'ai oublié la serviette dans l'armoire avant d'aller me doucher.

- Comme à chaque fois…

Il revint se coucher sur le lit, à une certaine distance de la fillette pour éviter d'être à nouveau mouillé. Il se lécha un instant la patte avant de la passer derrière son oreille, tandis qu'elle gardait le silence, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds. Elle réfléchissait, et généralement dans ces cas-là, ça la rendait triste. Car elle l'était déjà, triste et seule. Une fille qui parle aux chats, c'est déjà bizarre mais qui en plus voit autre chose que son reflet dans un miroir… Et les enfants sont cruels entre eux, beaucoup se moquaient de sa couleur de cheveux et de ses yeux. La couleur était proscrite.

A son âge, compter sur ses doits ne se fait pas, oublier sa serviette non plus, tout comme parler aux chats noirs. Voir quelqu'un dans un miroir est anormal, cette gamine était considérée comme anormale. Tout simplement dans ce monde. Il alla se frotter à sa jambe pour la réconforter un peu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Même si tu ne manges pas de soupe, tu vas grandir. Et tu deviendras une jolie fille qui fera tourner la tête de tous les garçons.

- Je m'en fiche des garçons, ils sont bêtes, méchants et moches en plus !

- Il faudra bien que tu en trouves un, si tu veux te marier.

Elle le serra contre elle et il commença à se débattre sans que cela n'ait d'autre effet que de renforcer l'étreinte.

- Quand je serais grande, je veux me marier avec toi.

Le chat parvint à la faire lâcher prise à grand renfort de griffures sur ses bras nus.

- Hors de question ! cracha-t-il. Tu es une brute. Moi, si je me marie, ce sera avec une petite chatte douce et gentille. Qui me fera des câlins plutôt que de m'étouffer.

Il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Bingo, il avait tout gagné. Lui qui voulait la réconforter un minimum, venait d'enfoncer le poignard plus profondément.

- Ecoute… commença-t-il.

- Nan ! J'écouterais pas ! Quand je serai grande, je me marierais pas, parce que je suis moche et que j'ai les yeux bleus ! Personne voudra de moi, personne !

Elle se leva tellement vite qu'elle repoussa le matelas contre le mur avec un ''bong'' sonore. Le voisin répondit aussitôt par un coup sourd porté au mur mitoyen. Elle partit en courant dans le couloir sans que le chat n'ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle descendit l'escalier en courant, trébucha sur la dernière marche et faillit s'étaler de tout son long. Elle se rattrapa à la rampe au dernier moment.

Le chat la suivit, inquiet pour elle. Elle était capable de se faire mal sans faire exprès. Cette pauvre gamine anormale. Il l'aimait bien quand même, elle s'occupait bien de lui. Ou alors c'était parce qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Parce qu'elle était différente. Il s'en fichait un peu aussi.

Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche et resta à l'affût, il la voyait très bien de là où il était, et il voyait très bien la mère aussi. Cette dernière était occupée devant l'évier, dans la cuisine. Il ne voyait pas à quoi.

- C'est toi qui a cogné contre le mur ? demanda la mère.

- Oui… répondit la gamine.

Aïe ! Ca commençait mal si la pente s'engageait dans ce sens.

- Et tu parlais.

- Oui, répondit la fillette avec une petite voix.

- A qui ?

Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation.

''A personne, à personne…'' pensa le chat, comme si une quelconque connexion pouvait s'établir entre son esprit et l'inconscient de la gamine.

- Au chat, répondit-elle finalement.

La gifle partit immédiatement, sans prévenir. Le bruit lui rappela celui d'un fouet qui claque. La gamine ne broncha pas, pas même quand sa joue se teinta de rouge, mais les larmes inondaient quand même ses yeux.

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas de cet animal ici ! tonna la mère. Fous-le dehors. Tout de suite !

- Non !

Le chat se raidit sur la marche. La petite le protégeait. Il lui en était reconnaissant certes, mais elle risquait gros.

- Dehors !

- Naooon ! hurla la gamine tandis que sa mère la tirait par les cheveux. Arrête, tu me fais mal ! Maman !

- Et moi ? Tu penses pas que tu me fais mal ?! Ca me fait pas mal de voir ma fille parler aux animaux, la voir seule dans la cour de récréation, chercher quelqu'un qui n'existe pas dans le miroir ?! Et cette couleur, bon sang ! Je sais pas d'où tu la sors mais je me demande des fois si tu es bien ma fille…

La petite se calma. Quelque chose venait de se briser en elle, le chat le sentit. Tout ça parce qu'elle ne savait pas mentir.

- Une fille aux yeux et aux cheveux clairs… Tes petits camarades n'ont pas si tort que ça quand il se moquent de toi.

- Maman… Tu me fais mal.

Elle avait la voix brisée. Ses petites mains posées sur la poigne furieuse de sa mère.

Le chat déboula dans la cuisine avec un miaulement rauque, attirant ainsi l'attention de la mère. Elle lâcha sa fille qui tomba à genoux sur le carrelage blanc et froid et partit à la poursuite de l'animal dans la maison. La gamine se recroquevilla sur elle-même et commença à sangloter. Les larmes coulèrent sur le sang des griffures sur ses bras et fit couler des petits ruisseaux rouges qui finissaient en gouttelettes sur le carrelage blanc.

- Ca ne se fait pas... murmura-t-elle par habitude.

Et pendant que sa mère courrait après un chat qui avait disparu depuis longtemps, elle pleurait sur le carrelage blanc tâché de rouge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petit mot : **Avant de me faire lyncher, sachez que je n'ai rien contre les blondes ni contre Naminé (qui aime bien châtie bien, vous voyez à quel point je peux l'adorer). Et deuxième point, ce chapitre arrive très vite mais ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme, je retouche à un ordinateur dans plusieurs semaines seulement, il va falloir être patients. Mais dès que je peux, je poste. Promis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Ses parents dormaient, son père n'avait rien dit et s'était jeté sur la bouteille et le verre préparés par sa femme à son intention. Il l'avait juste envoyée dans sa chambre où elle avait fini de pleurer seule. Le chat était parti.

A présent debout sur les carreaux blancs et noirs du carrelage dans le couloir qui faisaient comme un immense échiquier, elle regardait le reflet dans le miroir. C'était elle. Avec ses cheveux blonds, bien à elle. Même les adultes étaient effrayés par cela.

Elle sentit un contact chaud sur sa jambe et devina que c'était le chat, sans baisser les yeux.

- Tu es parti, lui fit-elle.

- C'était pour toi, on aurait dit qu'elle allait t'étrangler.

- C'est toi qu'elle allait étrangler.

- Je ne crains rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en vais comme je veux. Tu le sais bien Naminé.

Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder le chat assis près de son pied. Lui aussi regardait dans le miroir. Elle chercha le reflet du félin, en vain. Il n'y avait rien, pas d'image, pas de reflet. Quand elle releva les yeux, se fut une chevelure rouge qui apparut. L'autre fille était là, la regardant elle aussi, lui souriant.

- Tu la vois ? demanda-t-elle au chat, sans plus se formaliser de voir que l'animal ne possédait pas de reflet.

- Oui, je la vois.

- Et tu crois qu'elle me voit ?

La fille dans le miroir leva la main dans un signe de salut, son sourire léger toujours posé sur les lèvres. Naminé tendit sa main droite en avant, effleurant la surface gelée du miroir.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle te voit. Regarde comme elle te dit bonjour.

- Elle ne dit pas bonjour, elle va se moquer de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

L'autre tendit ses doigts à son tour, touchant ceux de Naminé. Mais le contact était toujours glacé.

- Parce qu'on dit pas bonjour quand il fait nuit.

- Logique…

- Elle a des vêtements bizarres. Tout en couleur.

Le chat garda le silence, laissant la petite analyser seule cette ''presque'' inconnue dans le miroir.

- C'est quoi à sa taille ? demanda-t-elle en pointant l'objet de sa curiosité du doigt.

L'autre parut surprise. Elle porta la main à ses hanches et tira quelque chose d'une petite sacoche à sa ceinture. Le coquillage accrocha un rayon de lune. Ses lèvres bougèrent, mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Alors Naminé tendit l'oreille, croyant mal entendre mais toujours rien. L'autre sembla s'en rendre compte.

- Je n'entends rien, fit-elle doucement, de peur de réveiller ses parents.

La fille du miroir eut l'air déçu. Elle rangea le coquillage et tira sur sa ceinture. La boucle glissa le long de ses hanches d'enfant gracile. Elle tendit le bras en avant. La boucle de métal vint tinter sur le carrelage du couloir, touchant le pied de Naminé. Elle ramassa le tout et serra la sacoche contre elle.

- Je vais le lui rendre, si papa ou maman me voie avec ça, je vais me faire gronder.

- Oui.

La gamine avança sa main, toujours serrée sur le cuir de la ceinture. L'autre la regarda, incrédule, comme ne comprenant pas son geste.

Elle s'attendait à ce que la ceinture, la sacoche et le coquillage traversent à nouveau la paroi froide et lisse du miroir, mais l'ensemble n'émit qu'un tintement en touchant la matière argentée. L'enfant aux cheveux rouges avait disparue, laissant la place à un reflet aux cheveux blonds.

- Elle est… partie ? demanda la fillette, le bras toujours tendu.

- Apparemment, répondit le chat.

La fillette soupira.

- Et si tu allais te coucher, il est tard et on va finir par réveiller tes parents.

Elle passa ses doigts sur le miroir, comme y cherchant quelque chose, puis laissa tomber, résignée.

- Moui…

* * *

Elle n'avait presque pas dormi cette nuit, parce qu'elle avait passé son temps à regarder son butin. Dans la sacoche, il y avait un peu de tout. Des perles, des bouts de ficelles et même un bout de bois qui semblait poli. Et il y avait plusieurs petits coquillages, très colorés tous. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de couleurs. En fait, à part sur elle-même, elle n'avait jamais vu de couleur tout court.

Le chat lui avait patiemment appris les différentes couleurs, parce que dans un monde où tout est noir, blanc ou gris, ça ne servait à rien de les apprendre à l'école. C'était d'ailleurs le chat qui lui avait dit que ses yeux étaient bleus, avant cela, ils étaient juste clairs. Différents.

Il lui avait appris plusieurs choses ainsi, au gré de ses visites. Comme par exemple que les chats ne mangeaient pas de biscuits, ou alors que quand elle serait grande, elle pourrait attraper le soleil. Mais elle pouvait déjà le voler à l'aide de sa serviette de bain. C'était déjà beaucoup.

Pour ses cheveux aussi, c'était le chat. Ils sont blonds, ou jaunes comme tu préfères. Elle préférait blonds, le mot sonnait mieux à ses oreilles. Mais le chat avait les yeux jaunes, le blond était réservé à l'enfant.

Elle se tailla en attrapant le gros coquillage que la fille du miroir lui avait montré. Le sang rouge perla à son doigt. Ca aussi, la couleur rouge du sang, c'était le chat qui lui avait appris. Parce qu'il avait été le premier à le faire couler avec ses griffes, parce qu'elle le serrait trop fort contre elle.

Sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, cette perle carmin aurait fait tâche. Du rouge sur une personne aux cheveux blancs, noirs ou gris, ça se voit de suite. Alors que sur elle, ça ne faisait que souligner ses couleurs. Mais elle, on la voyait dans le décor. Comme si le monde était une personne immense, un genre d'ogre géant tout en noir et blanc et qu'elle était une tâche sur ce monstre énorme.

Même les animaux n'avaient pas de couleurs. On les avait sélectionné. Ca aussi, le chat lui avait expliqué ce que ça voulait dire. On gardait les noirs et blancs comme reproducteurs, plus rarement les gris. Ceux qui avaient le gène de la couleur étaient abattus, même une tâche de poils bruns au milieu du noir suffisait pour conduire l'animal à l'abattoir. On était même allé jusqu'aux insectes, on élevait que les espèces conformes aux normes.

Si Naminé avait été un animal, elle n'aurait pas vécu deux secondes. Mais même dans ce monde gris, on respectait un tant soit peu l'individu. Elle vivrait, considérée comme différente, mais vivrait quand même. La tolérance a tout de même ses limites. A l'école, elle subissait les moqueries de ses camarades de classe, le professeur la punissait souvent, l'envoyait dans le couloir parce qu'il n'aimait pas cette gamine malade. Elle l'avait entendu dire ça dans le bureau du proviseur. Les plus grands ne se moquaient pas ouvertement, non. Ils préféraient les messes basses. Bizarre, malformée, anormale.

Son père ne supportait plus toutes les rumeurs, les on-dit. Il avait sombré peu à peu dans l'alcool. Et il criait fort aussi, il ne frappait pas encore. Frapper, c'était sa mère qui s'en chargeait. Mais il faisait peur. Et Naminé préférait souvent monter en courant dans sa chambre plutôt que de venir le saluer lorsqu'il rentrait du travail.

Du haut de ses dix ans, sa vie était déjà grise et terne. Et elle le serait sûrement encore plus au fil du temps.

Quand le jour se leva, elle avait appris que le bout de bois était marron clair, des coquillages étaient oranges, d'autres avaient des reflets verts, les ficelles étaient violettes, jaunes ou bleues, les perles étaient vertes, mauves, rouges, oranges et tout un tas d'autres couleurs qu'elle n'avait pas totalement retenues. Mais la plus belle couleur, c'était le gros coquillage qui l'avait. Sous le soleil, il avait une apparence ''nacrée'' comme disait le chat, il était à la fois rose, bleu et violet selon comment elle le tournait devant sa fenêtre. Il avait un peu de orange aussi, mais juste un peu, comme une bande rousse à sa base.

C'était beau, si beau.

Mais le monde autour d'elle ne lui en semblait que plus morose.

- Lève-toi, lui fit le chat. C'est l'heure pour toi.

Naminé fixait le coquillage aux reflets irisés avec un regard proche de l'admiration totale.

- Je veux pas y aller.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas apprendre plein de choses à l'école aujourd'hui, répondit le chat en se frottant à sa joue.

- Ils vont se moquer, j'en ai assez des autres. Pourquoi je suis toute seule à avoir des couleurs dans les yeux ? Pourquoi je suis toute seule ? demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

Le chat s'assit près du visage de la fillette.

- Je ne sais pas. Et puis est-ce que tu es vraiment seule ? Je suis là moi, et il y a la fille dans le miroir. Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer.

L'enfant eut une moue boudeuse.

- Elle existe pas pour de vrai. C'est une fée d'optique.

- Un effet d'optique, corrigea le chat même s'il préférait la version de la fillette.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur et faisant sursauter Naminé par la même occasion. Sa mère la dévisageait lourdement. Naminé regarda autour d'elle, chercha une échappatoire.

- Où il est ? lança la mère. Où est cette saleté d'animal ?

La mère entra dans la chambre, fouilla dans les moindres recoins, poussa les bibelots de verre. Certains tombèrent et se brisèrent en une myriade de petites étincelles blanches qui piquèrent les yeux de Naminé, ou bien était-ce les larmes ? Si elle disait quoique ce soit, c'était la tannée assurée. Comme la veille.

- Où tu le caches ! tonna la mère en faisant face à sa fille, assise sur le lit aux draps blancs.

Mais le chat avait disparu, les coquillages et les ficelles étaient restés mais pas le chat.

Les coquillages… Les couleurs !

Sa mère eut un hoquet de surprise. Naminé se cacha le visage, c'était là que les coups faisaient le plus mal.

- Qu'est-ce… Mais t'es vraiment culottée, toi ! Des couleurs ! Des couleurs chez moi et puis quoi encore ?

Elle empoigna fermement le bras de sa fille, y laissant des marques rouges. Même quand on la touchait elle avait des couleurs, toujours un peu plus au mauvais moment. Les cris réveillèrent son père. Il arriva calmement, demanda ce qu'il se passait ici, puis hurla qu'il avait trop mal au crâne pour qu'elles continuent à crier comme ça. Qu'il pouvait s'y mettre lui aussi pour les calmer toutes les deux.

- Regarde, lui lança la mère. Regarde ce que ta fille a dans sa chambre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au bric-à-brac étalé sur les draps. Naminé se mit à espérer qu'il ne trouve pas le gros coquillage caché sous l'oreiller, le plus beau. Celui là, elle voulait le garder pour elle. Le père prit plusieurs ficelles et perles, les examina un instant et jeta un regard furieux à sa femme.

- Et bien ?

- Et bien regarde, c'est de la couleur ! Ici, non mais tu te rends compte si ça s'apprend !

- De la couleur ?

Il ouvrit sa main sous les yeux ébahis de sa femme, au milieu de sa paume, tout était noir ou gris, les perles avaient blanchi. La mère parut désorientée.

- Mais… Mais c'est pas possible, bégaya-t-elle en lâchant Naminé. Je l'ai vu, il y a même pas deux minutes.

- Ouais ben y'a même pas deux minutes je dormais encore, continua le père visiblement furieux. Alors si tu veux cogner sur ma fille, tu trouves autre chose !

Il sortit de la petite chambre après ces mots. Sa femme le suivit, lui demandant, le suppliant presque de l'excuser.

Naminé profita de ce répit pour aller voir si son père avait raison. Et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en voyant qu'effectivement, tout avait pris une teinte grisâtre. Elle souleva l'oreiller avec précipitation. Pas celui-là, c'était pas possible, c'était lui le plus beau. Pitié que celui-là au moins ait été épargné.

Non…

Il n'était pas gris, mais il avait perdu ses jolis reflets. La bande rousse était encore visible.

Naminé poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un peu de couleur, encore un peu et elle ne serait plus seule.


	3. Chapter 3

Et un autre chapitre écrit entre deux flamants roses à rattraper (ne cherchez surtout pas à comprendre, par pitié...). Encore merci à ceux qui me lise et encore plus à ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Ca ne peut que m'encourager et m'aider à m'améliorer.

ptirt : le titre est en effet celui d'une chanson d'Utada Hikaru et ce n'est peut-être pas qu'un hasard, bien vu ;)

Yumeless : je vais sûrement passer pour une inculte mais... qui est Vanitas ?

Et encore merci à Moira-chan (jamais eu un com aussi long et bien écrit o_O), Shirley no Gemini et Ninywho pour ce qui est de classer ma fic dans les perles.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

On la dévisageait sur le chemin de l'école. Certains la regardaient avec dégoût, d'autres changeaient carrément de trottoir. Ce n'était pas à cause de ses yeux étant donné qu'elle marchait la tête basse, les yeux fixés sur ses souliers noirs. Alors c'était ses cheveux, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas marcher sur la tête, non ? Elle devrait essayer peut-être.

Elle sentit la boule de l'appréhension dans son ventre tandis qu'elle traversait un parking. Il faisait sombre par là, même lorsque le soleil blanc éclairait toute la ville, cet endroit restait sombre. Et il se passait plusieurs choses dans les recoins sombres. Mais pas cette fois et elle se détendit un peu en passant par le trou dans le grillage. C'était un raccourci.

Naminé flâna un peu sur le chemin restant, elle n'était pas en retard et le raccourci lui avait fait gagner quelques minutes. Elle s'amusa à suivre un papillon noir avec les nervures de ses ailes blanches. Il tourna un instant autour d'une fleur aux pétales gris argenté qui avait eu soit le courage, soit la mauvaise idée de pousser entre le trottoir et le bitume de la route. Il se posa sur la fleur et Naminé se retint de le toucher. Parce que si on touche un papillon, ses ailes tombent. Et alors il meurt, et elle n'était pas une meurtrière. C'était le chat qui le lui avait dit.

Tu es gentille Naminé.

Et les meurtriers gentils n'existaient pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle se sentit poussée en avant et eut juste le temps de poser ses mains pour amortir sa chute. Dans son dos, on riait.

- Regarde-la, elle est trop drôle. Claire et qui ne tient même pas sur ses pieds !

- Je plains ta famille petite, pourtant tes parents ont tous les deux les cheveux noirs. Tu es sûre que ta mère est pas partie voir ailleurs à un moment ? fit un deuxième d'un ton moqueur.

- Ca expliquerait pas mal de choses ! continua le premier. Allez viens, on se casse. Avec un peu de chance, une voiture décidera de passer sur le trottoir.

- Haha ! T'es vraiment un enfoiré quand tu t'y mets.

- Je sais, je sais. C'est un don chez moi.

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, ils avaient disparu au coin de la rue. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite de toutes façons. Elle se releva lentement, même si elle aurait préféré rester allongée sur le macadam. Mais comme ils avaient dit, une voiture pouvait très bien décider de rouler un peu trop côté trottoir.

Dans sa chute, elle avait écrasé la fleur. Le papillon était revenu se poser sur son cœur. Peut-être qu'il essayait de la pousser lui aussi ? Elle le chassa d'un revers de la main et il retourna papillonner un peu plus loin. Son uniforme était sale maintenant. En même temps, le blanc et le noir, c'est salissant. Elle défroissa sa chemise en vitesse et retira tous les petits cailloux qui étaient rentrés dans ses mains. Ca piquait fort.

Elle fit le reste du chemin en courant très vite pour ne pas qu'on ait le temps de la pousser. Ses pas résonnaient dans la ville presque déserte, il n'y avait qu'en arrivant dans la ruelle de l'école que l'on pouvait commencer à voir du monde. Mais ailleurs, c'était d'immenses immeubles avec des centaines, voire des milliers de vitres identiques qui brillaient toutes du même gris terne sous le soleil blanc. Et des fois, même le soleil se cachait. Comme aujourd'hui. Il faisait lourd, le ciel était plein de gros nuages gris et noirs. Il pleuvrait sûrement, ou peut-être même un orage.

Elle n'aimait aucun des deux. Seule dans le noir de sa chambre la nuit, le bruit lui faisait peur. Les coups de tonnerre la faisaient sursauter et faisaient battre son cœur à un rythme effrayant pendant quelques secondes. Et elle attendait le coup suivant, le corps tendu au maximum, avec l'envie d'appeler quelqu'un. Ne serait-ce que pour la rassurer. Elle l'avait fait une fois, quand elle était plus petite. Mais personne n'était venu et le lendemain, elle s'était fait punir. Parce qu'on ne crie pas comme une démente la nuit en pleurnichant. Depuis, elle se terrait au fond de son lit et attendait que l'orage passe en tremblant silencieusement.

Une fois arrivée devant le portail de son école, elle se permit de reprendre son souffle. Marchant calmement jusqu'à sa classe. Il n'y avait que quelques élèves qui discutaient entre eux. Ils lui jetèrent un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et l'oublièrent bien vite, reprenant leur discussion.

Naminé auraient bien aimé discuter comme ça avec des enfants de son âge. Ou même avec n'importe qui. Quelques paroles échangées sans référence à sa bizarrerie. En classe, on lui adressait parfois la parole, mais c'était souvent pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Un garçon avait voulu lui couper les cheveux une fois, le professeur l'avait laissé faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et lui donne une gifle. Envoyée dans le couloir. Dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait et que c'était l'autre qui avait commencé n'avait pas changé la situation.

N'aggrave pas ton cas, petite.

Elle comptait les vitres de l'immeuble d'en face lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Et c'était parti pour un long cours ennuyant de…

Un cours de quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Ouvrez vos livres d'histoire page 18.

C'est que ça devait être ça alors, cours d'histoire. Ce serait long. Pourquoi dans un cours d'histoire, il n'y avait pas de vraies histoires ? Avec des fées, des dragons, des princesses, des vaisseaux spatiaux et des aéroplanes. Pas ces hommes politiques et les guerres qui vont avec, la religion aussi c'était ennuyeux. Et puis à quoi ça servait ? Si il y avait vraiment un dieu, c'était de sa faute si elle était née comme ça, c'était de sa faute si elle était seule et qu'on la poussait dans la rue. Alors elle n'allait pas en plus remercier ce dieu stupide.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement, les heures encore plus. Elle mangea seule, enfermée dans son silence. Parfois elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, mais personne ne faisait attention à elle. Alors elle restait la tête basse, mais les yeux secs. Supporter les brimades et les calomnies faisait partie de son quotidien.

Ce ne fut qu'en milieu d'après midi qu'un évènement bouscula un peu le temps qui s'étirait plus paresseusement que jamais. D'abord, elle crut qu'on lui avait lancé un objet sur la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose dégouliner sur son cou. Elle porta une main à sa nuque, pensant d'abord à une bête fuite du toit. C'était froid et mouillé, il devait pleuvoir dehors. Et depuis le temps qu'elle rêvassait, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Elle ramena sa main, ses doigts dégoulinaient d'encre noire.

A l'autre bout de la salle, deux gamins armaient une autre cartouche en ricanant.

- C'est pour ton bien Naminé ! Tu voulais être normale ! lui lancèrent-ils.

Passée la surprise, elle sentit venir la colère. Elle porta la main à sa règle en se demandant lequel des deux elle visait en premier, mais elle se ravisa vite en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait le professeur.

- Veuillez ne pas perturber la classe, fit-il aux deux turbulents.

- Bien m'sieur.

Naminé sentait l'encre lui couler au-dessus de l'œil, elle se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda le professeur en relevant le nez de son livre.

- Nettoyer, répondit Naminé en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Nettoyer ? Nettoyer quoi ? Le noir te va bien mieux que ta couleur. Si tu veux nettoyer quelque chose, essaye tes yeux, peut-être qu'ils deviendront blancs à force de frotter. Retourne t'asseoir immédiatement.

Elle s'exécuta docilement, sous les ricanements de ses camarades.

Elle rentra chez elle le visage barbouillé de traces noires, ainsi que ses mains. Les petites coupures de ce matin s'étaient refermées sur l'encre noire. Ca ne partirait pas, jamais. C'était sous la peau maintenant. Il n'y avait personne quand elle mit la clé dans la serrure. Et personne non plus quand elle entra. Elle trouva juste un mot gribouillé sur un petit bout de papier et accroché au frigo.

_Pas là. Débrouille toi, on rentre demain._

Ca, c'était sa mère qui l'avait écrit, et il y avait une ligne juste en dessous, avec l'écriture de son père cette fois.

_Bonne nuit ma chérie. _

Au moins il n'y avait personne pour lui faire remarquer l'encre dans ses cheveux à grands renforts de gifles. Elle pouvait monter prendre une douche tranquille. Elle crut apercevoir un reflet rouge en passant devant le grand miroir mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle n'en avait pas envie, pas ce soir.

Naminé regarda ses mains, se demandant si elle pouvait tâcher un peu plus son uniforme en le retirant. Au point où elle en était… Elle déboutonna lentement sa chemise, elle n'était pas pressée si ses parents ne rentraient que le lendemain. Le contact froid de l'encre avait disparu, remplacé par une sensation collante très désagréable. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en allumant l'eau dans son dos. Elle était tellement pressée de retirer cette sensation poisseuse qu'elle en avait oublié que l'eau était toujours glacée les premières secondes.

Sur ses épaules, l'encre avait fait des dessins abstraits. Et Naminé eut le cœur serré à les faire disparaître aussi facilement. L'eau qui coulait à ses pieds était grise. Et Naminé ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut redevenue translucide depuis longtemps. L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, couvrait les vitres de buée et mettait de la vapeur partout dans la salle de bain.

Ce qui la força à quitter cet univers cotonneux, ce fut une panne de courant. Elle avait coupé l'eau alors que la lumière commençait à faire des siennes et été sortie en courant, en mettant de l'eau partout parce que, bien sûr, la serviette était dans l'armoire. Mais elle n'allait pas chercher la serviette, plutôt quelque chose comme une lampe de poche ou une bougie.

Elle savait pourtant qu'il y aurait un orage ce soir, et elle se sentait bête de ne pas avoir préparé quoique ce soit au cas où le groupe électrique ferait des siennes. Comme à cet instant.

Si l'orage était dehors, Naminé avait plutôt l'impression que les éclairs étaient rentrés dans la maison par elle ne savait où. Avec les lumières qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient, il y avait de quoi attraper une migraine monumentale. Ca et le bruit de la pluie sur les vitres. Battante, comme si la tempête toquait à la porte pour s'inviter.

Et le chat qui n'était pas là, il aurait pu l'aider à trouver ces fichues bougies. Il ne viendrait pas avec cette pluie. Elle se débrouillerait alors, comme elle pourrait. Elle bouscula des meubles, mit des tiroirs sans dessus dessous en fouillant, mais rien. Pas de lampe, pas de bougies.

Et ces lumières qui faisaient mal aux yeux à force de s'allumer et de s'éteindre. Ca au moins, elle pouvait y faire quelque chose. Elle avait vu son père le faire plusieurs fois. Mais il fallait descendre en bas, traverser toute la maison et la salle où se trouvait le disjoncteur était petite et remplie de bric-à-brac. Tout un tas d'objets hétéroclites qui pouvaient couper ou lui tomber dessus.

Une ampoule explosa, et elle eut l'impression que ses tympans faisaient de même. Elle traversa la maison en courant, butant contre tout et n'importe quoi. Mais ce n'était pas grave parce que comme ça, elle aurait du bleu et du rouge sur les bras et les jambes demain. Alors elle pouvait bien se faire mal. C'était plus joli comme ça.

Le disjoncteur semblait loin, et surtout haut. C'est petit une fillette de dix ans. Mais elle préférait de loin rester dans le noir plutôt que de devoir supporter les flashs incessants. Elle poussa des cartons qui lui semblèrent être des collines, des outils qui ressemblaient à des gueules pleines de dents faites pour déchirer ou broyer. Et il y avait les ombres aussi. De grandes ombres qui tendaient de longs doigts griffus vers elle. Et le disjoncteur là, juste au-dessus de ses doigts, avec le levier. Les flashs allaient cesser, ses yeux reviendraient à l'obscurité, elle serait tranquille un moment. Il y aurait toujours l'orage, mais plus les ombres et les sifflements d'ampoules qui claquent bruyamment après avoir trop sifflés.

Le levier s'abaissa avec un claquement sonore sous son poids. Et tout s'arrêta. Les ombres avaient disparues, les cartons ne servaient plus qu'à se hisser dessus, les outils n'étaient pas vivants. Elle pouvait souffler un peu.

Elle frissonna. Et bien oui, après tout, elle était encore nue. Mais elle avait tellement couru qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin de se sécher. Elle descendit prudemment de sa tour faite de cartons, avança à tâtons. La rampe de l'escalier lui servit de guide, c'était la première porte à gauche.

Naminé n'eut même pas le courage de s'habiller pour la nuit, elle n'avait pas mangé non plus. Mais elle ne redescendrait pas. Elle tira sur le drap et se l'enroula autour des épaules. Ca allait mieux comme ça, elle avait moins froid. Elle s'assit lentement sur le parquet blanc, sous sa fenêtre. Même si il y avait le bruit de la pluie, c'était là qu'il y avait de la lumière quand un éclair tombait.

Elle préférait de loin la lumière mais elle était condamnée à rester dans les ténèbres.

Du moins pour ce soir.

Elle tremblait doucement. L'orage lui tirait des larmes silencieuses. Et il n'y avait même pas le chat pour la rassurer, ou pour être avec elle. Il ne la consolerait peut-être pas mais le simple fait qu'il soit là avec elle lui ferait du bien.

Dans le flash de lumière d'un éclair, il y eut une ombre. Large et imposante. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

- T'as peur ?

Naminé releva brusquement la tête. Dans la petite chambre, il y avait quelqu'un. Une fille. Qui devait avoir son âge. Aux cheveux rouges. Et qui tenait un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête.

Un parapluie ouvert dans la maison. Quelle drôle d'idée.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de baisser les yeux. Un coup de tonnerre lui arracha un cri de surprise. L'autre fille s'agenouilla près d'elle, tenant le parapluie de façon à ce qu'il les couvre toutes les deux.

- C'est rien, c'est juste une grosse pluie. Faut pas avoir peur. Pleure pas.

Et Naminé pleurait. De peur, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. Une personne avec de la couleur. Qu'elle avait déjà vu. Qui la connaissait peut-être mieux que quiconque après leurs longs dialogues silencieux au travers du miroir.

Et une personne qui la serrait dans une étreinte d'enfant pour lui dire de ne pas avoir peur, alors que Naminé pouvait la sentir trembler aussi. Elles attendirent que l'orage passe sous le parapluie. S'imaginant sous un beau soleil tandis que le parapluie faisait un ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Parce que Naminé avait l'intime conviction que le ciel était comme le parapluie. Qu'il l'était, l'avait été bien longtemps auparavant et le serait toujours.

D'un bleu profond, comme les yeux qui brillaient en face d'elle.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Naminé eut l'impression d'être normale. Tout simplement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit mot **: Je sais, c'est court, c'est pas terrible, mais je manquais cruellement d'inspiration pour ce passage. La suite devrait relever le niveau. N'hésitez pas à commentez, autant en bien qu'en mal (pas trop quand même ^^').

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était toujours assise par terre, enroulée dans son drap. Il n'y avait personne, aucune trace de la fille aux cheveux rouges avec son parapluie bleu.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hein ?

C'était le chat, roulé en boule sur le lit sans drap. Naminé se redressa en grimaçant, elle avait mal partout. Dehors, il n'y avait plus de nuage, le soleil à la lumière blanche était revenu. Comme si l'orage n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Elle est… partie ? demanda Naminé.

- Qui ça ? répondit le chat.

- La fille. Celle du miroir.

- Ah, ta fée d'optique ? Je ne l'ai pas vue.

Il se lécha négligemment la patte. Naminé alla dans le couloir, devant le miroir. Personne, juste son reflet avec ses cheveux en bataille. Elle scruta le miroir un moment, pensant qu'elle reviendrait. Elle voulait au moins lui dire merci. C'était tout bête. Après tout, elles avaient bien passé la nuit ensemble. Elle et…

Et qui d'abord ?

Naminé se rendit brutalement compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom. Ca faisait pourtant longtemps qu'elles se voyaient dans le grand miroir. Mais elle n'avait jamais demandé son nom, et hier, elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Ah, et c'est vrai, au travers du miroir on n'entendait pas. Alors à quoi bon demander un prénom si l'autre n'entendait pas la question ?

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de buée et en écrivant dessus…

Ca pouvait marcher, mais pour ça il fallait que la fille aux cheveux rouges soit là. Plus tard peut-être. Pour l'instant, son estomac lui rappelait cruellement qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille à midi et criait famine à qui voulait l'entendre.

Le chat la rejoignit dans la cuisine où elle commençait à piller le frigo. Il vit le mot quand elle le referma.

- Ils reviendront ce soir, déclara-t-il d'un ton égal.

Elle émit un son guttural en manquant de s'étouffer.

- Mange plus doucement, fit le félin avec un soupçon de moquerie.

Mais elle avait tellement faim…

Elle n'avait cours que le matin aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre en retard. D'habitude c'était son père qui venait la réveiller, ou alors le chat lui caressait doucement le nez du bout de la patte, s'amusant à compter le nombre de fois d'affilée où elle éternuerait. Mais cette fois, son père n'était pas là et le chat était venu en retard. A cause de la pluie peut-être. Dans tous les cas, elle était plutôt serrée niveau horaire ce matin, il lui faudrait courir.

Elle fit passer le petit-déjeuner avec un grand verre de lait.

- N'oublie pas de t'habiller.

Mince, elle avait juste le drap c'est vrai. Heureusement que le chat était là des fois. Elle remonta dans sa chambre en courant, manquant de trébucher en se prenant les jambes dans le drap qui flottait autour de sa silhouette fine. Il fallait trouver un uniforme propre maintenant.

Non pas que la petite chambre soit mal rangée. Mais si elle était dans cet état c'était parce que Naminé ne faisait pas grand-chose dans cette pièce, à part regarder le temps passer en rêvassant. Les bibelots de verre étaient les seuls objets qu'elle manipulait réellement. Et ils avaient pris un sérieux coup d'estoc quand la mère de la fillette avait tout chamboulé en cherchant le chat, juste avant de voir les coquillages. Il restait quelques brisures de verre par-ci par-là d'ailleurs.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, enfin… tout est relatif. Elle dévala plus rapidement les marches qu'elle ne réussit à enfiler ses chaussures en fait. Le chat la regardait faire en silence, mais l'éclat de malice dans ses yeux prouvait que la scène l'amusait beaucoup. Naminé attrapa son sac à la volée et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Le chat poussa un soupir désabusé. Elle avait oublié de fermer, comme souvent. Heureusement qu'il était là pour veiller. Personne ne rentrerait tant qu'il serait dans cette maison. Il descendit souplement de la table et monta à l'étage. Il se posa devant le miroir, peu étonné de ne pas se trouver un reflet. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il trouve un chat roux dans le miroir. Et puis quoi encore ? Il préférait de loin ne pas avoir de reflet du tout.

- Alors comme ça tu es venue cette nuit ? demanda-t-il à la surface argentée devant lui.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Naminé ne pouvait pas se faire entendre au travers du miroir, mais lui si. Est-ce qu'un chat était censé parler premièrement ? Non. Pourtant, il parvenait à communiquer avec Naminé. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se faire entendre au travers du miroir ?

- Voyons, ne fais pas ta timide. Allez, montre-toi.

Elle apparut lentement, comme cherchant son chemin à tâtons dans la brume constituée par la buée que formait la respiration du chat. Accroupie pour être à la hauteur de l'animal, ses cheveux rouges lui tombant en mèches devant les yeux, elle le regardait avec un air curieux.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne te ferais rien. Je tiens même à te féliciter.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite.

- Je te remercie d'être venue la voir cette nuit. Le parapluie, c'était ton idée ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et se souvint qu'elle n'était qu'une image, un reflet silencieux enfermé dans un miroir. Du moins, du point de vue du chat. Mais ça suffisait pour la rendre muette. Alors elle hocha la tête. Oui, le parapluie était à elle et elle l'avait amené parce qu'il pleuvait de l'autre côté du miroir. Et sous la pluie, il valait mieux avoir autre chose qu'un simple drap blanc pour se couvrir.

- Bien. Continue comme ça, fit le chat en se levant. Et ne la déçois pas, ça me ferait de la peine à moi aussi.

Il s'éloigna après ces derniers mots, laissant la fille aux cheveux rouges ruminer ces paroles.

* * *

Naminé s'était arrêtée à un peu plus de 352 fenêtres la veille, elle avait presque atteint le millier à présent. Elle pouvait aller loin comme ça. Elle avait plusieurs heures par jour à chaque fois. Mais elle ne passait pas toute la journée à compter les fenêtres d'en face, quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait quand il n'y aurait plus de fenêtre ? Ca pouvait pas se finir comme ça, du moins pas aussi vite et aussi facilement.

Alors elle faisait plein d'autres choses. Elle comptait les carreaux sur son cahier, regardait les autres élèves, les écoutait parler entre eux, voyait des petits bouts de papier passer d'une table à l'autre… Elle était une espionne. On pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi sur les évènements de la journée, elle décrirait la scène dans les moindres détails. Si on lui demandait quelque chose déjà…

Son esprit vagabonda vers les évènements de la veille alors. L'encre et les dessins que ça avait dessinés sur ses épaules. C'était dommage qu'elle ait eu à les faire partir, ils étaient jolis. Hey ! Mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait les refaire. Pas sur ses épaules bien sûr, mais une feuille de papier, c'était facile à trouver dans une salle de cours. Il suffisait de déchirer une page dans le cahier.

Ah ben non, ça ferait trop de bruit. Elle ne la déchirerait pas alors, ou plus tard sinon. C'était vraiment pas compliqué. Elle attrapa un feutre noir dans sa trousse et posa la mine sur le papier épais.

Voyons, les dessins étaient comme ça. Tout en courbes, ils coulaient avec l'eau. Elle fit faire des courbes au feutre, s'imaginant que la feuille était son épaule et sa main, l'eau qui faisait couler l'encre depuis le feutre. Derrière le bruit de la mine sur le papier, elle pouvait entendre la mélodie de la voix monotone du professeur qui dictait quelque chose.

Mais ça, elle n'y faisait pas attention.

* * *

Le chat ronronnait tranquillement sur le lit lorsqu'elle rentra. Elle lança son sac près de lui, manquant de l'assommer.

- Hey ! Fais attention, lança-t-il.

Mais Naminé était déjà repartie. Il la suivit. Elle se trouvait devant le miroir, passait ses doigts dans les coins et les recoins lisses, cherchait désespérément la fille aux cheveux rouges.

- Allez viens. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à montrer ? fit le chat, curieux.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un grand sourire illuminait son visage. C'était rare, si rare. Le chat grava ce sourire dans son esprit.

- Un dessin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il aimait quand elle était aussi insouciante que ça. Il aimait aussi voir avec quel enthousiasme elle tentait d'accueillir la fille aux cheveux rouges. Mais devant elle, le reflet restait celui d'une fillette blonde. Son sourire se fana petit à petit.

- Pourquoi elle vient pas ? demanda Naminé.

La queue du chat se balançait de gauche à droite, dans un rythme régulier semblable à celui du pendule d'une horloge. Montrant à quel point le temps passa tandis qu'elle attendait devant le miroir. L'autre ne vint pas. Pas cette fois.

La petite passa l'après-midi assise devant le miroir, sa feuille de papier pliée en quatre entre ses jambes. Le chat se tenait assis à côté d'elle. Seul son ronronnement troublait le silence.

- Tu me le montres ton dessin ? fit-il à un moment, brisant le silence qui régnait jusque là en maître.

Elle déplia sa feuille sans lui accorder un regard et la lui mit sous le nez. Le chat détailla le tracé incertain, le trait tremblait légèrement à certains endroits puis l'encre se déployait en arabesques larges et simples, pour aller vers le plus compliqué. Il y avait aussi des traces de doigts tâchés d'encre et puis elle avait du plier la feuille avant que le dessin ne soit entièrement sec.

- C'est pas trop mal pour une première fois, déclara-t-il.

- Mais c'est nul si je peux pas le montrer à quelqu'un… marmonna Naminé.

Ils attendirent encore, en silence. Longtemps sûrement. En tous cas, la nuit tombait lorsque le reflet changea. Naminé se redressa rapidement, comme une petite fusée, pour aller se planter devant le miroir.

- T'étais où ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'attend, nous, fit-elle, les poings serrés sur ses hanches.

L'image de la fillette, avec sa moue mi-boudeuse, mi-furieuse, sa mine farouche, sa posture et surtout l'expression de la fille du miroir qui venait tout juste d'arriver et tombait face à la petite blonde pour se faire remonter les bretelles sans comprendre. Tout ça suffit à provoquer l'hilarité du chat. Le félin se roulait par terre, gueule ouverte, se contorsionnant au rythme de ses éclats de rire.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Naminé se mit à rire elle aussi. Dans le miroir, la fille fit volte-face, voulant visiblement s'en aller. Naminé la rattrapa par le poignet et la tira à elle. L'autre tomba sur les fesses, devant le chat qui avait soudainement cessé de rire. Il restait néanmoins secoué de soubresauts nerveux.

La fille du miroir se frottait le bas des reins en grimaçant et Naminé se rendit compte à quel point sa couleur jurait avec l'intérieur de la maison. Pas étonnant qu'elle aussi on la regardait bizarrement. Ca n'allait vraiment pas ensemble. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu aurais pu juste me demander de rester, protesta la fille aux cheveux rouges.

- On entend rien au travers du miroir, déclara Naminé sans se soucier du fait qu'elles avaient traversé la surface argentée toutes les deux.

Le chat observait leur manège en silence, assis sur un meuble proche. Ce serait sûrement intéressant de voir comment Naminé allait réagir face à quelqu'un comme elle. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait manquer de tact et de délicatesse quand elle était heureuse à ce point et le chat se demanda un instant si la nouvelle venue n'était pas à plaindre. Elle se faisait assaillir de questions. Et comment tu t'appelles ? Et où tu habites ? Et pourquoi t'es dans le miroir ?

Pour la dernière question, le chat doutait beaucoup que la fillette connaisse la réponse. Naminé était toute à ses questions qu'elle en avait même oublié son dessin.

- Moi c'est Kairi, fit la fille aux cheveux rouges. Et j'habite pas loin de la plage.

Kairi… Pas loin de la plage ? Le chat plissa les yeux. La seule plage dont il avait entendu parler se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de chez Naminé.

- C'est quoi la plage ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est là où il y a la mer.

- Mer ?

- Tu connais pas ?

Naminé fit non de la tête.

- C'est comment ?

Kairi lui raconta comment c'était tout en gesticulant des bras, pour le spectacle sûrement. Le sable chaud, l'eau bleue et salée, le coucher de soleil orange et rose.

- De… la couleur ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

Naminé ne dit rien, lui fit signe de la suivre. Le chat leur emboîta le pas tandis qu'elle les amenait à sa chambre. La fillette s'effaça à l'entrée pour laisser passer Kairi, cette dernière posa les yeux partout. Le parquet blanc, pareil que les draps du lit, la commode et l'armoire noire, le rideau gris argenté et les bibelots de verre qui avaient survécu à la colère de la mère.

- C'est… bizarre, déclara Kairi.

- Tu trouves ?

Kairi tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, contempla un instant le croissant de lune argenté et sembla soudainement se rappeler de quelque chose d'important. Elle repartit en courant dans le couloir, à grands pas vers le miroir, suivie par Naminé.

- Hey ! Attends ! lui lança cette dernière. Où tu vas ?

- Je dois rentrer, sinon je vais être grondée.

- Ah…

Naminé baissa les yeux, mais après tout, ses parents n'allaient sûrement plus tarder non plus.

- Sois pas triste, fit Kairi en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu reviendras ? demanda la blonde avec une voix pleine d'espoir.

Kairi hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

- Oui, mais que le soir. Ou alors juste de temps en temps la journée.

- D'accord.

Si c'est pas mignon à cet âge, pensa le chat avec cynisme. Elles avaient sensiblement le même âge. Une même longueur d'ondes aussi… Intéressant.

Kairi amorça un pas vers le miroir, son pied traversa la surface brillante comme si elle passait une simple porte. Naminé la retint encore un peu.

- Tiens, lui fit-elle en lui tendant la feuille de papier pliée sur laquelle reposait le dessin maladroit. Je voulais juste te le montrer mais je te le donne. Comme ça, t'oublieras pas de revenir me voir.

- J'oublierais pas. A bientôt alors ?

- Au revoir, répondit Naminé en la saluant d'un geste de la main.

Kairi passa le miroir et disparu dans le reflet de la lune. Il ne resta plus que Naminé et le chat qui ronronnait tranquillement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quelques mots... :** Crénondidjiou ! O_o Bouddha, Bouddha en personne m'a laissé un commentaire ! Le regard divin a daigné lorgner ma fic et... Quoi ? Comment ça un pseudo ? Mais pourquoi Bouddha prendrait-il son propre nom pour pseudo ?

Moui bon, tout ce cinéma pour remercier les lecteurs et ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. Ca fait plaisir, si si j'vous jure. Franchement, je pensais pas que cette fanfic soit si bien accueillie ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Elles se revirent. Plusieurs fois. Pendant… deux mois. Peut-être trois ou quatre. Naminé ne comptait pas de toutes façons. C'était le soir, toujours. Et Kairi restait de plus en plus longtemps à chaque fois. Si elle était partie très tôt la première fois, elle ne repartait à présent que vers minuit. Elle avait proposé à Naminé de l'accompagner à plusieurs reprises. Mais le chat le lui interdisait. Et Naminé obéissait.

Kairi apportait à chaque visite de nouveaux trésors. Des plumes qu'elle ramassait sur le chemin de son école, des tresses d'herbes colorées, des morceaux de tissus bariolés, des bracelets, plusieurs bijoux fantaisies aussi. Des petits trésors qui étaient banals aux yeux de Kairi mais précieux pour ceux de Naminé. Elle les cachait soigneusement, un peu partout dans sa chambre, un peu comme une souris. Sauf que elle, le chat ne la mangerait pas.

D'ailleurs, il ne faisait plus grand-chose le chat, à part indiquer de bonnes cachettes à Naminé. Il était le témoin silencieux de l'amitié des deux fillettes. Souvent roulé en boule sur le lit ou sur un meuble à hauteur des caresses de Naminé. Kairi semblait mal à l'aise en sa présence.

- Pourquoi ? demanda un jour la fillette.

- Parce que là d'où elle vient, les chats noirs portent malheur, avait répondu l'animal avant que Kairi ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

- C'est vrai ? Dis moi Kairi, c'est vrai ça ?

La petite fille aux cheveux rouges avait hoché la tête, les yeux baissés.

- C'est bizarre, avait déclaré Naminé après un temps de réflexion.

- Ben non, c'est normal. C'est ton monde à toi qui est bizarre. Tout gris, sans couleur.

- Ah ? Pourtant… tout le monde pense que c'est normal. La seule chose bizarre dans ce monde c'est moi et les yeux du chat.

Elles interrogèrent le matou du regard, il avait l'habitude à présent d'être l'arbitre de leurs joutes enfantines. Il se léchait la patte sans sembler leur prêter attention.

- Vous comprendrez quand vous serez grandes, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Alors j'ai hâte d'être grande, avait rajouté Kairi.

Mais le chat vit que Naminé avait baissé la tête et qu'elle avait les yeux plus humides qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je… Je veux pas être grande. Même si c'est pour attraper le soleil ou pour comprendre. Les grands sont méchants. Et je veux pas être une méchante.

- N'importe quoi, ils sont pas méchants les grands. Bon, je dis pas qu'ils sont tous gentils non plus, mais ils nous apprennent plein de choses.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Naminé en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la manche.

Kairi réfléchit un instant.

- Hier, ils nous ont appris à pêcher. Mais avant, ils nous ont montré comment nager, attraper les noix de coco sans risquer de s'en prendre une sur la tête ou trouver les œufs d'échasses.

- Des œufs d'échasses ?

- Ben oui.

Naminé la regarda longtemps, cherchant à savoir si son amie se moquait d'elle ou non.

Le chat appréhendait la suite. Apparemment, les mondes des deux petites étaient beaucoup plus différents l'un de l'autre qu'il ne l'aurait cru à la base. D'un côté, Naminé apprenait les mathématiques, la vie dans les rues d'une mégalopole immense à côtoyer des voyous et des hommes d'affaires peu scrupuleux, un endroit où il y avait peu de distraction sinon étudier pour ensuite faire partie de l'élite et survivre par la suite, un monde carré, froid et sans vie. Chez Kairi, on pratiquait un autre style de survie. Le vieux proverbe d'un ancien monde ''si tu croises un homme affamé, apprends-lui à pêcher plutôt que de lui offrir un poisson'' semblait s'appliquer au jour le jour. Les enfants apprenaient à se débrouiller pour trouver à manger, on leur enseignait la pratique des choses.

Mais ce qui intriguait beaucoup Naminé, c'était que dans le monde de Kairi, les enfants connaissaient les couleurs dès le plus jeune âge. A partir de trois ou quatre ans seulement. Ou plutôt les associations telles que ''plante à fleur rouge = danger''. Celle là n'est pas comestible, il te faudra trouver autre chose pour ton quatre heures. Et là-bas, ça semblait être une question de vie ou de mort. Mais des œufs d'échasses…

Il fallait déjà savoir que les échasses étaient aussi une espèce d'oiseau. Chose que Naminé avait l'air d'ignorer. Ou alors elle confondait avec autre chose.

- N'importe quoi, des œufs d'échasses, finit-elle par déclarer en pouffant.

Kairi prit la mouche.

- C'est pas n'importe quoi ! lança-t-elle. Je t'en ramènerais la prochaine fois.

- Moi j'aimerais surtout que tu me ramènes l'oiseau, ça serait plus amusant.

Naminé avait sorti ces mots avec un sourire provocateur, visiblement persuadée que l'échasse n'existait pas.

Kairi été partie en déclarant qu'elle reviendrait quand elle en aurait prise une dans son filet. Et après ça, Naminé fut convaincue qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais, parce que les échasses qui pondent des œufs, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Dans son monde en tous cas.

Kairi revint pourtant. Au bout de quatre jours. Après lui avoir indiqué que la voie était libre par rapport à ses parents, Naminé l'amena dans sa chambre. Kairi portait un sac jeté sur son épaule et elle le déposa le plus délicatement possible sur le parquet blanc. Elles s'assirent ensuite face à face, comme elles en avaient l'habitude maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Naminé en voyant le sac bouger.

Comme s'il respirait.

Kairi ne dit rien et se contenta de défaire le nœud qui fermait le tout. Naminé vit un éclat rouge avant que Kairi ne prenne l'animal entre ses mains. C'était un oiseau qui se tenait tranquille. La partie supérieure de son corps était noire, un joli noir qui luisait sous les rayons pâles du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre ouverte. Le reste était blanc, sauf les pattes et le bec qui étaient d'un rouge vif. Plus vif encore que les cheveux de Kairi. D'ailleurs, c'était ses pattes qui retenaient le plus l'attention. Elles étaient fines et… vraiment longues. Au moins deux fois la longueur du corps.

- C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle une échasse, fit Kairi. Et regarde ce que j'ai aussi.

Elle reposa l'oiseau dans le sac mais en tira quelque chose d'autre. Elle tenait quelque chose dans chacun de ses poings fermés.

- Quelle main ? fit-elle en tendant les bras devant Naminé.

- La droite, répondit celle-ci.

Et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise. Au creux de la main de la fillette se tenait une petite boule de duvet grise qui émit un petit couinement.

- Il est pas beau celui-là, commenta Naminé. On dirait qu'il a une tête trop grosse pour son corps. Et puis il est tout gris, je préfère l'échasse.

- Pourtant c'est une échasse aussi. C'est son poussin.

- C'est pas possible. Il a pas le bec et les pattes rouges.

Le chat lorgnait la petite boule de duvet avec gourmandise. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas mis un oiseau sous la dent. Il n'y avait pratiquement que des insectes dans cette cité. Et à part le lait et les quelques morceaux de viande que Naminé chapardait pour lui, il n'avalait pas grand-chose.

Le poussin piailla. L'adulte se débattit pour sortir du sac qui le retenait prisonnier.

- La couleur vient plus tard. Les plumes remplacent le duvet pendant qu'il grandit. Peut-être… que toi aussi tu étais toute grise quand tu étais bébé, fit Kairi. Comme un oiseau.

''Mais c'est qu'elle a de la suite dans les idées'' pensa le chat.

Naminé eut l'air interloquée. Finalement, elle prit le poussin dans sa main elle aussi. Kairi ouvrit son autre poing. A l'intérieur, il y avait un œuf de la taille d'une grosse bille et parsemé de tâches noires.

- Je croyais… qu'il y avait de la couleur partout chez toi.

- Hein ?

- C'est vrai. Regarde tout ce que tu m'as apporté depuis qu'on se connaît, tes cheveux, tes yeux, même tes vêtements. C'est bizarre que l'œuf et le poussin soient tout gris, non ?

- Non.

Naminé accusa la réponse. Kairi continua.

- Ton monde est bizarre, mais pas les gens qui y habitent. Il y a aussi des personnes aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs ou gris sur mon île. Mais il y a aussi beaucoup de personnes comme toi et moi.

- Ils ont pas tous les cheveux rouges et les yeux bleus ?

- Non, je suis la seule à avoir cette couleur de cheveux. Mais ça ne fait rien, parce que les autres ont les cheveux marrons, blonds… Une fille a fait des mèches bleues aussi.

- Vous êtes… tous différents ?

L'idée la surprenait. Dans son monde, il fallait que tout, autant que tous, soit semblable. Les combinaisons possibles avec seulement du gris, du blanc et du noir étaient peu nombreuses. Que ce soit peau, yeux, cheveux… Tout le monde avait toujours un vague air de ressemblance avec tout le monde. A part Naminé, bien sûr. A part sa peau blanche, elle n'avait rien en commun physiquement avec les autres habitants de ce monde.

Et le chat pensait sérieusement que même mentalement, Naminé réfléchissait d'une façon différente de celle de ses camarades. Un oiseau hein… ? La petite commençait à battre des ailes pour prendre son envol. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore toutes ses plumes et qu'elle risquait de s'écraser. Sans deuxième chance.

Croquée par un chat errant peut-être.

Naminé caressait toujours le poussin du bout des doigts. Il tremblait de toutes ses petites ailes, piaillant minablement. Kairi le récupéra délicatement et le déposa avec mille précautions dans le sac avec l'adulte et l'œuf.

- Alors ? Tu crois toujours que les échasses n'existent pas ? fit-elle.

Naminé baissa les yeux.

- Tu acceptes des excuses ? demanda-t-elle timidement en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Kairi effleura le visage de son amie du bout des doigts.

- Bien sûr. Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard de chien battu. On dirait que tu vas pleurer.

Chose qui n'était pas tout à fait fausse d'ailleurs. Le chat avait fait cette remarque aussi. Naminé était plus souvent à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots depuis qu'elle fréquentait Kairi. La fille aux cheveux rouges était sûre d'elle, pleine de confiance tandis que Naminé avait toujours l'impression de tout faire de travers. Heureusement que Kairi la rassurait immédiatement, sinon la blonde se serait desséchée à force.

Naminé se mit à rire. D'elle-même. Après tout, ça ne servait à rien de pleurer, et encore moins devant Kairi.

L'échasse poussa son cri, paniquée par le bruit que faisaient les deux petites qui, elles, étaient inquiétées par le bruit que faisait l'oiseau. Les rumeurs circulaient vite et ils ne fallaient surtout pas que les parents de Naminé entendent parler d'un quelconque oiseau chez eux. Déjà que le chat était chassé à grand renfort de coups de balai…

Kairi se leva et attrapa le sac qu'elle passa doucement par-dessus son épaule.

- Je vais la ramener, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que cet endroit lui plaise, avait-elle déclaré.

Naminé avait hoché la tête. Son amie allait partir, ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui et elle ne s'en inquiétait plus. Kairi reviendrait, elle en était sûre à présent. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'au miroir pour la voir disparaître.

- C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas laissé l'oiseau… marmonna le chat d'un ton déçu. Je m'en serais bien fait un casse-croûte.

Naminé lui avait jeté un regard dégoûté mais n'avait rien rajouté. Elle était retourné dans sa chambre en silence et avait empoigné son cahier de mathématiques. Cahier non pas couvert de formules et de calculs divers et variés, mais de dessins gribouillés dans la marge ou sur le dos d'une photocopie. Elle se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit, un crayon à la main, et commença son esquisse.

- C'est quoi cette fois ? vint demander le chat en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- L'oiseau, enfin… l'échasse.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Naminé avait l'impression que l'échasse les représentait toutes les deux, elle et Kairi. Peut-être parce que l'oiseau portait le blanc et le noir de son monde et la couleur rouge des cheveux de Kairi. C'était un beau mélange.

Elle passa la soirée à tenter de mettre la silhouette de l'oiseau sur papier.

''Y'a encore des progrès à faire'' pensa le chat.

Mais elle s'en sortait bien malgré tout. Avec de la pratique et de la volonté, elle dessinerait sûrement très bien dans le futur.

Quand elle serait grande…

Et le chat se rendit compte de toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait accomplir lorsqu'elle aurait grandi. Outre attraper le soleil bien sûr. Ca, même lui en doutait.

Si on la laissait grandir.

Le lendemain, Kairi ne vint pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sautait un jour ou deux mais Naminé était moins enjouée qu'à l'ordinaire lorsque ça arrivait. Et même le chat n'était pas là ce soir. Ses parents dormaient, et étaient persuadés que leur fille faisait de même. Elle était seule donc. Assise en tailleur sur ses draps en attendant la visite du chat ou de Kairi.

Son amie l'avait réveillée plusieurs fois déjà, parce qu'il lui arrivait de venir sur le coup des deux heures du matin. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit, pareille à une ombre. Ou à un reflet. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à abuser le chat. Il l'entendait toujours venir lui. Oreilles dressées et queue battant dans le vide. Ses yeux jaunes brillants dans la pénombre.

La première fois, elle avait eu peur lorsque la main de Kairi s'était plaquée sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne crie. Puis elle s'était réjouie de ces visites nocturnes. Mais le contre coup se faisait sentir en classe, elle avait du mal à garder les deux yeux ouverts plus d'une demi-heure et elle s'assoupissait souvent.

Sauf la nuit où maintenant, elle avait même du mal à s'endormir, trop habituée à vivre dans la pénombre pour ne pas éveiller ses parents. En gros, elle dormait le jour et vivait la nuit à présent. Et cette nuit précisément, elle s'ennuyait. Elle pensa à tout ce que Kairi et elle allaient faire si cette dernière se montrait. Peut-être qu'elle apporterait quelque chose cette fois-ci ? Qui sait ?

Naminé se leva, elle était pieds nus et seulement vêtue d'une robe blanche légère. Il faisait chaud l'été tout de même. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle fouilla un instant dans une pile de linge, cherchant à tâtons, les doigts tendus. Sa main effleura une surface lisse et elle poussa un petit cri de satisfaction. Elle tira l'objet. C'était le coquillage, le gros coquillage qui avait perdu ses reflets.

Même si elle avait rendu sa ceinture à Kairi, elle avait gardé les coquillages, les perles, les ficelles et même le bout de bois poli par les vagues. Elle alla sous sa fenêtre et leva son trésor sous la lueur blafarde de la lune. Il n'avait pas ses jolies couleurs irisées, mais la bande rousse n'avait pas disparue elle.

Une idée lui vint. Le chat n'était pas là pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait cette fois. Si son coquillage avait perdu ses couleurs, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aller en chercher un autre ? Coloré celui-là. Pour ça, il suffisait d'aller chez Kairi. Elle devait juste passer au travers du miroir. Elle l'avait bien fait une fois, enfin… juste sa main pour rattraper Kairi la première fois qu'elle était venue.

Toute fière de son projet pour ce soir, Naminé se rendit devant le grand miroir. Il n'y avait que son reflet. Kairi n'était pas là. Mais elle allait à sa rencontre. Si tout se passait bien, elle atterrirait directement chez son amie, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le passage du miroir débouche ailleurs.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, serra les poings. Et, le coquillage toujours à la main, avança d'un pas. Son pied disparut, engloutit par la surface argentée. Ca chatouillait un peu, mais ce n'était pas trop désagréable. Elle fit un pas de plus et disparut entièrement.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, prise d'un soudain vertige. Ca lui avait donné la nausée. Elle ne les ouvrit pas de suite, persuadée qu'elle allait tomber. Elle avait froid tout à coup, et elle sentait le vent qui soulevait sa robe de temps en temps. Il y avait du bruit dans sa tête aussi et une drôle d'odeur. Ca ressemblait au ronronnement du chat, mais en beaucoup plus fort.

Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Et faillit tomber à la renverse. La réalité venait de la frapper de plein fouet.

Elle avait cru se rendre chez Kairi.

Elle était dans un autre monde…


	6. Chapter 6

''Un autre monde… Un ailleurs plein de couleurs…''

Mais pour le moment, il faisait nuit dans cet ailleurs. Et il soufflait un vent lourd et humide. Un vent… qui avait du goût ?

- C'est salé… murmura Naminé en portant un doigt à ses lèvres.

Le vent fouettait ses jambes et son visage. Ses pieds nus étaient posés sur ce qu'elle devina être du bois. Elle distingua les contours d'une habitation un peu plus loin sur sa droite.

Chez Kairi peut-être ?

Elle fit un pas en avant, un peu désorientée par les odeurs et les sons qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Elle descendit quelques marches de bois, prudemment. Son pied foula la poussière. Une poussière qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la ville, qui était grasse et collante. Celle-là volait en panache quand elle mettait un coup de pied. Et les panaches de fumée ne retombaient pas de suite, ils volaient un instant avec le vent. Elle se mit alors à donner de grands coups par terre, juste pour voir la poussière voler. Et elle faisait ça en écartant les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Non loin de là, dissimulé dans l'ombre par sa fourrure, le chat l'observait, curieux. Est-ce que c'était sa petite protégée qui sautait comme ça ? C'était bien Naminé qui flanquait des coups de pattes au sol juste pour voir des nuages de poussière ?

Il lui avait bien dit pourtant de ne pas passer au travers du miroir… Il commençait à croire sérieusement que la petite avait perdu l'esprit. Et si encore elle faisait ça en silence… Mais non, elle riait, elle riait à gorge déployée. Tournoyant sur elle-même au milieu des ombres mouvantes que le vent faisait danser avec elle. Il préférait la voir comme cela bien sûr, plutôt que prostrée sur son lit. Mais il y avait des limites.

Certaines règles à respecter. Notamment celles des mondes.

Il sortit de sa cachette et alla à sa rencontre. Elle s'arrêta de tourner, le regarda s'approcher d'elle sans crainte.

- Le chat, fit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Apparemment peu surprise de le trouver ici avec elle. Le chat faisait ce qu'il voulait, allait où il voulait quand il le voulait. Alors pourquoi trouver bizarre qu'il soit là ?

- Ecoute Naminé, ce n…

- Regarde ! l'interrompit-elle. Regarde autour de toi ! Même si il fait nuit, il y a de la couleur ici. C'est génial ! Tout simplement génial !

Le chat tourna la tête, scrutant les environs. Il y voyait la nuit, ça aidait beaucoup. La maison sur leur droite, la dépendance avec le grand miroir présent là aussi. Il n'y avait pas d'autres bâtiments visibles. Seulement des arbres, un chemin de terre battue et un village en contrebas. Ils se trouvaient sur le point le plus haut de l'île. Le chat savait que derrière la maison il n'y avait qu'une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver à la falaise. C'était le plongeoir préféré des adolescents casse-cou de l'île. Le plus dangereux aussi.

Oui, le chat connaissait cette île presque par cœur à présent. Et si il n'avait pas voulu que Naminé vienne, à part le fait que cela transgressait les règles, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa reconnaissance des lieux.

Il poussa un soupir désabusé avant de s'asseoir alors que Naminé ne tenait pas en place. Il la laissa faire quelques minutes, n'intervenant que pour lui intimer l'ordre de baisser le ton. Kairi n'était pas chez elle ce soir-là, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que Naminé réveille toute l'île avec ses cris hystériques.

Elle se laissa finalement tomber sur le sol, les jambes coupées d'avoir trop couru de part et d'autre de la petite place sur laquelle ils se tenaient tous les deux.

- C'est bon ? Tu es calmée maintenant ?

Elle lui répondit par un regard joueur et un grand sourire, les cheveux en bataille.

- Bon. Kairi n'est pas là pour jouer les nounous ce soir.

Le sourire de Naminé se brisa un peu, sans disparaître pour autant.

- Alors fais bien attention. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller te chercher dans la gueule d'un requin et puis…

- Un requin ? C'est quoi un requin ?

Mouais, bon, pas la peine de discuter.

- C'est un gros poisson qui mange les enfants pas sages, déclara le chat.

- C'est pas le loup ça normalement ?

- Y'a pas de loup sur cette île.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Un gros poisson… ? Gros comment ?

Elle ouvrit les bras en grand, consciente que le chat ne pouvait pas lui donner de longueur. Elle avait l'habitude que le chat lui donne les mesures de cette façon. Elle ouvrait les mains et il disait ou ''plus grand'', ou ''plus petit'', jusqu'au bon résultat.

- Plus grand, marmonna-t-il dans ses moustaches.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus.

- Comme ça ?

- Non, non. Beaucoup plus grand. Tu n'as pas les bras assez longs.

- C'est pas possible, il est plus grand que moi alors.

- C'est ça. Il est beaucoup plus grand que toi.

- Et l'aquarium, il est grand comment alors ?

Il se leva, lui passa devant, la queue haute et lui dit de le suivre. Elle s'exécuta en silence, confiante. Et pendant qu'il la guidait entre des arbres au tronc nu, elle exaltait. Elle l'avait dit, même s'il faisait nuit, les couleurs étaient visibles, toutes dans des tons bleu sombre. Ici, le ciel n'était pas noir, il était bleu. Bleu très foncé. Et la lune avait un petit reflet doré. Elle crut voir une étoile rouge entre les feuilles larges qui lui cachaient la vue.

Le chat la faisait descendre au pied de la colline. Il était souvent obligé de la rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation d'un buisson ou autre. Mais au fond, ça pouvait se comprendre. Pour elle, c'était une ballade comme dans un rêve, où elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait même s'envoler si elle le désirait très fort. S'envoler pour aller capturer la lune et l ramener chez elle. Tout a fait. Pour la mettre à la place de la lune froide et blanche de son monde gris et terne.

- Allez, on est bientôt arrivés, déclara le chat.

Les arbres se firent moins nombreux, moins feuillus aussi. Il n'y avait plus de branches avant plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Mais malgré ça, le vent faisait toujours beaucoup de bruit. Les pieds de Naminé s'enfoncèrent dans quelque chose de chaud et elle lança un cri de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du sable, répondit le chat. Du sable chaud. Viens, je te dis que tu ne crains rien ici.

Le bruit était régulier, comme le tic tac d'une horloge, ou un battement de cœur. Un va et vient incessant qui intriguait la fillette. C'était à peu près le même que lorsqu'elle était arrivée, mais en plus fort. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles, jamais elle n'en avait vu autant dans le ciel.

- Fais attention ! lança le chat alors qu'elle marchait le nez en l'air.

Elle sursauta au moment où elle eut les pieds dans l'eau.

- C'est froid !

Elle recula de quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur les fesses, le souffle court. Elle avait eu peur. Du sable chaud et doux, elle passait à la morsure gelée de l'eau. Une vague vint chatouiller ses orteils. Elle les remua un peu, comme pour voir si elle les avait encore tous.

- Ca colle et ça chatouille, c'est rigolo.

- Mouais, chacun son avis.

Naminé remarqua que le chat se tenait à une distance respectable de l'eau. Normal, il avait toujours détesté ça.

Le bruit était celui des vagues, qui venaient et repartaient de suite. C'était agréable. Le vent venait de la mer, emmenant avec lui des odeurs d'iode, inconnues jusque là. Elle s'allongea dans le sable chaud, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le ressac des vagues.

Le chat la regarda faire de loin. Elle avait l'air bien comme ça. Le seul point qu'il trouvait de positif à la présence de l'océan était qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'écart de température entre le jour et la nuit. Il faisait relativement chaud à toute heure. Mais c'était tout. Pour le reste, le vent vous envoyait le sable dans la figure, le sel collait à la fourrure, il faisait trop humide… Et tout un tas d'autres raisons auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser.

Il la rejoignit à petits pas prudents. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme non plus. Il y avait des limites à sa compréhension. Il lui tapota le nez du bout de la patte, comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle lui répondit en fronçant les yeux.

- Si tu veux dormir, c'est dans ton lit.

Elle ouvrit deux yeux fatigués.

- Je veux pas rentrer, murmura-t-elle.

- Il faudra bien. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, toujours repliée sur elle-même, les poings serrés ramenés au niveau de son menton.

- Non… Mes parents s'en moquent. Maman aimerait beaucoup que je ne revienne pas et papa ne fait pas la différence quand je suis là ou pas.

- Tu te trompes.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Dans tous les cas, tu ne vas pas rester là toute la nuit. Il y a d'autres choses à voir, même si il fait nuit. Viens.

Il partit le premier, prenant de l'avance. Naminé se leva et lui emboîta le pas. Ca faisait bizarre de marcher dans le sable, pour elle qui ne connaissait que le béton. De sentir ses pieds s'enfoncer à chaque pas, comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pas en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde, lui donnait un drôle de vertige. Mais pas un de ces vertiges qui vous donnent la nausée, plutôt un de ceux qui vous font perdre toute notion de risque.

Le chat la mena dans les rues de terre battues qui traversaient le village aux maisons blanches. La lumière diffusée aux fenêtres des rares personnes encore debout à cette heure là donnait un peu de couleur aux choses.

Naminé se laissa aller à sa curiosité d'enfant de dix ans, encouragée par le chat qui lui… possédait celle d'un chat normal. Elle du se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à la hauteur d'une fenêtre allumée. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas être vue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda le chat à ses pieds.

- Je vois des gens. Ils sont quatre. Le papa, la maman, le grand frère et la petite sœur.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Ils sont à table. C'est joli chez eux.

Le chat sauta près de son visage et s'assit sur le rebord extérieur, près d'un pot de fleur. En effet, c'était joli chez eux. Décoré dans des teintes chaudes et chaleureuses. Et surtout, ils avaient eux-mêmes l'air chaleureux.

- Ils ont l'air heureux, déclara Naminé.

- Ils le sont. Et si tu fais la même chose dans ton monde, tu verras que c'est pareil.

- Ah ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression… Non, rien en fait.

- Je ne veux pas dire que tu es la seule à être malheureuse, mais il y a aussi des gens comme eux. Qui sont bien ensembles et qui rient.

- Pas moi.

Le chat lui lança un regard assassin.

- Et avec Kairi, qu'est-ce que tu fais hein ?

- Kairi, c'est pas pareil. Elle n'est pas de mon monde… Elle ne vient que le soir et des fois, quand je me réveille le matin, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je l'ai juste rêvée.

- Peut-être… En tous cas, je te garantis que tu n'es pas en train de rêver en ce moment. Tu veux que je te griffe pour te le prouver ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Comme tu veux. Allez viens, il va bientôt faire jour et je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Elle le suivit docilement, trop fatiguée pour résister. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix non plus, elle ne connaissait rien à ce monde. Et si l'océan était l'aquarium du requin, elle n'osait pas imaginer la taille du poisson et encore moins celle des autres créatures qui vivaient sur l'île. Elle connaissait l'échasse aussi, mais ça, c'était un petit oiseau. Pas un gros poisson qui mange les enfants pas sages.

Le chat la ramenait à leur point de départ, la petite maison non loin de la falaise. Ils passèrent devant la petite dépendance qui n'était en fait qu'une terrasse en bois. A part le miroir posé dans un coin, il y avait une table et deux chaises d'extérieur et autre chose que le chat identifia comme un hamac.

- Ca sert pour faire la sieste.

Ils passèrent aussi devant la petite maison dont les lumières étaient maintenant éteintes. Et Naminé remarqua que devant eux, les étoiles aussi s'étaient éteintes.

Ils arrivèrent au bord du vide, ce qui correspondait au bout du monde pour Naminé. Sous elle, il y avait bien une trentaine de mètres avant l'eau et les rochers. Si jamais elle tombait, elle n'aurait aucune chance. D'abord parce qu'il y avait les rochers dans l'eau, ensuite parce qu'elle pouvait très bien ricocher sur la paroi de granit et enfin, parce qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas nager.

- Assieds-toi et regarde, lui fit le chat.

Elle l'écouta, s'assit à même le sol, les pieds battant dans le vide.

- Ne tombe pas.

Et ils attendirent, peu de temps.

Ce fut le ciel qui s'illumina en premier. De bleu sombre, il passa au orange et jaune loin devant eux. Puis vint le soleil, il arriva timidement, un rayon à la fois.

- Il sort de l'eau ! Regarde, il sort de l'eau !

Il monta lentement, colorant tout sur son passage, du ciel qui resta un moment dans les tons de jaune, à l'océan qui se parait doucement de bleu. Le chat regarda tout ça sans ciller. Il observa le lever de soleil sans broncher. Mais Naminé, c'était une autre histoire. Du moment que l ciel était jaune, ça allait, mais c'était depuis qu'il était bleu, un bleu clair et limpide et l'océan d'un bleu tranchant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda le chat en voyant qu'elle se cachait le visage.

- Ca brûle. Ca me brûle les yeux. Et ça me donne mal à la tête.

''Trop de couleurs ?'' pensa le félin.

Non, plutôt trop de lumière. Le soleil n'était pas aussi brillant chez Naminé, ajouté aux reflets sur l'eau, c'était trop. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Le manque de sommeil aussi sûrement. Ca commençait à faire beaucoup tout de même.

- C'est pas grave, fit-il en se levant. Viens, on rentre, ça ira mieux chez toi.

Il avança doucement, le temps que ses yeux arrêtent de pleurer et qu'elle retrouve un équilibre à peu près correct. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait prise par la main pour la guider. Mais il devait bien se contenter de sa voix. Ca alla mieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'ombre des arbres. Il y avait toujours de la couleur certes, mais moins de lumière.

- Repose-toi deux minutes.

Il y eut un ronronnement sourd. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. L'un persuadé que c'était l'estomac de la fillette et elle, convaincue que c'était le chat qui ronronnait plus fort que d'habitude.

Le ronronnement se mua en grognement, puis en grondement proche. Naminé eut la vision fugitive de deux yeux rouges dans les buissons. Le chat fit le dos rond en direction de ces deux billes luminescentes écarlates et cracha.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la fillette en s'approchant.

- Non ! Pars Naminé, retourne au miroir. De suite !

Elle resta quand même quelques secondes à regarder en direction du buisson qui faisait tout ce vacarme, puis s'éloigna, seule. Le chat était resté à feuler après la chose aux yeux rouges.

Naminé arriva en vue du miroir et continua à petites foulées. Soulevant des panaches de fumée. On les voyait mieux à la lumière du soleil. Elle s'arrêta pour les contempler. Puis, lassée, s'accroupit pour tracer quelque chose par terre avec le doigt.

- Naminé ?

- Hé ?

Elle se releva, surprise qu'on la connaisse ici, et plus surprise encore que cette personne lui saute au cou.

- Kairi !

L'intéressée éclata de rire, les bras toujours accrochés autour du cou de son amie.

- J'ai pas pu venir hier, j'étais chez un copain. Mais c'est pas grave. Tu restes jouer avec nous ?

L'idée était tentante, plus que son lit et la promesse de sommeil paisible qui l'attendait chez elle. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre oui lorsque le chat déboula. Visiblement paniqué. Il lui sauta au visage, toutes griffes dehors.

- On rentre, cracha-t-il. Et vite ! Toi aussi, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Kairi.

- Mais attends, Kairi m'a demandé de rest…

- Y'a pas de ''mais'' ! On rentre. On rentre tous, ce truc est trop gros pour moi.

- Quel truc ? demanda Kairi.

La réponse ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Venu du côté de la falaise, un énorme fauve arrivait droit sur eux. Sa fourrure brune était rayée de noir. Ses yeux rouges jetaient des étincelles encore plus vives que les yeux du chat.

- Un tigre ! hurla Kairi en lâchant Naminé. Cours !

Le chat descendit de sur Naminé et s'enfuit en direction du miroir. Quant à Kairi, elle se dirigeait déjà vers la maison à toute vitesse. Naminé vit qu'un homme en était sorti, un fusil à la main. Mais le fauve, loin de se soucier de ce genre de futilités, semblait bien l'envisager comme petit déjeuner. Et son cerveau avait beau lui hurler de s'enfuir, ses jambes ne bougeaient pas. Elle voyait le tigre fondre sur elle, crocs découverts et dégoulinant de bave. Et ces yeux…

Ces yeux rouges.

Ce fut une douleur fulgurante à la cheville qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Le chat l'avait mordu. Elle courut aussi vite que ses pieds nus le lui permettaient, en direction du miroir. Sans réfléchir. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de le traverser correctement, elle se jeta tête la première en avant. La sensation de picotement lui traversa le corps.

Elle atterrit sur le carrelage en damier du couloir dans un fracas ahurissant. Elle était chez elle. Il n'y avait pas le chat, mais il n'y avait pas le tigre non plus. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle respirait mal, cherchant son oxygène, elle pleurait et elle tremblait aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? Naminé !

La voix de sa mère en bas, puis ses pas qui montent lourdement les escaliers. Elle n'avait même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour se relever et partir dans sa chambre.

- Naminé ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Ca, c'était son père. Il la tira par un bras, la remit debout comme on le fait avec une poupée de chiffon. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle avait vraiment eut trop peur.

Sa mère arriva dans le couloir.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! A peine levée, elle nous met déjà la maison sans dessus dessous !

- Calme-toi. Ca ne fera jamais que sept ans de malheur. Estime-toi heureuse qu'elle n'ait rien.

Sept ans de malheur ? C'était pour quand on brisait un miroir ça, non ? Mais elle ne l'avait pas cassé. Il y avait eut Kairi, puis ce tigre… Et ensuite elle était passée au travers du miroir pour rentrer, jamais elle ne l'avait cassé. Elle faisait trop attention pour ça à chaque fois. Oui mais cette fois…

''Tu n'as pas fait attention Naminé, tu as foncé tête baissée…''

- Y'a plus qu'à nettoyer alors, fit sa mère.

Naminé se défit de l'étreinte rassurante de son père et fit volte-face pour regarder le miroir, redoutant de voir le tigre surgir dans son couloir.

Il n'y avait pas de miroir. Il n'y avait plus de miroir.

Juste des éclats qui jetaient des étincelles sur le damier du couloir. Comme des pièces sur un échiquier géant.

''Ne pleure pas Naminé, tu aimes ça les étincelles pourtant. Non ?''

* * *

Je refuse les menaces de mort !

Par contre les reviews...


	7. Chapter 7

**Quelques mots d'excuses :** Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir brisé le miroir, je poste ce chapitre plutôt long (8 pages sur word quand même) et j'y ajoute même un personnage. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser d'avance envers les fans de Xion (ça fait beaucoup d'excuses pour un seul chapitre je trouve...). Mais comme je n'ai joué qu'aux trois premiers jeux de la série KH, c'est un personnage que je connais mal, voire pas du tout. Elle avait juste le physique rêvé. Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Une silhouette attendait assise sous un abri de bus, grelottante dans le froid de l'hiver. Même la capuche rabattue, elle avait froid. Les quelques mèches noires qui s'échappaient du vêtement repartaient en bataille se réfugier dans son cou. Et elle, elle faisait des traits noirs sur une feuille blanche, des dessins qu'elle gardait pour elle ou qu'elle refaisait sur des toiles plus grandes et qu'elle revendait dans le métro ou alors près des abris de bus. Même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, ça faisait toujours un peu d'argent de poche.

Et pendant que son crayon esquissait un visage familier, elle n'entendit pas les pas furieux des trois personnes qui venaient vers elle. Trois garçons aux cheveux gris et aux yeux froids, couleur de neige. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'elle sans qu'elle ne relève les yeux, mais elle stoppa son crayon sur le papier.

- Hey ! fit le plus grand. T'es gentille mais maintenant tu dégages, y'a pas assez de place ici pour quatre personnes. Y'en a une en trop et c'est toi.

Un sourire se dessina sur les visages de ses deux comparses. Elle ne bougea pas, reposa sa mine sur le papier, traça… Indifférente.

Le garçon empoigna son col et la força à se relever. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il était dans une colère noire. Elle était là d'abord après tout.

- Dis, tu m'écoutes ? Ou je te fais rentrer tout ça à coups de poings dans le crâne ?

Cette fille encapuchonnée l'énervait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Cachée sous sa capuche, on ne voyait jamais son visage par contre. Et c'était ça qui l'énervait plutôt que de la voir assise là où il voulait l'être lui aussi. Et puis ses dessins aussi. Elle les vendait. Des portraits pour la plupart, des paysages, des animaux, le plus souvent faits au crayon gris…

Et elle ne disait toujours rien.

Il leva alors son poing, prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. Le bras parti, il s'attendait à un geste de défense, des mains devant le visage, un cri de surprise… A à peu près tout sauf à ça.

Elle n'avait pas crié. Elle avait juste levé la tête. Il aurait pu la trouver jolie. Ses mèches brunes et folles encadraient un visage fin et à la peau pâle. Mais ce que l'on remarquait par-dessus tout, c'était ses yeux.

Deux prunelles d'une couleur profonde et tranchante qui auraient pu le clouer sur place si un simple coup d'œil pouvait tuer.

Il la lâcha, la repoussa d'un geste sec. Elle tituba un peu, retrouva son équilibre et le fusilla à nouveau du regard.

Cette couleur… De la couleur !

Le voyou fit un pas en arrière, puis deux. Ses compagnons l'imitèrent, l'air terrifiés. Ils s'enfuirent en courant, sans demander leur reste.

* * *

Un sourire victorieux étirait les lèvres de Naminé. Elle les avait mis en fuite avec l'aide de son seul regard. Trois voyous dans un quartier mal famé de la cité, il y avait franchement de quoi être fière. Mais le sourire se fana. Si sa couleur avait cet impact là sur une bande de soi-disant durs à cuire, qu'est-ce que ça donnait sur des gens normaux ?

Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle était comme ça depuis sa naissance. Les gamins qui tiraient la manche de leurs parents…

'' Regarde maman. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

- C'est pas bien mon fils, ne la regarde pas dans les yeux.

Comme si c'était une maladie… N'importe quoi. Elle le savait qu'elle n'était pas malade elle, mais les autres non. Et s'en moquaient bien. Du moment qu'il y en avait une qui n'était pas comme tout le monde, ça suffisait amplement.

En grandissant, les choses avaient empirées. Son corps avait changé, elle avait grandi, pris quelques courbes, son dos s'était légèrement creusé, sa taille affiné. Mais la couleur était restée.

Et il y avait les hormones aussi, tiens. Une belle histoire les hormones. Si encore il n'y avait eu que les siennes… Mais non, il y avait les garçons aussi. Un garçon quand ça grandit, ça devient impulsif, fort, costaud, agressif…

Et ça se prend parfois pour le maître du monde.

Il y en avait eu un en particulier, qui s'était pris pour son maître à elle. On lui avait dit de ne pas approcher de la fille bizarre, de ne pas la fréquenter. Et alors qu'il avait fait une bêtise plus grave que les autres, il l'avait accusée elle. Et tout le monde l'avait cru, persuadé qu'elle avait ensorcelé le jeune homme innocent. Le pauvre petit.

Le qualificatif de sorcière avait alors fait son chemin dans la croyance collective. Ajouté aux autres ''anormale'', ''bizarre'' et ''dangereuse''. Les rumeurs, les quolibets, les harcèlements en tous genres… Sa mère avait craquée, avait cogné une fois de trop, plus fort que les autres.

Quelques côtes avaient cassé, le sang avait coulé et maculé le mur et sa tête. Elle n'avait crié qu'une fois pourtant. Mais cette unique fois avait suffit à alerter son père, il était descendu en vitesse. Et après, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. C'était peut-être le sang qui lui cachait la vue ou autre chose mais elle n'avait rien compris. Elle se souvenait juste s'être réveillée dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Avec son père près d'elle. Elle n'avait d'abord rien dit, se contentant d'observer sa stature imposante. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, il lui semblait être un géant portant tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Il avait soupiré, un long souffle qui aurait pu faire céder des montagnes, et il l'avait regardé.

- Tu ne rentreras pas à la maison, avait-il déclaré. Ta mère est fatiguée et je pense que moi aussi. On va te mettre dans un endroit où il y a des enfants de ton âge.

Naminé s'était cachée un peu plus sous le drap, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux. Elle avait secoué la tête.

- Je pense que je comprends...

Son père avait posé sa grosse main sur son front, délicatement, comme il l'aurait fait pour effleurer les ailes d'un papillon de cristal. Et il était sorti sans se retourner. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis.

Naminé avait passé encore deux jours à l'hôpital, pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles à court terme. Il n'y en avait pas eu. Ensuite, une dame aux longs cheveux blancs l'avait emmenée avec elle, dans une voiture noire. Naminé avait d'abord eu peur, c'était la première fois qu'elle montait dans une voiture. Elle n'en avait jamais eu, il n'y en avait pas besoin pour aller à l'école ou pour faire les courses. La femme ne lui avait pas accordé un regard et l'avait juste accompagnée à une petite chambre où ses affaires l'attendaient. Elle avait alors treize ans.

L'idée de se teindre les cheveux lui était venue à quinze ans. Le souvenir de l'encre noire qu'un gamin lui avait lancé dessus en primaire avait ressurgi alors que son feutre coulait, tâchant l'esquisse qu'elle repassait proprement. Ca avait marché une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Mais la teinture coûtait cher et elle avait les cheveux relativement longs.

Elle les avait coupés. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait fait ça salement la première fois. Mais ils avaient repoussés au fur et à mesure, prenant un aspect de mèches folles qu'elle lissait du plat de la main le matin. Ce simple geste suffisait heureusement à discipliner sa chevelure pour la journée.

Ca lui avait fait bizarre les premières semaines de se voir avec les cheveux noirs et elle se demandait souvent si la fille dans le miroir le matin était bien elle. Et si sa couleur blonde naturelle ne faisait que s'harmoniser avec le bleu de ses yeux, le noir tranchait carrément. Elle avait beau se dire que si vraiment ça ne lui plaisait pas, il suffisait qu'elle aille piquer un peu d'eau, de sel et de vinaigre aux cuisines, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider vraiment. On la remarquait moins dans la rue, certes. Mais une fois ses yeux découverts, c'était fichu. Les lentilles de couleur (ou de non-couleur ?) coûtaient vraiment trop cher. Même si le pensionnat remettait une petite somme à ses pensionnaires tous les mois, Naminé dépensait son argent majoritairement en teinture, feutres, crayons et carnets à dessin. Les vêtements quand elle en manquait cruellement. Alors des lentilles, ce n'était même pas la peine de se fatiguer à y penser.

Après l'apparence, venait le prénom. C'était bien beau de devenir une autre, mais le prénom Naminé était encore trop attaché à la petite fille blonde. Alors, elle en changerait. Elle avait opté pour un prénom courant, à la sonorité asiatique. Shion lui avait plu, signifiant ''souvenir'' ou ''n'oublie pas'', c'était une façon pour elle de se rappeler son véritable prénom. C'était un prénom à ne pas oublier que l'on s'appelle Naminé.

Elle avait fait ça à son entrée au lycée. Seize ans à ce moment là. Lors du premier appel, elle avait laissé passer le prénom Naminé énoncé à haute voix en milieu de liste. Elle s'était retenue de justesse de ne pas répondre. Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces. Elle avait levé la main en fin de liste, déclarant qu'elle n'avait pas été appelée.

- Tu dois être dans une autre classe.

- On m'a pourtant bien répété que j'étais en classe 209.

- Une erreur dans la liste sûrement. Ton prénom ?

- Shion.

- Très bien, tu seras en fin de liste.

- Bien monsieur.

Et voilà, ça avait été vraiment facile. Trop peut-être ? C'était tout de même bizarre qu'elle se retrouve en bas de liste alors que le S de Shion se trouvait avant le T de Tokage. Ca l'avait intrigué et elle avait profité d'une interclasse pour aller fouiner un peu dans les papiers du professeur absent le temps d'une pause café. Et finalement, ce n'était pas si bizarre que ça.

En bas, tout en bas de la feuille, il y avait bien son nouveau prénom écrit à la main. Mais pas Shion.

Le T de Tokage se trouvait évidemment avant la lettre X dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Le X de Xion.

* * *

Naminé. Non. Xion maintenant.

Xion regagnait sa chambre en silence, consciente qu'on l'observait. Les classes au lycée étaient suffisamment grandes et dispersées pour qu'elle ait eu la chance de ne pas tomber sur une autre pensionnaire. Mais la rumeur avait rapidement circulé apparemment.

Une gamine vint l'aborder.

- Tu t'appelles plus Naminé ?

- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça ne me plaisait plus.

Elle n'en rajouta pas plus et se mit à grimper les marches restantes deux par deux. Sa camarade de chambre l'attendait, assise sur son lit. C'était une fille à la peau foncée et aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses. Elle aussi, on remarquait immédiatement ses yeux. Mais pas pour la couleur. Elle les avait noirs, tout noir et tâchés de blanc. Comme piquetés d'étoiles.

- Bien le coup du prénom. T'as fais fort. Mais tu crois vraiment que ça va passer comme ça ? Les gens te connaissent Naminé.

Elle ne releva pas.

- Hey, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Naminé !

- Je ne connais pas cette fille. Mon nom est Xion.

Sa camarade poussa un long sifflement.

- Et bien c'est du sérieux on dirait. Perso, ça ne me gêne pas, je trouve ça stylé comme prénom Xion. Même je si pense que tu joues quand même avec des allumettes et un bidon d'huile. Ne mélange pas tout.

Elle se leva, s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle se retourna au dernier moment avant de franchir la porte.

- Ne t'étonne pas si je t'appelle encore Naminé de temps en temps. Faut que ça rentre.

Elle disparut sur ces derniers mots, laissant Xion seule dans la petite pièce. Cette dernière entreprit de refaire son lit. La surveillante passait généralement peu avant le repas du soir, trop feignante pour effectuer l'inspection des chambres le matin. Ca laissait un peu de temps aux plus désordonnés des pensionnaires.

La jeune fille effectua sa tâche en silence, roulant les draps sales en boule pour les descendre à la buanderie plus tard. Elle du monter sur une chaise pour attraper les propres dans l'armoire.

''Quand tu seras grande, tu pourras attraper le soleil !''

Les mots avaient résonnés dans sa tête, manquant de la faire trébucher. Elle se rattrapa comme elle le pu au dossier de la chaise. La voix était déjà partie. Une voix forte et grave, qu'elle trouva pleine de force et de confiance en soi, presque vaniteuse et arrogante. Et puis attraper le soleil… Pff, n'importe quoi. Le soleil brûlait à des milliers, peut-être même des millions ou des milliards de kilomètres d'ici. L'attraper était impossible.

C'était stupide.

Mais cette voix, elle avait l'étrange impression de la connaître. Xion ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant. Elle tendit le bras à nouveau, encore quelques centimètres…

''Si tu manges de la soupe !''

Cette fois, elle tomba, tirant les couvertures qui lui tombèrent dessus, manquant de renverser l'armoire à son tour. Son cœur mit un moment à se calmer, sa respiration aussi. Elle porta une main à son front, vérifia si elle n'était pas blessée. Rien.

Juste le souvenir de cette tirade dans sa tête. Moqueuse.

Ce soir là, elle se coucha avec un étrange sentiment d'angoisse qui l'étreignait. La voix s'était tue toute la soirée et Xion mit cet évènement sur le compte d'une fatigue traînée trop longtemps. Ca passerait sûrement avec un peu de repos.

Et elle avait peut-être eu raison. En tous cas, la voix ne réapparut pas durant plusieurs semaines. Semaines durant lesquelles le personnage de Xion se faisait une petite place dans le lycée gris et froid.

On lui adressait la parole un peu plus souvent, bien qu'elle se contentait de répondre en gardant les yeux baissés dans la mesure du possible. Elle rêvassait toujours en cours, mais ça, ça faisait partie d'elle. Naminé ou Xion, les deux étaient incapables de tenir plus d'une heure et demie assise sans laisser leur esprit vagabonder par la fenêtre.

Des semaines où ses cahiers de mathématiques se couvraient petit à petit de dessins au coin des pages et dans la marge. Des petits gribouillis qui lui permettaient de se maintenir éveillée, mais aussi d'affiner son trait et son tracé. Elle n'aimait pas les mathématiques, c'était une science trop exacte, il fallait toujours apprendre des formules par cœur. Elle préférait imaginer dans l'instant présent, sans cesse renouveler les façons de faire. Ca lui correspondait mieux.

Alors dans un établissement au règlement aussi strict, sinon plus que celui du pensionnat, elle étouffait peu à peu. Tout était trop bien organisé, trop bien rangé. C'était ou tout noir ou tout blanc. Avec juste deux taches bleues, semblables à des saphirs tombés dans la neige ou dans le charbon.

Et puis, un jour, il n'y avait pas eu que deux saphirs mais aussi autre chose. Un éclat supplémentaire.

- Mesdemoiselles messieurs, avait dit le professeur, je souhaiterais vous présenter un nouvel élève.

Il était rentré dans la pièce comme une ombre. Plutôt grand, les cheveux argentés descendant sous ses épaules. Banal en gros. A part peut-être ses yeux. On ne les voyait pas. Comment voir ce qui nous est caché ? Il portait une paire de lunettes de soleil.

- Les accessoires sont interdits en classe, avait protesté une fille.

La tête du nouveau avait immédiatement pivoté dans sa direction.

- Excusez son apparence, avait continué le professeur, votre nouveau camarade souffre d'un problème visuel incurable. Le port de ces lunettes lui est indispensable.

Il avait balayé la salle du regard, cherchant une place où installer le nouveau pendant que ce dernier se présentait. Xion n'avait pas retenu son prénom, trop occupée à compter les nuages. Il s'était finalement assis devant elle, un peu sur la droite, mais ça non plus, elle n'y avait pas fait vraiment attention…

La seule chose à laquelle elle prêta un intérêt quelconque fut le bruit sourd que fit le poing du professeur en s'écrasant sur le bureau.

- Xion ! Vous rêvez ou quoi ?

Elle était restée interdite quelques secondes, tentant d'établir une relation entre la venue du nouveau, le fait qu'elle n'ait rien suivi depuis le début et la main de son prof écrasée sur son bureau.

- Je pense bien que je rêvais monsieur, avait-elle répondu calmement, déclenchant l'hilarité de ses camarades.

Le rouge monta aux joues de son professeur qui fulminait déjà. Xion 1, prof 0. Avantage Xion.

- Vous ça va ! On vous a pas sonné ! avait-il lancé au reste de la classe qui se calma immédiatement.

Il vissa son regard dans celui de Xion.

- Franchement jeune fille, vous feriez mieux de suivre un peu plus les cours. Votre dossier est loin d'être excellent, et vous êtes plus loin encore de vous permettre ce genre de fantaisies. Je n'ai pas tenu compte de votre… malformation jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais un tel handicap ne vous aidera pas dans la vie, donnez vous au moins une chance de vivre convenablement dans le futur.

Elle avait détourné la tête depuis un moment, regardant par la fenêtre. Vivre convenablement dans le futur… Les moqueries étaient là depuis le début, ce n'était pas avec des bonnes notes qu'elle allait faire taire les autres.

Le professeur était finalement parti interroger un autre élève, la laissant seule pour compter les nuages.

Ca avait été son regard à lui qui l'avait alors mis mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'habitude d'être dévisagée lors de premières rencontres, elle n'y prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps. Mais bizarrement, celui du nouveau, caché derrière ses verres fumés, lui faisait presque peur. Elle lui avait rendu un regard qu'elle avait espéré meurtrier, mais il s'était contenté de sourire. Elle avait tourné la tête, intriguée par la chaleur qui grandissait dans son ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ? Elle n'était pas une bête de cirque, mince !

Elle fut incapable de reprendre son décompte de nuages, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Et quand enfin, elle formula la question muette, tout juste audible mais parfaitement compréhensible pour qui faisait un petit effort, il baissa la tête. Elle ne comprit pas d'abord pourquoi il avait porté une main à sa tempe, ni pourquoi il avait fait basculer ses lunettes sur son nez.

Et ce sourire provocateur, toujours en place.

Son sang se glaça. Xion eut la vision fugitive de deux yeux d'un bleu profond, terrorisés, lors d'un soir d'orage. Puis ce souvenir fugitif s'effaça. Les yeux bleus n'existaient que sur elle dans ce bas monde.

Mais le vert n'existait que dans les yeux du nouveau en cet après-midi orageux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre dédié au chat noir et borgne croisé dans la ruelle en cette nuit de vendredi 13 et dont l'oeil jaune unique m'a guidée telle la lumière d'un phare jusqu'à mon foyer...**

* * *

Elle l'avait traîné, presque de force, derrière le bâtiment principal du lycée. Il y avait peu de passage ici et le plus souvent, c'était des couples qui allaient faire leurs affaires un peu plus loin. Si on leur posait des questions, elle pourrait les faire passer pour deux jeunes tourtereaux.

- Un rencard dès le premier jour ? J'ai de plus en plus de succès, fit-il alors qu'elle le lâchait finalement.

Elle se planta devant lui, le détailla de haut en bas. Rien. Il n'y avait rien qui le différenciait de n'importe qui, de n'importe quel jeune homme de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Rien à part ses lunettes. Elle s'avança, fébrile. S'étonna à peine de sentir ses mains trembler alors qu'elle lui retirait les lunettes. L'éclat vert apparut. Vif, presque sauvage.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, se prit la tête entre les mains, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale.

- Ca va pas ? demanda le nouveau.

Sa seule réponse fut un rire. Nerveux et incontrôlable. Elle lui sauta au cou sans qu'il ne proteste. Puis, comme réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, elle se recula de quelques pas. Le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Du vert. Encore.

Que c'était beau, bon sang ! Que ça faisait du bien !

Quoique…

- Attends… murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Elle réfléchit un instant, avec l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

- C'est ta maladie c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu as les yeux verts ? fit-elle brusquement.

Alors finalement, la couleur était bel et bien une maladie…

Il la toisa de haut.

- Franchement ? Je me demande qui est le plus malade des deux, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Les épaules de Xion s'affaissèrent, elle inspira longuement, se calma un peu.

- Je ne suis pas malade, reprit le nouveau, la maladie est un prétexte pour que je puisse porter ces lunettes de soleil sans être embêté.

Alors c'était vraiment aussi bête que ça ? Des lunettes de soleil ? Avec cette histoire comme quoi les accessoires étaient interdits et sans certificat médical à l'appui, elle n'avait eu ni l'idée, ni l'excuse. Et dire qu'elle calculait depuis tout ce temps de s'acheter des lentilles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide des fois !

Mais en attendant, elle était là. Ses yeux bleus se reflétant dans le vert de ceux du nouveau. Puis tout se brouilla. Elle pleurait.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et tomba à genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. C'était bon. Elle sentit le nouveau l'enlacer, avec le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu ça. Il y avait longtemps peut-être…

Elle s'accrocha à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage, une bouffée d'oxygène, la tête enfin sortie hors de la masse grise qui l'engloutissait un peu plus chaque jour. Et elle pleura longtemps, sans que les larmes ne fassent disparaître la couleur dans ses yeux comme elle le craignait parfois. Et ça lui faisait du bien.

- Hey, si tu te calmais et que tu me disais comment tu sais que mes yeux sont verts ? Ca m'intrigue pas mal ton histoire.

Elle sécha ses larmes contre sa manche, attendit que sa voix redevienne normale et s'assit plus confortablement par terre, invitant le nouveau à faire de même près d'elle.

- Je suis comme ça depuis toute petite, commença-t-elle en se sentant tout de suite idiote.

Le nouveau aussi, ça devait être de naissance. Mais il ne dit rien et la laissa continuer en gardant le silence. Il avait remis ses lunettes de soleil.

- Un… ami peut-être m'a appris toutes ces couleurs. Le vert dans tes yeux, ou le bleu dans les miens. Et…

- Un ami ? Peut-être ?

Elle sourit tristement.

- Oui, c'est… confus dans ma tête. Il y a des moments de mon enfance dont je ne me souviens pas vraiment. Mais je connais des couleurs, beaucoup même. Sans que ça ne fasse peur, ça me paraît naturel. Et je me rappelle vaguement parfois… de deux yeux bleus. Pas les miens, rajouta-t-elle en voyant que le nouveau allait dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas trop. J'ai le souvenir de toujours avoir été seule.

Il la regarda en gardant le silence.

C'était bizarre de ne pas voir les yeux de quelqu'un…

Quelque part, Naminé trouvait ça injuste. Tout le monde avait les yeux noirs, blancs ou gris, il n'y avait qu'elle qui n'était pas comme ça. Tout le monde pouvait regarder ses yeux, comme un phénomène paranormal. Mais elle, dès qu'elle levait la tête, elle ne voyait que des visages apeurés ou fâchés. Et lui là, le nouveau, il pouvait regarder tout le monde, personne ne voyait sa couleur. On ne lui disait rien, il pouvait tout se permettre ou presque. Et ça, à cause de bêtes lunettes de soleil.

Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle n'avait qu'à y penser avant.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent rentrer. Ils étaient intransigeants au pensionnat avec le couvre-feu. Elle le quitta avec un pincement au cœur.

- Bon et bien, à demain. Xion.

- Ouais, à demain euh…

Voyant son embarras, il l'en dépêtra rapidement.

- Néo.

- A demain, Néo.

* * *

La nuit tomba lentement. Personne ne vit la différence, il faisait déjà sombre en cet après-midi annonciateur d'orage. Ca c'était fait tout doucement. Il n'y avait ni lune, ni étoile. Pourtant, il y avait deux éclats d'un jaune brillant. Mais il aurait fallut être un oiseau pour les apercevoir. Et encore, il n'aurait pas fallut s'approcher trop près, sous peine de se faire croquer.

Près de la pointe d'une tour plus imposante que les autres, une silhouette féline se dessinait subtilement. L'ombre de sa fourrure mis en valeur par les étoiles de ses yeux. Le vertige n'avait aucune emprise sur lui. Tout comme la gravité. Que peut la loi de la gravité sur un animal qui se moque allègrement de toutes les lois des mondes ?

Et puis ''animal''… C'était peut-être un brin péjoratif. Ce n'était parce qu'il avait l'aspect d'un chat qu'il devait être traité comme tel. Bien que ça avait certains avantages dont celui d'être souvent cajolé par les jeunes filles. Les garçons avaient plutôt tendance à lui jeter des pierres.

Pas un animal, pas un chat non plus.

- Tu es quoi ? lui avait un jour demandé un enfant.

Il avait répondu par son ronronnement le plus je m'en foutiste avant de faire semblant de se rendormir, indiquant clairement au gamin de lui foutre la paix. Son statut importait peu, à part peut-être pour elle.

Il y avait eu erreur avec cette petite. Et il la cherchait pour réparer cette erreur. Ca faisait sept ans, presque jour pour jour. Sept ans à tourner en rond dans les mondes pour retrouver celui-ci, noir et blanc, pour trouver la grande cité dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent et dénicher le pensionnat où elle avait été envoyée.

Ca changeait de la ville dans laquelle elle avait grandi, c'était beaucoup plus grand. Il se demandait comment elle faisait pour supporter tout ce monde qui devait l'observer comme une bête de foire. Comment faisait-elle sans lui ?

Et lui ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Ca faisait quelques semaines qu'il surveillait ce pensionnat pour filles, en profitant des faveurs des demoiselles. Caresses et bols de lait se succédaient et lui permettaient de mener une vie facile. Mais il n'était pas encore allé la voir elle. Parce qu'il ne savait pas le moins du monde comment elle réagirait.

Elle avait changé. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Si elle n'avait pas gardé ses yeux bleus, il aurait eu du mal à la reconnaître. Et puis maintenant, elle s'extasiait moins facilement devant les choses simples, elle ne se contentait plus des étincelles projetées sur les murs par des bibelots de verre. Elle dessinait toujours, de mieux en mieux d'ailleurs. Mais c'était fini les arabesques abstraites, ce n'était plus que des buildings immenses et carrés, des portraits qu'elle revendait sans scrupule. Elle avait aussi perdu cette manie de se promener pieds nus.

Il n'avait pas reconnu la fillette qu'il avait l'habitude de venir rassurer. C'était une jeune fille maintenant, du haut de ses dix-sept ans avec ses yeux d'un bleu glacial, comme s'ils s'étaient éclaircis avec le temps. Comme une peinture dont les teintes s'estompent peu à peu. Elle ne se promenait plus nue sans avoir conscience de choquer les esprits, elle ne devait plus craindre les orages comme celui qui s'annonçait et… elle devait avoir tout oublié.

Son aventure d'il y a sept ans devait n'être qu'un lointain souvenir enfoui sous des tas d'autres. Une espèce d'hallucination d'enfant dont on ne parle plus une fois adulte. Kairi n'était qu'une amie imaginaire qui avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Dans le miroir, il y avait son reflet et rien d'autre, pas une personne aux cheveux rouges.

Alors est-ce que débarquer comme ça, lui déballer tout son passé avec le sourire pour faire passer la pilule plus facilement et lui dire qu'il y a eu un problème, représentait la meilleure solution ? Sûrement pas. Elle en deviendrait peut-être folle.

Mais il fallait bien un peu de folie dans ce monde trop triste.

Il descendit souplement de sa tour. De la statue immobile, on ne distinguait plus qu'une ombre silencieuse qui passait de fenêtre en fenêtre sans glisser, sans chuter une seule fois. Il atterrit sur le bitume encore chaud et commença à se diriger vers ce fameux pensionnat.

* * *

Xion se tenait accoudée à la fenêtre de la petite chambre, observant le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Pas de lune, pas d'étoile, juste la moiteur et l'air lourd, presque irrespirable. Si seulement l'orage pouvait éclater. Il y aurait au moins les flashs…

Elle repensait à l'étrange chaleur qui l'avait parcourue lorsque Néo lui avait lancé ce regard. Une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieure.

''Tu grandis, petite''

Grandir, la belle affaire. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? A part des problèmes avec tout le monde ? Elle serait dépendante de ce pensionnat ou de ses parents durant toute sa vie. Qui embaucherait une fille pareille, qui lui louerait un appartement ? Saleté de couleur…

Elle savait que ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis petit à petit, si au moins ils pouvaient devenir carrément blanc, ou gris. Tout le monde serait content, elle la première. Elle finirait ses études, garderait le prénom de Xion, l'adopterait officiellement, partirait dans une ville où personne ne la connaîtrait… Puis elle trouverait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui partagerait sa vie au quotidien.

Elle imaginait son avenir si ses iris blanchissaient lorsqu'une ombre la rejoignit. Elle sursauta et se calma immédiatement.

Ce n'était qu'un chat noir.

Un chat noir qui la regardait fixement de ses yeux jaunes.

- Tiens, t'es passé au travers des mailles du filet toi ?

Il resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas comme si elle attendait une réponse après tout. Elle poussa un soupir.

- Enfin, au point où j'en suis… J'imagine que tu vas me sortir que tu es mon ange gardien ou quelque chose comme ça tant qu'à y être ?

Oui, tant qu'à y être. Ca serait comique non ? Un chat noir aux yeux colorés, exactement comme elle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui sorte qu'ils possédaient un lien, un genre de truc mystique qui les reliait. Franchement… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'emprunter les livres fantastiques de sa camarade de chambre. Ce chat était peut-être son prince charmant, et attendait un baiser pour recouvrer son apparence humaine.

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'embrasse aussi ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

- Ma foi… Pourquoi pas ?

Elle fit quelques pas précipités en arrière sans quitter le chat des yeux. Il ne venait quand même pas… Elle manqua de s'étouffer, l'air était passé par le mauvais trou. Elle mit quelques instants à retrouver son souffle. Toujours sous le regard du chat dont la queue se balançait doucement.

Non, c'était impossible. Un chat ne parle pas, elle avait du imaginer la phrase.

- N'importe quoi… murmura-t-elle.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle était loin d'être rassurée. Et le peu d'assurance qu'elle venait de retrouver s'envola lorsque la voix pleine d'assurance s'éleva à nouveau.

- Pas plus que le fait que tu parles à un chat.

Xion accusa le coup, bon d'accord, elle rêvait. Elle rêvait qu'elle tenait une discussion avec un chat, pourquoi pas continuer ?

- Bon d'accord. Et sinon ? Pourquoi tu m'as répondu ? Les chats ne parlent pas normalement.

- Oui mais normalement, je ne suis même pas censé avoir les yeux jaunes. Tout comme normalement, tu as les cheveux blonds.

Un chat, c'était un bête chat. Mais même si c'était un rêve, il savait beaucoup trop de choses. Elle voulut en avoir le cœur net. Elle approcha ses doigts de l'animal qui ne broncha pas. Elle le gratta derrière les oreilles et il accepta avec un délice bien apparent en ronronnant.

- Tu es réel ?

- Toi aussi. N'est-ce pas ? Naminé.

- Comment tu sais ça t…

- Naminé ? A qui tu parles ? fit une voix endormie dans la chambre.

Xion se retourna.

- C'est rien, c'est un chat qui se promène.

- Et tu lui parles ?

- Oui. Un souci avec ça ?

Il y eut un silence.

- Aucun, mais parle moins fort, j'essaye de dormir.

- Ok. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Xion poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Il n'y a pas un endroit où l'on pourrait discuter calmement ? demanda le chat.

* * *

- Eh bien, s'exclama le félin en grimpant sur la gazinière. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te faire aussi discrète. Tu étais plutôt maladroite avant.

- Avant ? demanda Xion en refermant la porte des cuisines.

Elle s'assit sur un plan de travail. Ce chat était bizarre. Outre le fait qu'il soit doué de parole, il en savait beaucoup sur elle, beaucoup trop pour un simple animal. Dans la pénombre, elle ne pouvait voir que sa silhouette et ses deux yeux qui luisaient doucement.

Elle trouva l'ambiance malsaine.

- Tu as bien grandie Naminé. C'est juste dommage que tu aies coupé tes jolis cheveux, fit-il doucement.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Comment ça se fait que tu me connaisses ?

- Je suis l'ami qui t'a appris les couleurs.

- Hé ?

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ? C'était il y a sept ans.

Il y a sept ans, elle en avait dix. A dix ans, on garde des souvenirs quand même. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait tout oublié comme ça.

- Je me souviens… de deux yeux bleus une nuit d'orage.

- Pas de rouge ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Disons qu'une certaine personne pourrait s'en trouver vexée. Mais comme ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, je ne peux pas te dire exactement.

Une autre personne ? Une personne en rapport avec la couleur rouge. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Elle ferma les yeux, réfléchit un moment, fouillant au plus profond de sa mémoire pour trouver un indice, aussi mince soit-il. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le chat se tenait à ses côtés. L'air serein.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

- Et bien… commença-t-il d'un ton gêné. Je ne sais pas si tu peux le comprendre…

- Je me contrefous de le comprendre ou non, dis-moi ce que tu es.

Si son anatomie l'avait permis, il aurait sourit.

- Je suis comme qui dirait, un passeur.

- Un passeur ?

- C'est ça. Un lien entre les mondes. Je vais et viens à volonté entre les mondes, sans foi ni loi.

Seule avec ce drôle de chat dans la cuisine immense du pensionnat, elle se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Il s'était tu et sincèrement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir été embarquée dans une histoire de fous.

''Un chat noir aux yeux jaunes qui parle, me dit qu'il me connaît depuis mes dix ans et me raconte qu'il existe plusieurs mondes…''

- Je te sens sceptique, déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Ca t'étonne ? lui répondit-elle. Tu débarques comme ça, d'un coup et je devrais t'accueillir à bras ouverts alors que tu es un parfait inconnu ?

Il l'observa longuement.

- Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas regardée dans un miroir ? fit-il.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Moi si. Il n'y en a pas un dans le coin ?

Elle le mena dans les douches. En guise de miroir, elle lui désigna les glaces qui s'alignaient au-dessus des lavabos. Il grimpa sur l'un d'eux et se hissa sur ses pattes arrière pour se trouver à hauteur de son reflet.

- Approche.

Elle s'exécuta, un peu méfiante.

- Et bien ? demanda-t-elle une fois près du chat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Le reflet d'une fille brune aux yeux bleus et celui d'…

Elle ravala ses derniers mots. Elle avait faillit dire qu'elle voyait le reflet d'un chat noir. Mais elle avait beau chercher, se frotter les yeux, elle ne voyait que son reflet à elle. Pas de chat. Alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant le miroir.

- Comment est-ce que… ?

Elle ne pu pas finir sa phrase, trop estomaquée pour cela. Le chat la dévisageait avec une lueur mesquine dans le regard.

- Pose ta main sur le miroir.

Elle avança prudemment ses doigts, comme si elle allait se les faire dévorer. Il n'y eut pas le contact glacé qu'elle attendait, juste une sensation de picotement dans tout le bras alors que sa main disparaissait, engloutie par le miroir.

- Alors ? Toujours pas convaincue ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Keith Fye **: Euh… ''Non-distance'' = proximité ? En effet, tu t'embrouilles un peu avec les mots. C'est moi qui te fais perdre tes moyens comme ça ou c'est naturel ? XD

Je pense avoir quand même avoir saisi l'idée principale et je te remercie.

**Le Livre de Mars** : ''Le passeur''… Hum, non je ne connais pas ce livre, donc du coup pour m'en inspirer c'est râpé. J'essaierais de le trouver, ça peut toujours être intéressant.

Pour l'identité de Xion, je dois en savoir autant, sinon moins que toi étant donné que je n'ai fait qu'admirer la jaquette de 356/2 Days dans les rayons. Mais je suis persuadée que c'est bien Naminé la Simili de Kairi.

Quant à une histoire d'amour entre les deux demoiselles, faudra voir dans quel sens le récit évolue.

**yamaneko and chikodark** : C'est deux pseudos pour une seule personne ou un pseudo pour deux gens ? Je parle auquel ? Oo

Ma fic ? Divine ? On vient de me hisser au rang de dieu en l'espace d'une ligne, waaah ! Moui bon, faut que j'arrête Ôkami moi…

Sinon, c'est très gentil à vous (toi ?) de te proposer pour me conseiller. C'est juste dommage que je ne puisse pas te répondre, l'adresse email n'apparaît pas dans la review. Je vais alors formuler ma demande ici : j'aurai besoin d'en savoir plus sur Xion, pour une peut-être future fic ou même pour compléter un peu celle-ci. Des infos du genre son histoire, ses rapports avec les autres personnages, son caractère.

Vous pouvez faire ça à plusieurs, par message privé ça serait bien et même très sympa.

Je sais je demande beaucoup mais faut pas vouloir me rendre service, on a pas fini sinon. XP

J'vais m'arrêter là après avoir encore dit merci à ceux qui me laissent tout plein de reviews et ceux qui lisent juste en passant. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ils étaient retournés en cuisine, parce qu'à deux heures du matin, c'était le seul endroit où l'on était sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Elle s'était à nouveau assise sur le plan de travail en aluminium, il s'était posé sur une étagère face à elle.

Elle l'écouta en silence, sans l'interrompre, raconter ce qu'il s'était passé il y a sept ans. Elle ne posa ses questions que lorsqu'il eut terminé.

- Et pourquoi tu ne reviens que maintenant si tu peux passer dans les mondes ?

- Tu as brisé le miroir avant que je puisse le passer. Le père de Kairi a abattu le tigre mais je suis resté de l'autre côté et je n'avais pas prévu ça. Il m'a fallut un peu plus de cinq ans pour retrouver ton monde, puis un peu plus d'un an et demi pour te retrouver toi. J'ai passé les mois restants à te surveiller.

- Me surveiller ?

- Oui. Tes moindres faits et gestes.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Ces derniers mois, elle avait peut-être des choses à cacher…

- Tu es humaine, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

- Oui bon passons, continua-t-elle. Comment ça se fait que je puisse passer par un miroir ? Les autres filles s'appuient tranquillement dessus sans disparaître dans un autre monde.

- Et bien… Mon hypothèse la plus plausible est que tu es un passeur toi aussi. Et chaque passeur a son propre moyen de locomotion. Par exemple, je suis obligé de passer par l'ombre de la lune. Le miroir doit être ton passage.

L'ombre de la lune ? C'était stupide, la lune n'avait pas d'ombre, ce n'était que le reflet du soleil. Comment un reflet pouvait-il posséder une ombre ?

Elle se dit finalement qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé mentale ne pas chercher plus loin. Ca faisait trop à avaler en une seule nuit.

- Bon admettons, continua-t-elle. Mais un passeur, ça fait quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose en réalité, déclara-t-il d'un ton blasé.

- Pas grand-chose ? A part visiter les mondes, tu ne fais rien ?

- Et bien, si on peut dire que je visite les mondes…

Voyant qu'il avait l'air d'hésiter pour la première fois de la soirée, elle relança.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, je t'expliquerais tout ça une prochaine fois. Il se fait tard.

Il se leva sur ces derniers mots et commença à se diriger vers la fenêtre entrouverte.

- Hey attends ! Pense pas t'en tirer comme ça, cria Naminé en s'élançant vers lui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Le chat avait disparut d'un coup, happé par un rayon de lune.

Elle regarda ses doigts un instant, comme cherchant à leur trouver une réalité qui lui échappait totalement cette nuit. Ces mêmes doigts qui avaient traversés un simple miroir dans les douches des filles et qui s'étaient refermés sur un rayon de lune il y avait juste quelques secondes.

Elle soupira dans le silence.

Mieux valait ne pas prêter trop de crédit aux paroles d'un simple chat noir. Après tout, ces animaux étaient censés porter malheur, non ? Comme briser un miroir. Ca rapportait quoi déjà ?

Ah oui, sept ans de malheur.

Elle se rendit à sa chambre en pensant à cette histoire de superstition. Les chats noirs ne portaient pas malheur. D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait cette idée encore ? Quel imbécile pouvait bien croire que les chats noirs provoquaient des catastrophes ? Il n'y avait pratiquement que des félins de cette couleur. Le noir l'emportait sur le gris, et le gris sur le blanc. Question de génétique.

Mais le miroir par contre…

Sept ans de malheur. Elle en avait brisé un il y avait sept années de cela. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle allait enfin connaître le bonheur ?

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Après tout, c'était normal. A près de trois heures du matin, tout le monde commence à fatiguer.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit. L'orage éclatait enfin. Quelque part tant mieux, il ferait moins lourd le lendemain et les jours suivants. Mais d'autre part… Elle n'aimait pas l'orage. Elle était toujours tendue comme une corde en voyant les éclairs, guettant le coup de tonnerre qui ne manquait jamais de suivre. La puissance de la foudre l'effrayait.

La pluie ne tombait toujours pas. Un autre éclair l'aveugla et elle du mettre une main en visière tant ses yeux la brûlaient. Et puis, en voyant que cet éclair là ne s'éteignait pas, ses pupilles s'habituèrent à la lumière vive pour voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas du phénomène météo tant appréhendé mais plutôt d'une personne qu'elle n'aurait voulu rencontrer pour rien au monde à cette heure là. Le faisceau de la lampe torche se baissa finalement.

- Et bien mademoiselle, on s'est perdue ? demanda la surveillante avec un sourire satisfait.

''Et merde…'' jura-t-elle intérieurement.

Quelque part près d'elle, le chat jubilait, caché dans l'ombre. Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de se taire, il retirait ses mots. En sept ans, elle était toujours aussi peu discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Et ça n'avait pas échappé à la surveillante qui effectuait sa ronde nocturne. Et c'est à peine si il réussit à contenir son fou rire lorsqu'elle essaya de se justifier.

Il les regarda passer près de lui sans le remarquer puis partit en silence.

* * *

Elle étouffa un énième bâillement derrière sa main. Néo la regarda faire du coin de l'œil. Amusé. Décidément, elle ne savait pas quel avis elle avait sur ce garçon. La veille, c'était ses nerfs qui avaient craqués. Découvrir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir de la couleur lui avait fait un choc. Mais sincèrement, elle ne savait pas dans quel sac le mettre celui-là.

Il devait sûrement penser la même chose que tous les autres. Après tout, il avait été élevé comme tout le monde, avec les mêmes préjugés sur la couleur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait lui aussi que ça en faisait un allié. Elle n'avait aucun allié de toutes façons. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle attendait quelque chose de Néo.

Ce n'était qu'un nouvel élève qui ne pourrait rien pour elle.

Son esprit vagabonda jusqu'au chat. Rencontré la veille lui aussi. C'était une drôle de coïncidence quand même. Néo et le chat en même temps, tous les deux sortant du lot. Les yeux colorés. Pourquoi toujours les yeux ? Pourquoi pas les cheveux. Des cheveux verts, bleus, jaune comme les siens, ou même rouges… Ca serait beau des cheveux rouges.

Ils durent se lever lorsque le principal entra dans la salle, tous au garde à vous presque. Le bonhomme balaya les élèves du regard. Il s'arrêta un instant sur Néo, comme pour savoir pourquoi un de ses élèves portait de telles lunettes, puis continua son petit manège jusqu'à Xion. Cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta bel et bien.

- Vous, mademoiselle, fit-il en la pointant du doigt. Suivez-moi.

Elle traversa la salle la tête haute sous les murmures qui s'élevaient. Elle n'avait rien fait et elle le savait bien. Restait à savoir pourquoi elle était convoquée. Elle emboîta le pas au principal qui ne dit rien. Tout juste si il lui lança un regard. Et leurs pas résonnaient lugubrement dans les couloirs aux teintes grisâtres.

Arrivés devant son bureau, il lui tint la porte, comme tout galant homme qu'il se devait d'être un minimum.

- Asseyez vous, lui ordonna-t-il en prenant lui-même place sur son fauteuil.

Elle s'exécuta et attendit. Il lui tendit un dossier avec son nom de famille sur la couverture.

- Ouvrez-le.

Il y avait tout sur elle là-dedans. Nom, prénom (Naminé), date et lieu de naissance, écoles fréquentés, adresses, antécédents médicaux… Et une photo d'identité sur laquelle elle avait treize ans, à son entrée au pensionnat. La fille sur cette photo lui semblait totalement inconnue, elle avait du mal à croire que c'était elle il y a quelques années à peine. Elle lui faisait même un peu pitié. C'était vraiment elle là-dessus ?

Le principal lui posa la même question.

- Est-ce réellement vous sur cette photo ?

Xion prit le temps de refermer le dossier avant de répondre.

- Oui, mais c'était il y a quatre ans.

- Hum… Prénom et apparence différents, mais même personne. C'est dans une drôle d'histoire que vous vous êtes fourrée.

- Ca l'est pour vous. De mon côté, ça m'a simplifié la vie.

- Contrairement à celle de l'administration.

Administration ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire dans sa vie privée celle-là ? Le sourcil interrogateur qu'elle leva encouragea le principal à poursuivre.

- Vous vous faites passer pour une autre en toute impunité. C'est de l'usurpation d'identité, vous comprenez ?

- Ce n'est pas si grave, je comprendrais que ça gêne quelqu'un si je me faisais réellement passer pour une autre personne. Au pire, Xion serait ma sœur. Ca ne sort pas du cadre familial, n'est-ce pas ?

Persuadée de lui avoir cloué le bec, elle s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin. Ca faisait près de quatre mois qu'elle portait le prénom et l'apparence de Xion sans problème, ils n'avaient qu'à réagir avant à l'administration. Le principal aussi se mit à sourire, un de ces sourires qui vous font présumer d'une catastrophe. Celui que vous fait le médecin en vous disant ''tu ne sentiras rien'' avant de planter l'aiguille. Un rictus qui effaça celui de Xion.

- Personnellement et au niveau de l'établissement, ça ne pose aucun problème, il suffira que vous signez un simple papier sur lequel vous assurez que ce dossier est bien le votre. Votre pseudonyme sera adopté par tout le monde ici.

Ca semblait trop beau.

- Mais… ? fit Xion, méfiante.

- Mais vous savez comment on en est arrivés là. Que du noir, du blanc ou du gris.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment les cours d'histoire, vous m'excuserez.

Il soupira.

- Pour faire simple, un homme a profité d'une prise de pouvoir pour se faire une petite place. Il mangea tous les opposants un par un et finit par prendre la tête du pays.

- Une dictature ?

- C'est ça, et comme tout bon dictateur, il lui fallait un signe, quelque chose qui lui appartienne, qui le représente. Malheureusement pour lui, tout avait été essayé. Symboles pris et repris, couleurs vives ou fades, il ne lui restait rien.

- Rien à part la non couleur, termina Xion.

Alors c'était si bête que ça ? Un homme, un seul avait réussi à retirer toute couleur de ce monde et fait de sa vie ce qu'elle était actuellement ? C'était une histoire de fou. Ce monde était complètement dingue.

- Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il y a un peu plus de 150 ans.

- Tant que ça ? Et personne n'a levé la voix ?

Le principal secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Non personne. Il faut dire qu'il avait les moyens de faire taire tout le monde. A sa mort c'est son fils qui a reprit, avec les mêmes principes. Et à la mort de ce dernier, c'est sa fille qui a continué. Si vous suiviez les actualités, vous auriez vu que notre dirigeant a changé il y a à peine quinze ans.

Il y avait quinze ans, elle en avait deux…

- Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de ça que vous êtes ici maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a plus de 150 ans, nous portions tous ou presque de la couleur. Que ce soit sur notre peau, nos vêtements ou comme vous, les yeux et les cheveux.

- Et ces gens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

- On les a payés, assez grassement d'ailleurs. Pour qu'ils ne lèguent pas leur couleur à leurs descendants.

Elle commençait à comprendre.

- Vous me demandez d'aller me faire stériliser ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Calmez-vous. Comprenez, vous êtes la séquelle d'une erreur génétique. Ce sera la même erreur si vous avez des enfants, vous pensez sincèrement qu'ils seront heureux ?

Elle baissa les yeux et serra les dents pour ne pas lui crier son avis personnel sur la question à la figure.

- Et si je refuse ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Ce sont les médecins qui viendront vous chercher, si vous résistez toujours, c'est sûrement l'anesthésiant et la camisole qui vous attendent.

- En gros, on ne me laisse pas le choix.

Le principal se leva et alla se poster devant la porte qu'il ouvrit. Xion se redressa elle aussi.

- Je ne sais pas si on vous paiera. L'opération est censée se dérouler dans deux semaines, juste au début des vacances pour que vous puissiez récupérer.

Elle passa la porte, se retrouvant seule dans le couloir. Deux semaines de vacances à profiter des effets secondaires des médicaments… Super programme.

- Vous irez dans l'hôpital de votre ville de naissance. Vous y resterez le temps nécessaire aussi. J'ai déjà prévenu le pensionnat, il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté-là. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

Il ferma la porte sur ces derniers mots, laissant une Xion complètement estomaquée. Non content de l'envoyer se faire stériliser comme un chien ou un chat errant, on la renvoyait sous les coups de sa mère. Chez elle.

* * *

Xion ne rentra pas au pensionnat ce soir-là. Elle avait besoin de digérer tout ça. Elle aurait un autre blâme sûrement, mais elle s'en moquait complètement. Elle avait d'autres choses à penser.

Le ciel était clair ce soir-là. Pas complètement noir, plutôt un gris très foncé. Et quelques étoiles osaient même se montrer.

- Je t'aurais donné le goût des hauteurs ? fi le chat en la rejoignant sur la plate-forme.

Elle se contenta de pousser un soupir et de se laisser tomber sur le dos, bras écartés, face au ciel. Elle était venu dans ce chantier avec l'espoir d'être tranquille, pensant bêtement que le panneau ''interdit au public'' dissuaderait les plus curieux. Ca ne devait pas prendre le chat en compte alors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je t'amène un invité, déclara le félin.

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclama Xion en se redressant.

Un éclat de rire à ses pieds lui fit baisser les yeux. C'était Néo.

- Alors comme ça c'est bien vrai ! Je ne voulais pas croire ta copine de chambre mais tu parles bien aux chats noirs, fit le jeune garçon.

Xion fit la moue et détourna le regard. A côté d'elle, le chat poussa un miaulement enjoué. Qu'est-ce que Néo faisait dans cet endroit ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit que fréquentait un adolescent normal à 23 heures. A part pour se procurer quelques produits et autres marchandises illicites, mais elle n'avait vu aucun dealer dans le coin.

Elle lança un regard assassin au chat.

- C'est toi qui l'as amené, lui dit-elle, assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

- Il est monté jusqu'au balcon de ta chambre au pensionnat, je n'allais pas le laisser en plan, répondit-il sur le même ton. Il a traumatisé ta colocataire.

Monté jusqu'au balcon ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire au pensionnat ? A ma fenêtre en plus !

- Je suis venu te voir, déclara-t-il calmement en se juchant près d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? On ne peut pas t'attraper juste après les cours apparemment. Enfin… la rumeur court comme quoi personne n'y est arrivé.

- Bien, comme ça tu pourras te targuer d'être le premier à y être parvenu, lui fit-elle d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui ici.

Le chat lui mordit la main.

- Aïe ! Mais… Mais ça va pas ?

- Tu te conduis comme une imbécile ! lui lança-t-il. Tu ne voulais plus être seule, quelqu'un vient et tu l'envoies balader !

- C'est pas tes oignons ! lui cracha-t-elle.

- Bien.

Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, la queue haute. Xion soupira en massant sa main endolorie. A côté d'elle, Néo se frottait les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Xion, un peu plus doucement cette fois.

- Je… Non, rien. J'ai cru que le chat parlait vraiment, mais…

- Mais c'est trop bizarre, termina Xion.

Elle se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le dos pour contempler le ciel. Néo l'imita peu après.

- Bizarre oui… C'est le mot.

Un ange passa.

- Il a parlé, tu as bien entendu, fit Xion.

- Hein ? Mais les chats ne parlent pas, protesta Néo en tournant la tête vers elle.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle était belle ainsi. En classe, elle rêvassait, elle était absente. Mais là, concentrée sur les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête, elle était présente et il pouvait presque palper sa présence. La lueur faible et pâle de la lune lui donnait un aspect irréel.

- Dans ce monde, les chats qui parlent n'existent pas, la couleur non plus. Et pourtant, nous sommes là, fit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, le fixant de ses prunelles colorées.

- Vu comme ça, répondit Néo en grimaçant. C'est vrai qu'un chat qui parle parait banal.

Le silence se refit une place entre eux deux. Xion lui tournait à présent le dos.

- On m'a dit que tu dessinais, tenta Néo pour briser ce silence oppressant.

- Oui.

- Tu me montreras tes dessins ?

- Plutôt mourir.

''Et bien… C'est pas gagné'' pensa le jeune homme.

On la lui avait décrite farouche, mais à ce point…

- Tu es toujours aussi franche ?

- Depuis qu'un harceleur avec des lunettes de soleil me suit jusque sur un chantier à moitié à l'abandon ? Je pense oui.

- Tu n'as qu'à me le dire si tu ne veux pas que je te parle. On peut même délimiter une distance de sécurité si tu y tiens tant que ça.

- Non, marmonna-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de se replier un peu plus sur elle-même. Il commençait à faire froid. Mais c'était un froid qui n'avait rien de naturel. Si elle ne voulait pas éloigner Néo, c'était parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas la considérer complètement comme une erreur de la nature. Ou alors, si c'était le cas contraire, il ne devait pas avoir une très haute opinion de lui-même.

Et elle devait bien se l'avouer, c'était aussi par curiosité. Comment réagirait Néo à long terme. L'option qui lui semblait la plus probable était qu'il la laisserait tomber dans peu de temps. Peut-être même se mettrait-il à la pointer du doigt lui aussi. Et juste pour ça, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache trop.

- Xion, regarde-moi, lui dit-il dans son dos.

Elle se retourna, convaincue qu'elle ne croiserait qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil et des paroles dont elle douterait toujours de leur sincérité. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait retiré ses lunettes, laissant la lune luire dans le vert de ses yeux. Elle fut aussi gênée de constater qu'il se tenait près, trop près même. Elle mit de la distance entre eux deux et il eut l'air déçu. Elle-même se sentait penaude.

Cette fois, le malaise était bien réel, presque à couper au couteau. Une lueur dans le ciel les sortit de leur mutisme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Xion en se redressant.

Elle regardait les lueurs tomber du ciel, éclairer le squelette d'acier d'un centre commercial à peine commencé, les silhouettes de grues dont l'ombre grandissait avant de disparaître, semblable à des monstres sortis des profondeurs.

- Une pluie d'étoiles filantes, répondit Néo avec un calme étonnant pour Xion.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Et si… Et si jamais une étoile s'écrase par ici ? fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il la regarda d'un air étrangement surpris.

- Tu n'as jamais vu d'étoile filante, déclara-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. Vu ses réactions, elle ne devait même pas en avoir entendu parler un jour.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Jamais… murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Il eut un sourire contrit et passa un bras autour des ses épaules, l'attirant à lui. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'offrait aucune résistance.

- Et bien, commença-t-il en levant son bras libre vers le ciel, si une étoile tombe ici je la renverrais d'où elle vient !

Elle le regarda un instant, comme cherchant à savoir si il était sérieux ou non. Et elle éclata soudainement de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, c'est juste… tes yeux, dit-elle entre deux hoquets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

- Ils ne mentent pas. Tes yeux…

* * *

...

Reviews ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Quelques lignes : Et bien, enfin les vacances. Une semaine juste mais ça fait quand même du bien. Assez pour que je poste un nouveau chapitre. Je considère cela comme un exploit avec le rapport, les devoirs, le stage qui se prépare et le dur labeur qu'est la glandouille. J'vous jure, pire que la flemmingite aigue. **

**Mouais... J'vais continuer la fic avant de trop me faire crier dessus. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ce fut le cœur battant la chamade et les yeux pleins d'étoiles filantes qu'elle rentra au pensionnat ce soir-là. Le portail était fermé bien sûr. On n'attendait personne à minuit passé. Xion fit alors le tour pour escalader l'enceinte là où elle était la moins haute. Ou là où on pouvait atteindre le sommet sans trop de difficultés.

Lorsqu'elle retomba de l'autre côté, elle eut l'impression que le choc était remonté jusqu'à son crâne. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'habitude de ce genre d'acrobaties et sauter d'un mur de plus de deux mètres de haut n'était pas son exercice favori. Si encore elle était gymnaste, elle y serait peut-être arrivée sans dommage.

Xion vérifia si elle était entière. D'abord les chevilles qu'elle fit jouer dans tous les sens, puis ses poignets et ses mains avec lesquels elle s'était réceptionnée.

Tout allait bien.

L'ambiance était juste plus lugubre qu'à l'habitude. Un pensionnat n'ayant à la base rien de vraiment attractif. Rajouté à une nuit sans lune et un vent léger qui faisait voler les papiers gras jetés au hasard, ça en devenait presque effrayant. En plus du chat noir qui traversait la cour en se dirigeant vers elle au petit trot.

Elle se releva et attendit qu'il arrive devant elle. Il s'assit sur son postérieur, enroula sa queue autour des pattes et la regarda fixement. Pendant plusieurs secondes.

Xion fut la première à perdre patience.

- Quoi encore ? fit-elle.

Il l'avait laissé seule avec Néo, d'accord. C'était déjà une chose dont elle lui était relativement redevable. Mais revenir comme ça sans prévenir…

Et puis, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait de cette façon, c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer ou à lui apprendre. Quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas forcément à Xion.

Il eut un reniflement.

- Toi, tu es amoureuse, dit-il tout haut.

Alors là ! Vraiment, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça.

- Quoi ? Je peux savoir d'où tu sors ça ?

- A tes yeux qui pétillent, ton grand sourire stupide et même au rouge qui te monte aux joues. Je n'ai même pas besoin de te demander comment ça s'est passé avec Néo, le simple fait que tu te caresses régulièrement les lèvres me suffit.

- Oui, c'est bon écrase…

C'était sa vie privée après tout.

- C'était agréable ? demanda le chat.

Xion se dit que le pire dans toute cette histoire, ce n'était pas les questions indiscrètes du chat, mais plutôt la façon dont il les posait. A la manière d'un enfant innocent.

- C'était chaud et doux, répondit-elle.

- Mais ?

- Mais je l'ai repoussé quand j'ai vu qu'il était trop pressé.

Elle porta la main à son menton.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ?

- Magie féline jeune fille. Tu comprendras quand tu seras grande. Allez viens, continua-t-il en se levant. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Elle le suivit dans le noir, guidée par les yeux jaunes qu'il tournait parfois vers elle. Tout en marchant elle repensa à la soirée.

En plein chantier, sur une plate-forme de manutention, l'endroit n'était pas idéal au romantisme. Pourtant, Néo l'avait embrassée après que l'étoile filante ne se soit écrasée. Elle avait d'abord sursauté, surprise de ce soudain contact sur ses lèvres. Puis elle s'était laissée aller. La chaleur dans son ventre l'avait empêchée de refuser quoique ce soit. S'il n'avait pas eu les mains aussi baladeuses dès le début, elle l'aurait peut-être laissé continuer.

Néo était tout simplement allé trop vite. Il l'avait entraînée sur un terrain qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde. La sensation d'une peau contre la sienne lui était nouvelle, on l'évitait depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait simplement eu peur de l'inconnu.

Elle suivait toujours le chat, presque inconsciemment. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides, pas ceux du chat. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être complètement seule. Ce soir, elle avait goûté à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de savourer. Et le simple avant-goût sur sa langue suffisait à la frustrer.

Le chat l'avait amenée jusqu'aux douches, devant la rangée de lavabos surmontée des miroirs. Il sauta sous l'un d'eux.

- Tiens regarde, ses cheveux ont un peu foncés depuis mais tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à la reconnaître.

Le chat n'avait toujours pas de reflet. Mais son reflet à elle, il était différent cette fois. Elle s'approcha un peu plus pour voir.

Son reflet la dévisageait en silence, immobile comme elle l'était elle-même. Dans la pénombre, elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose aussi. Le chat rectifia cela en allant frapper l'interrupteur d'un coup de patte.

Ce reflet n'était pas le sien. Seuls les yeux bleus trouvaient leurs homologues. Le visage était semblable lui aussi. La différence majeure tenait dans leur chevelure. Xion savait très bien que ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs, un noir d'encre. Ceux de son reflet lui arrivaient aux épaules, d'un…

- De la couleur… fit doucement Xion. Ce n'est pas moi.

- C'est toi, sans être toi.

Xion passa un moment à regarder cette image qui lui ressemblait tellement, tout en étant terriblement différente.

- Arrête de la fixer comme ça, tu vas l'inquiéter, la prévint le chat. Elle ne doit même pas savoir qui tu es.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous ne vous êtes pas vues depuis sept ans. Tu trouves que tu ressembles à la petite Naminé blonde ? Pas moi en tous cas.

La fille l'observait aussi, l'air intrigué.

Le chat s'était allongé et regardait calmement la scène, se passant une patte derrière l'oreille de temps à autre.

- Elle… elle peut m'entendre ?

- Non, c'est un des problèmes du miroir. C'est un bon isolant phonique.

- J'ai l'impression que tu te fous de moi.

- Peut-être un peu, mais c'est dans ma nature. Si tu ne me crois pas, essaye de lui dire quelque chose. Ca va faire deux heures qu'elle attend ici pendant que tu bécotais ta star à lunettes.

- Si tu pouvais tenir ta langue sur ce sujet…

- On verra. Occupe-toi d'abord de ton reflet.

Xion tourna la tête vers le miroir. Il était couvert de buée et quelque chose avait été écrit dessus.

''Je cherche Naminé. Le chat m'a dit qu'il l'amènerait.''

Xion effaça le message d'un revers de sa manche et marqua à son tour.

''Naminé, c'est moi. Qui es-tu ?''

La fille traça deux caractères du bout du doigt. Ceux de son prénom. ''Kai'', la mer et ''Ri'', la raison.

''Je suis Kairi. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?''

Xion secoua la tête, Kairi eut l'air déçue puis elle porta la main à une mèche de ses cheveux et la tira devant elle avant de pointer Xion du doigt.

Cette dernière ne comprit pas et se contenta d'ébouriffer sa propre chevelure en y passant la main. Elle devait cependant admettre que les reflets qui jouaient de l'autre côté du miroir étaient magnifiques. C'était quoi comme couleur déjà ? Le chat lui avait dit qu'elles se connaissaient avant, alors elle avait du savoir de quelle couleur il s'agissait. Ca lui disait vaguement quelque chose…

''Ils sont tout noirs maintenant. Pourquoi ?'' traça Kairi.

Xion eut un rire durant lequel le chat sembla se réveiller.

- Tu peux nous laisser seules ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de déguerpir, sachant très bien qu'elles avaient besoin de se retrouver.

C'était étrange que la mémoire de Naminé se soit effacée de cette façon. Il n'y avait rien eu de vraiment choquant ou traumatisant il y a sept ans. Peut-être le tigre… On accordait certains pouvoirs à cet animal, pourquoi pas celui d'effacer la mémoire ? Le chat n'en savait rien. Les tigres, ce n'était pas son fort. Il préférait les sorcières. Celles qui lui avaient permis de voir la nuit, de marcher sans bruit et de bondir aussi haut.

Mais il n'y avait nulle sorcière dans ce monde gris. Il y avait Naminé et peut-être Néo. Lui aussi avait de la couleur après tout. Le chat se demanda si le jeune homme voyait aussi quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il se regardait dans une glace. Ca méritait bien une petite enquête que le félin se promit de réaliser plus tard. Si Naminé avait un lien avec Kairi, alors Néo aussi devait avoir une moitié quelque part.

Pas ce soir pensa le chat. Ce soir, il avait une ballade à chanter à la lune.

* * *

Les deux semaines passèrent à toute allure. C'était bien connu, le temps prenait un malin plaisir à accélérer pour nous rapprocher d'un évènement désagréable.

Deux semaines durant lesquelles Néo se rapprochait de Xion à petits pas mesurés. Deux semaines où chaque soir, la jeune fille se rendait devant les miroirs pour voir Kairi. Deux semaines qui lui permirent de reconstituer une petite partie de ses souvenirs sans qu'elle ne parvienne à se rappeler de la couleur des cheveux de Kairi.

Le soir de son départ, elle ne fit d'au revoir à personne mais elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir sa compagne de chambre lui lancer un tonitruant ''t'as intérêt à revenir ou j'pique ta moitié de chambre !''.

C'était la directrice de l'établissement qui l'amènerait à l'hôpital. Xion y resterait le temps de l'opération puis partirait chez elle. Avec son père. Aucune mention de sa mère n'avait été faite et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Autant retarder la confrontation le plus possible.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre et trois hommes en blouse blanche l'accueillirent dès son arrivée. Ils l'amenèrent dans une petite salle où ils lui demandèrent de se déshabiller et d'enfiler une tenue qui ressemblait vaguement à deux immenses feuilles de papier que l'on avait agrafées ensemble. Une devant, l'autre derrière. Elle ne risquait pas d'avoir très chaud avec ça. On lui demanda ensuite de s'allonger sur un de ces lits à roulettes à l'air pas très solide.

Xion ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait s'inquiéter de l'opération en elle-même ou du fait qu'elle serait peut-être à demi consciente lorsqu'on l'ouvrirait en deux. En sachant qu'environ la moitié des endormis lors de pareilles opérations ne l'étaient pas réellement… Elle se serait peut-être même mise à prier si un des chirurgiens ne lui avait pas brusquement appliqué le masque sur le nez et la bouche.

- Comptez jusqu'à dix, lui dit-il avec un sourire artificiel.

Elle n'atteignit même pas le chiffre 3.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle parvint à entrouvrir les yeux, elle se crut retournée quatre ans auparavant. Lorsqu'elle était allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, la poitrine serrée par les bandages qui tenaient ses côtes brisées et que son père la veillait en silence, assis sur une chaise qui semblait trop petite pour lui.

La scène était à peu de choses près la même.

Son père avait vieilli, ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient maintenant grisonnants, des rides barraient son front soucieux et il avait l'air encore plus abattu que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il paraissait plus petit que dans son souvenir aussi. Ou bien c'était elle qui avait grandi depuis.

Il posa une grande main rassurante sur le front de Xion en voyant qu'elle sortait doucement de son sommeil.

- Bonjour ma chérie, dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant de se dégager de cette affreuse sensation qui l'étouffait, son corps entier était engourdi. Et l'affreuse douleur à son bas ventre l'effrayait.

* * *

Plus tard devant le miroir, elle contemplait la plaie qui courait sur son ventre de son nombril à sa féminité. La nausée n'était pas partie. Les médecins lui avaient dit que c'était une réaction post-opératoire. Elle avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir les entrailles à l'envers. Ils avaient du couper le mauvais morceau…

Xion rebaissa son t-shirt en soupirant. Les médicaments la fatiguaient beaucoup eux aussi. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé le traitement depuis trois jours, elle n'allait pas l'arrêter.

Et puis elle était chez elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait chez elle ? Depuis trois jours. Elle avait retrouvé sa chambre, ses bibelots de verre couverts de poussière, son lit aux draps blancs qui avait été refait récemment et tout ses meubles. Et une surprise l'avait attendue. Quelque chose de grand, au moins plus qu'elle, et recouvert d'un tissu blanc. Elle l'avait tiré d'une main hésitante, presque tremblante. Elle avait été éblouie lorsque le tissu avait touché terre.

- Un miroir ?

- Oui, avait répondu son père près d'elle. Tu avais l'air de beaucoup apprécier celui qu'il y avait dans le couloir, je me suis dis que ça te ferait plaisir.

Elle avait passé ses doigts sur le cadre d'ébène, les avait fait glisser sur son reflet qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits à ce moment là.

- Alors ? Il te plaît ?

- Ou… Oui, bien sûr. Merci papa.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix éteinte. Elle ne savait pas particulièrement pourquoi, mais ce cadeau l'inquiétait un peu. Comme si avec lui, les choses allaient se chambouler à jamais.

Sa mère n'était pas là. Sa mère n'était et ne serait plus là.

Elle était partie. Parce qu'elle avait voulu rayer Naminé à jamais de sa vie, mais pas son père. Ils s'étaient disputés et elle était partie en claquant la porte. Elle n'était même pas revenue chercher ses affaires.

Le chat bondit sur son lit et Xion le regarda longuement, se demandant ce qu'un coussin noir faisait brusquement sur son drap blanc.

- Houla ! Les cachets t'abrutissent on dirait.

Ce coussin venait de parler, il avait des yeux aussi, ainsi que quatre pattes. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et s'allongea près de ce drôle de coussin, les bras de part et d'autre de la tête.

- Fais moi voir, fit le coussin à côté de son oreille.

- Voir quoi ?

- La marque sur ton ventre.

Elle releva à nouveau son t-shirt. Le coussin siffla.

- Ils ne t'ont pas loupée.

- Le chat…

Bien sûr que c'était le chat. Un coussin ne parle pas. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour se sentir bête. Alors elle s'endormit.

* * *

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois là ? demanda le chat à la silhouette qui se découpait dans la chambre.

Kairi avait traversé le miroir quelques minutes plus tôt et était restée à regarder Naminé dormir.

- Pour moi ? Ou pour elle ? fit la jeune fille.

- Les deux.

Kairi prit une inspiration.

- Pour moi, c'est peut-être dangereux, ce monde n'est pas le mien et tu m'as dit que les couleurs disparaissaient petit à petit.

Le chat hocha la tête. Naminé dormait toujours, roulée en boule dans ce lit qui avait toujours l'air trop grand pour elle. Elle avait perdu du poids ces derniers jours aussi, de sorte qu'elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os.

- Après pour elle… Je ne sais pas trop. Elle a vraiment oublié beaucoup de choses et je n'ai aucune idée de si elle veut se les rappeler ou non, continua Kairi.

Perché sur la commode au milieu des bibelots de verre qui luisaient doucement dans la pénombre, le chat la fixait lugubrement.

- Et toi ? Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

Kairi lança un regard à Naminé.

- La voir sourire. Comme avant, lorsque nous étions ensemble dans cette chambre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a un joli sourire.

- Le tien non plus n'est pas mal. Surtout quand tu la regardes comme ça, lança le félin.

Kairi détourna le regard. Mais elle avait beau essayer de regarder ailleurs, elle finissait toujours par tomber sur le visage paisible de Naminé qui dormait paisiblement.

- Je vais y aller. Donne lui ça de ma part.

Elle tira quelque chose de la sacoche qu'elle portait à la taille et le déposa sur la commode.

''Au même endroit qu'il y a sept ans'' pensa le chat.

Le coquillage en forme de spirale trônait fièrement devant lui. Le chat ne regarda même pas le départ de Kairi qui se fit sans bruit.

Ses yeux restaient rivés sur Naminé, habités de flammes oscillantes.

Qui peignaient les rêves de la jeune fille ce soir. Car le pinceau de cette dernière était déjà sec.

* * *

Elle s'était réveillée avec une envie de vomir plus forte qu'à l'habitude. Son crâne aussi lui faisait mal. Le chat ne l'aida pas beaucoup en bondissant près d'elle aussi vite.

- On t'a fait un cadeau cette nuit ! lança-t-il gaiement.

- Hein ? Un cadeau ?

L'animal fit un signe de tête en direction de la commode blanche. Naminé sortit de son lit avec quelques difficultés et tangua dangereusement jusqu'au meuble. S'y cramponnant pour ne pas tomber.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? marmonna-t-elle en prenant le petit coquillage dans sa main.

Il devait faire la longueur de son doigt, spiralé et décoré de dessins qui étaient bien trop géométriques pour avoir été faits naturellement. Coloré…

Mais de quelle couleur ?

''Allez ! Souviens-toi, c'est la même couleur que les cheveux de Kairi.''

Rien à faire. Le mot restait sur le bout de sa langue, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à visiter son esprit et à n'emporter que cette couleur là avec lui.

Elle lança un regard curieux au chat. Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ça ? Ca ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié après tout. Non, quand même pas…

Le chat était resté sur le lit.

Quoique… Il avait l'air assez filou pour le faire.

- Quoi ? fit l'animal en voyant que la jeune fille le regardait sans ciller.

- Non… Rien. Je me fais des films.

On toqua.

- Entre !

La seule réponse fut un autre toquement.

Naminé posa le coquillage et alla ouvrir la porte. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne derrière. La jeune fille resta un moment interdite. Le son s'éleva à nouveau, derrière elle. Ca venait du miroir.

Kairi toquait sur le cadre en bois avec l'air ravi d'un gamin qui aurait réussi une bonne blague.

- Toi, fit Naminé en refermant la porte.

De l'autre côté du miroir, Kairi ouvrit les bras en grand. L'air de dire ''oui, c'est bien moi''.

Le chat la rejoignit. Il s'assit devant le miroir après en avoir fait le tour et s'être frotté au cadre d'ébène, le coquillage dans la gueule.

- Hé ! s'indigna Naminé. Rends-moi ça.

Il émit un miaulement frustré et lui rendit son bien. Naminé le porta à hauteur de ses yeux et de ceux de Kairi.

- Merci. Pour le coquillage.

Kairi hocha doucement la tête, signe qu'elle l'avait comprise.

Ce petit cadeau lui faisait plaisir, énormément. Il restait seulement le bémol de la couleur.

- Tu sais quoi ? fit le chat à ses pieds. Chez elle, ce genre de coquillage équivaut à une invitation.

- Elle m'invite ? demanda Naminé en baissant les yeux sur le félin qui semblait d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui.

- Oui.

Il fit le tour des jambes de Naminé et retourna se poser sur le lit tandis que cette dernière levait à nouveau les yeux vers Kairi.

- Et je ne dirai pas le reste, c'est un code de couleur que tu devras apprendre toute seule ou avec l'aide de Kairi.

- Vraiment ? Mais je ne me rappelle pas de cette couleur.

- Ah ?

Tout en discutant, elle ne voyait pas le petit manège du chat qui se ramassait sur lui-même au bord du lit. Son aptitude à sauter haut et relativement loin allait lui permettre de jouer un bon tour ce matin. Kairi non plus ne l'avait pas vu. Parfait. Il ne manquait plus que la mise en scène et les deux filles lui avaient pré-mâché le travail.

- Allons, souviens-toi. Tu te rappelles de l'échasse. Le drôle d'oiseau, l'œuf et le poussin qu'elle t'avait mené. Il était noir, blanc et…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ca la ferait réfléchir un peu plus. Il ne fallait pas que ça dure trop longtemps non plus, sinon, l'une d'elles allait le voir.

- Noir, blanc et… marmonnait Naminé, dos au félin.

Le mot lui revint instantanément. Rouge.

Kairi l'invitait avec du rouge !

Elle lança sa trouvaille tout haut en se retournant vers le chat. Mais il n'était déjà plus sur le lit. Pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes, on aurait dit qu'il volait, libéré de toute loi de l'apesanteur. Il retomba pourtant de tout son poids sur Naminé qui bascula en arrière.

Elle retomba dans les bras de Kairi, de l'autre côté.

- Et bien, tu en as mis du temps à te décider, fit cette dernière.

- On va dire… qu'on m'a quand même aidée… maugréa Naminé en lançant un regard assassin au chat qui jubilait de l'autre côté du miroir.

Le visage de Kairi s'illumina.

- Contente de te revoir ici.

- Oui. Moi aussi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde. Vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes alors ? Une bonne et heureuse année à vous tous en tous cas. Enfin, meilleure que la dernière en tous cas (c'est pas comme si vous alliez vous mettre à ramasser l'argent et le bonheur à la pelle non plus, et puis le ticket gagnant du loto est déjà réservé à mon nom c'est plus la peine d'essayer). **

**N'empêche, quand je vois le temps pourri qu'il fait chez moi, je peux pas m'empêcher d'envier les personnages de cette fic, il doit faire bon sur l'île. **

**Bonne lecture et je rappelle que les reviews sont toutes les bienvenues.**

* * *

La première pensée de Naminé ne fut pas ''ce monde est coloré'' mais ''ce monde n'est pas assez gris pour moi''.

Il n'y en avait nulle part, du noir non plus d'ailleurs. Quant au blanc, il était présent dans le ciel, sous forme de nuages légers.

Mais Naminé restait fixée sur le rouge, celui des cheveux de Kairi. Sous le soleil, c'était vraiment une couleur incroyable. Ses cheveux avaient foncés certes, mais c'était pour mieux se dévoiler à la lumière. Par contre, ses yeux brillaient toujours autant, voire même plus qu'il y a sept ans.

En attendant, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Naminé…

Cette étreinte gênait Naminé, bien que ça n'ait pas l'air d'être la même histoire pour Kairi. Ce fut le chat qui la rappela à l'ordre.

- Tu devrais la lâcher. Elle va finir par étouffer.

Naminé le chercha des yeux. Si elles l'entendaient, c'était qu'il devait être avec elles, de ce côté-ci du miroir. Elle le trouva dans le cadre de sa chambre, bien assis sur ses pattes arrières et couvant les deux filles du regard.

- Comment ça se fait qu'on l'entende de l'autre côté ? demanda Naminé à Kairi.

- Laisse tomber, il est trop bizarre de toutes façons.

- Pour vouloir tuer ton amie à peine retrouvée par étouffement, je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus bizarre, répliqua l'animal avec son cynisme habituel.

Kairi se contenta de croiser les bras avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Naminé au chat.

- Je vous rejoindrais ce soir si la lune est bonne.

- Mais…

- Va faire un tour avec Kairi en attendant. Ca ne te fera sûrement pas de mal.

Naminé se retourna vers la concernée qui avait commencé à tracer des cercles imaginaires du bout du pied, attendant la fin de la conversation. Même si elle était avec Kairi, elle se trouvait dans un autre monde. Et si elle en croyait ses souvenirs, un monde qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sien. Ici, les tigres pouvaient vous dévorer sans problème.

- Ca fait sept ans qu'elle t'attend. Tu lui dois bien ça, continua le chat.

Naminé hocha la tête.

- On se voit ce soir alors.

- Oui. Et n'oublie pas que tu es déjà venue ici. Ce monde ne t'est pas totalement inconnu, pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

A croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Naminé avait eu peur de se perdre dans ce monde coloré. Pourtant il avait raison, elle était avec une autochtone. Elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Le chat disparut en même temps que l'image de sa chambre. Le reflet était le sien en compagnie de Kairi. Naminé se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle se voyait à côté de Kairi. Elles n'étaient pas chacune du côté du miroir. Et la ressemblance la frappa d'autant plus.

Kairi stoppa le mouvement de son pied en sentant le regard de Naminé qui insistait. A vrai dire, la jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment de quelle manière se comporter. Après quatre ans de pensionnat où le simple rire devait être soumis à autorisation, Kairi semblait bien souriante.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elles étaient dehors de toute évidence. Sur la terrasse en bois à côté de la maison de Kairi. Là où elle avait vu le hamac sept ans auparavant. Il y était toujours d'ailleurs.

Le brun-roux de la terre battue devant ses yeux, le vert des énormes feuilles qui faisaient déjà de l'ombre, le bleu du ciel. Toujours cette odeur, ce goût salé dans le vent. Mais le ciel semblait plus sombre… Le bleu était encore foncé. C'était une couleur qu'elle connaissait sans vraiment la connaître. Une nuance que le chat ne lui avait pas apprise.

Naminé se mit à regarder en direction de la lumière. Là où le ciel était plus clair, là où se trouvait le bleu qu'elle connaissait. Dans ses souvenirs, le ciel n'avait qu'une seule couleur. Maintenant il en avait deux.

Kairi se rendit compte de son étonnement et s'approcha d'elle.

- Viens, lui dit-elle simplement.

Et Naminé lui emboîta le pas. Lorsque ses pieds foulèrent le sol en terre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle les avait nus. Mais il n'y avait pas de petits graviers comme sur le bitume pour la blesser.

Elle reconnut vaguement le chemin, elle était déjà passée par là avec le chat. Ils grimpaient vers la falaise. Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

- Mais… et les tigres ? demanda-t-elle.

Après tout, c'était par ici qu'il était apparut. Et même si ses souvenirs étaient encore confus, elle avait bien retenu l'angoisse qui l'avait étreinte en voyant le fauve se ruer sur elle.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, répondit Kairi.

Et Naminé vit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Elle avança à nouveau au rythme de la foulée rapide de Kairi. Le spectacle avait déjà commencé lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bout du monde. Et c'était toujours aussi beau.

Le soleil orange qui s'élevait dans le ciel jaune, le colorant de bleu sur son passage. La lumière lui brûla les yeux et elle du les fermer.

- Regarde l'eau si tu ne peux pas regarder le ciel.

C'était la voix de Kairi.

Naminé ouvrit une paupière, méfiante. A ses pieds, la surface lisse de l'océan s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, reflétant les couleurs qui se mêlaient agréablement. Il manquait cependant quelque chose.

''Un reflet. Ce que je regarde n'est qu'un reflet, il ne sera jamais l'original.''

Cette pensée la percuta. Kairi était son reflet… Qu'est-ce que Naminé avait qui manquait chez Kairi ?

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naminé devant la colonne de pétales qui s'élevait jusqu'à deux mètres du sol.

- Héliconia ou oiseau de feu, ça se vend assez bien aux touristes.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Où ça ?

Naminé désigna la chose à quelques mètres de leurs pieds, rouge foncée, tachetée de blanc et au cœur noir. Accessoirement couverte d'insectes volants en tous genres.

- Une rafflesia.

- Et ça se mange aussi ?

- Si tu es une mouche, oui. Sinon… Rien qu'à l'odeur, je trouve pas ça appétissant, lui répondit Kairi en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

- L'odeur ?

- Oui, approche-toi.

Naminé fit un pas en avant, mais avant d'en faire un deuxième, elle fronça le nez et recula. Kairi éclata de rire.

- Alors ? Que dis-tu de cette bonne odeur de viande pourrie ?

- Ragoûtante en effet…

Le souci était que l'odeur avait réveillé ses nausées. Elle du s'accroupir pour ne pas céder au vertige. Kairi s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

- Hé ça va ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas, ça va passer.

Ca ne passait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui mettait l'estomac à l'envers comme ça ? Sûrement les médicaments. Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas pris aujourd'hui.

- Attends-moi là deux secondes.

Kairi partit. Naminé eut juste le martèlement de ses pieds sur la terre battue puis ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Elle vit plus Kairi qu'elle ne l'entendit revenir. Elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Elle en prit un morceau et le présenta à Naminé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle ne s'entendait plus elle-même. C'était étrange comme sensation et surtout effrayant.

Kairi fit mine de manger ce qu'elle lui proposait puis le lui présenta à nouveau. Naminé entrouvrit les lèvres. C'était duveteux et douceâtre, sans goût particulier. Elle en avala plusieurs morceaux. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles cessa petit à petit et elle put enfin se relever.

- Tu devrais rester au sol encore un peu, lui fit Kairi.

- Non, ça va mieux.

Si il y avait bien une chose dont n'avait pas l'air Kairi, c'était d'être convaincue.

- Crache.

- Hein ?

- Crache je te dis.

Naminé s'exécuta. Son amie avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle faisait. La couleur de sa salive la surprit néanmoins.

- C'est… vert ?

- Rassieds-toi, tu vas te sentir mal. N'essaie même pas de retenir, ça va partir tout seul.

Elle commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait donné ? Elle ne chercha même plus lorsqu'elle rendit brusquement le contenu de son estomac. Elle n'attendit même pas que les spasmes se calment pour questionner Kairi.

- T'as voulu m'empoisonner !

- Non. Au contraire.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle tenait ? Naminé regarda la main de Kairi, ce qu'elle tenait surtout. C'était des fleurs. Des fleurs bleues aux tiges couvertes d'épines. Kairi intercepta son regard.

- Astrenxis felicis, fit-elle. Le meilleur anti-poison jamais découvert dans ce monde. Je ne t'aie pas empoisonnée, mais si la plante a réagit, c'est que quelqu'un l'a fait.

Naminé ne releva pas, les yeux rivés au sol, elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Kairi lui tendit la main.

- Viens, lève toi et marche un peu.

Ses jambes étaient lourdes et elle du s'appuyer sur Kairi. Elles marchèrent un moment en silence.

- Comment tu savais ? Pour l'empoisonnement je veux dire.

- C'est le chat qui me l'a dit. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ces derniers temps et lui et moi nous sommes bien rendus compte de ton état depuis l'opération. Je me suis dit que c'était lié.

La question ''pourquoi ?'' vint frapper à son esprit. Pourquoi vouloir l'empoisonner ?

- Le chat m'a aussi parlé de ton monde.

- Ah ?

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. Un monde, c'est un monde, on y peut rien. Mais je pense que pour les habitants de ce monde, tu es une erreur à supprimer.

Elle ne savait pas si Kairi se rendait compte de l'impact de ses mots.

''On y peut rien, hein ?''

Et bien si, au fond d'elle, Naminé sentait que l'on pouvait y faire quelque chose. Comme celui qui avait retiré toutes les couleurs…

Une erreur… Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce mot pour la désigner personnellement. Le surnom de ''sorcière aux yeux clairs'' s'était imposé à la place. Parce que comme disait ses camarades de lycée, ça avait plus de gueule.

- C'est vrai, une erreur ça se supprime…

- Non… Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. C'est juste que…

- C'est bon, j'ai l'habitude. Montre-moi d'autres fleurs, des colorées.

- J'ai mieux, on va d'abord passer chez moi pour te faire reprendre des couleurs à toi.

Lui faire reprendre des couleurs ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Alors que tout le monde avait toujours cherché à les lui retirer, voilà que Kairi désirait lui en rendre.

Elles suivirent le sentier de terre battue. Naminé aimait bien ce contact sous ses pieds, encore frais. Le hamac lui apparut, ainsi que le miroir. Kairi la fit s'allonger sur cet étrange support qui se balançait mollement. Elle avait craint que la toile ne se déchire ou ne se dérobe sous sa présence. Mais ça avait tenu bon et elle commençait même à somnoler.

Elle entendait des oiseaux près d'elle. Ils ne poussaient pas les trilles brefs et secs de ceux de son monde, mais lançaient des mélodies flûtées composées de sifflements roulés. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le moment.

- T'aurais pu nous dire que tu t'étais teint les cheveux. Que tu les avais coupés aussi d'ailleurs. Sora va faire une drôle de tête.

La voix lui était familière. La silhouette aussi, tout comme les yeux verts et les cheveux argentés. Xion n'eut à ouvrir qu'un oeil pour reconnaître Néo. Elle ne lui répondit pas et referma aussitôt les paupières. Il s'assiérait sûrement près d'elle, comme à son habitude. Peut-être même que le chat les rejoindrait.

Ah non, le chat était resté là-bas, dans son monde gris et terne. Tout comme Néo d'ailleurs.

Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Xion voulut descendre du hamac mais ne fit que s'emmêler dans la toile. Elle descendit tout de même, tombant lourdement sur les planches de bois de la terrasse avec un cri où se mêlait douleur et surprise. Le garçon qui ressemblait à Néo voulut l'aider mais elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et rampa sur les coudes jusqu'à taper dans la table.

Toujours au sol, elle vit le garçon s'accroupir, les mains en avant pour bien montrer qu'elles étaient vides. Il avait l'air sinon aussi effrayé qu'elle, autant étonné.

- D'accord, je n'aurais pas du te réveiller de cette façon. On va dire que tu faisais un cauchemar et que tu m'as confondu avec le grand méchant loup. Maintenant, tu vas te calmer et tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es teint les cheveux en noir. D'accord ?

- C'est pas possible, murmura Xion. C'est impossible…

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? demanda le jeune homme.

Xion récupéra un semblant d'esprit. Voir Néo ici était aussi surprenant que de traverser les miroirs pour passer d'un monde à l'autre. Autant se calmer. Elle inspira à fond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu moins sûre qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je suis simplement venu voir ma meilleure amie qui m'a demandé hier, avec un grand sourire, de passer dans la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre-temps ?

Ca, Xion savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait quitté son monde aux aurores, regardé le reflet du lever de soleil avec Kairi, découvert une bonne quinzaine de fleurs différentes aux couleurs merveilleuses, appris qu'elle était victime de tentative d'empoisonnement et elle se retrouvait à présent devant un Néo qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

Et depuis quand la considérait-il comme sa meilleure amie ?

Elle allait lui en faire la remarque lorsque Kairi vint mettre les choses à plat. Elle aida Naminé à se relever.

- Riku, tu es prié de ne pas effrayer mon invitée, déclara-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux, rajouta-t-elle en voyant que les deux jeunes gens se regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Riku ?

- Kairi, tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais une sœur cachée…

L'intéressée fit une grimace qui dissimulait à grand peine son malaise.

- Et si on en parlait à l'intérieur ?

* * *

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Kairi, Naminé et le dénommé Riku se tenaient autour d'une petite table ronde dans la salle de séjour. Naminé faisait tourner la drôle de boisson orange et sucrée dans son verre tout en jetant parfois un coup d'œil au garçon à sa gauche. Elle se moquait d'être discrète ou non, ce ne pouvait pas être Néo. Et pourtant, c'était lui. A part ses vêtements. Au lieu de la veste noir et du jean gris délavé habituel, il portait une veste jaune sur un t-shirt noir et un pantalon bleu large.

- Je récapitule, fit Riku. Vous vous êtes connues lorsque vous étiez enfants, puis perdues de vue durant sept ans. Elle est revenue te voir…

- C'est moi qui l'ai invitée. Pour le feu d'artifice demain soir, le coupa Kairi.

Naminé ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à leur conversation. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était un feu d'artifice. Mais par contre, d'autres choses lui venaient à l'esprit. C'était quand même bizarre que ce garçon ressemble autant à Néo, de la même façon qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Kairi. Pour elle, il y avait obligatoirement un lien. Elle demanderait au chat ce soir, si il était là.

- Pourquoi pas… Je peux savoir d'où tu viens ? fit Riku.

- Hé ?

Riku prit un air dépité. Naminé n'avait rien suivi depuis le début.

- Excuse-moi, continua-t-elle. J'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?

- Je te demandais d'où tu viens. Quelle île ? Ou le continent alors ?

Naminé lança un regard à Kairi, lui demandant par là même une aide quelconque.

- Le… continent, répondit prudemment Naminé.

Le sourire de Kairi lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bien répondu. Elle s'autorisa une gorgée de jus de fruits.

- Elle vient du nord. Tu sais, là où il fait toujours nuit.

Naminé s'étrangla avec son jus de fruits. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Toujours nuit ? Et puis quoi encore ? Si Riku lui posait des questions sur ce pays maintenant, de quoi elle aurait l'air ?

- Tu dois mourir de chaud ici, fut le seul commentaire du garçon.

Après quoi il prit congé, prétextant des préparatifs. Kairi le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, laissant Naminé seule dans la salle de séjour. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir vu le père de Kairi, du moins il y a sept ans de cela.

''Il peut s'en passer des choses en sept ans… Et il est peut-être tout simplement au travail ou au village.''

Penser au père de Kairi la ramena au sien. Il avait du remarquer son absence depuis ce matin. Elle lui laisserait un mot ce soir ou dans la journée. Après quatre ans, ce n'était pas deux jours sans elle qui allait l'achever.

Elle entendait les voix de Kairi et Riku et elle se leva après avoir vidé son verre d'un trait. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle passa sous le nez de Kairi et rejoignit Riku qui commençait à s'éloigner vers le village.

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne s'est pas déjà vus quelque part ? demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon sembla surpris, puis prit un air condescendant.

- Tu sais, cette technique de drague est plutôt réservée aux garçons. Et elle est même plutôt dépassée si tu veux mon avis.

- Je me moque de ton avis, je suis sérieuse.

Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, bien décidée à savoir s'il jouait la comédie. Un genre de double-jeu. Si Naminé pouvait traverser les miroirs, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que personne ne puisse faire pareil. Et si Néo était un passeur lui aussi ?

- Xion. Ca te dit quelque chose ? tenta-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est toi, c'est comme ça que Kairi t'a présentée en tous cas.

Le cœur de la jeune fille sauta un battement. Elle avait pourtant bien entendue Kairi l'appeler Naminé tout au long de leur conversation. Elle devait être fatiguée, rien d'autre.

- Et le monde sans couleur. Vraiment ?

Riku poussa un sifflement agacé.

- Je savais que Kairi fréquentait parfois des personnes un peu bizarres, mais toi tu bats tous les records. Tu serais pas un peu folle ?

Pour simple et unique réponse, elle lui attrapa le bras et l'amena jusqu'au miroir sur la terrasse. Kairi regardait la scène d'un air méfiant, toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Peut-être que le passage lui avait fait perdre la mémoire, comme à elle il y avait sept ans.

- Viens, lui fit-elle calmement.

Elle fit un pas vers le miroir en le tirant toujours avec elle. Riku fit signe à Kairi que son amie était complètement folle. Il résista un peu, de sorte que Naminé du forcer pour le faire passer. Elle atterrit finalement dans sa chambre. Seule.

* * *

Le chat était en train de dormir sur le lit. Sur le dos, les pattes en l'air et le dos tordu dans une position tellement burlesque que Naminé en avait mal pour lui. Elle du tout de même se résoudre à le réveiller. Riku n'était pas passé. Elle avait pourtant essayé trois fois de suite. Mais la seule chose qui se passait était le garçon qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

Le félin mit un certain temps à ouvrir les deux yeux en entier.

- J'ai dormi tant que ça ? fut ces premiers mots.

- Non écoute-moi. Je suis revenue parce que c'est vraiment bizarre là-bas.

Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, fit-il en s'étirant.

- Il y a un garçon là-bas… commença Naminé.

- Oh ? Encore une histoire de garçon ? Après tout, à dix-sept ans, il était temps que ça te démange. Tu veux des conseils ?

Naminé soupira.

- Non, c'est pas ça le problème. Ce garçon… Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Néo. Et… Et il n'est pas passé par le miroir. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de l'emmener mais rien à faire. C'est comme si quelque chose le coinçait.

- Oui. Le miroir. Tout simplement.

Il bondit au sommet de l'armoire, la queue pendante dans le vide et se balançant mollement. Cette position mettait Naminé mal à l'aise. Ce regard doré posé sur elle comme si elle n'était rien, juste un insecte avec lequel le chat prendrait un malin plaisir à jouer. Il ne disait rien, se contentait de la regarder de haut. Un simple animal n'aurait jamais fait ça. Aucun animal ne la regarderait comme ça, pas même un chat.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ?


	12. Chapter 12

**... : C'est les vacances ! C'est les vacances ! Pour une semaine de (presque) tranquillité. Wééé ! \o/ Moui, bon, c'est pas pour autant que mon taux d'updates va augmenter... Tout cela est intimement lié à une histoire de sorcière dans le placard et à l'utilisation d'une potion étrange (une plante verte qui se promène dans votre chambre, vous avez déjà vu ?). Faut vraiment que je pense à rattraper ce scorpion un jour...**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

* * *

Une lueur de malice brilla dans les yeux du chat. Xion eut un frisson. C'était la première fois que le chat la mettait aussi mal à l'aise, de la même façon que s'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert dont il s'amuserait à griffer les pages pour voir ses réactions.

La dernière fois que Naminé avait vu ce genre de regard, c'était avant que sa mère ne la brise contre ce mur blanc.

Elle avait revu ce mur depuis. Le sang n'était pas complètement parti.

Le chat parla lentement.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Tu t'es déjà posé la question ?

- Ce que je… ? Je suis Naminé voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le chat se laissa tomber au sol puis grimpa sur la commode. Xion le regardait faire, angoissée.

- Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Riku t'a pourtant bien dit que tu t'appelais Xion.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Le chat avait bien dit qu'il ne les rejoindrait que le soir. Lorsque son passage serait ouvert. C'était bien ça, hein ?

- Et Kairi ? Comment t'appelle-t-elle ?

Le ton du félin était devenu mordant, incisif.

- Na… Naminé, articula-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?

Le chat descendit à ses pieds et en fit le tour, se frottant à ses jambes et ses chevilles. Il s'arrêta devant elle et leva les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es Naminé ? Si tu es bien Naminé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis moi ! Qui tu veux que je sois ?

Il sauta sur le miroir, ou plutôt sur le cadre de bois noir.

- Qui es-tu fillette ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en désignant le reflet d'un signe de tête.

Xion porta la main à son visage, puis à ses cheveux. Noirs et courts entre ses doigts, longs et blonds sur le reflet.

- Naminé, c'est cette petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus que j'ai connue il y a huit ans. Celle qui me volait le soleil avec une bête serviette de bain, celle qui me donnait des gâteaux à manger, l'enfant qui s'est extasiée devant un oiseau ramené par une fillette d'un autre monde… Et celle qui ne voulait pas du monde dans lequel elle est née.

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait les jambes flageolantes.

- Tu… Tu te trompes. C'est ce monde qui ne voulait pas de moi…

Même sa voix tremblait. Le reflet changea, la montrant telle qu'elle était. Les cheveux aussi noirs que ses vêtements, la peau pâle et les yeux sombres.

- Au contraire, ce monde t'a absorbée. Naminé a presque disparue. Où est la couleur ? Tes cheveux, ta peau… Même tes yeux. Tu n'es pas Naminé, tu es Xion ! Naminé s'éteint petit à petit.

''Mais non, c'est moi. Je suis là…''

- Naminé ! feula le chat. Kairi devait te ramener, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Mais si tu laisses faire Xion, ça ne marchera jamais. Tu disparaîtras et rien d'autre. Ce sera tout. Fini. Zi end.

Bien planté sur ses quatre pattes, le dos rond, le poil hérissé, la queue dressée et les crocs découverts, le chat lui disait des mots incompréhensibles qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Comme lointains.

Elle était… Qui était-elle ?

Avec les cheveux noirs… Xion.

Et les yeux bleus ? Alors ?

- Je suis… Je suis…

Rien d'autre ne sortait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle été tombée à genoux et qu'elle pleurait. Elle leva les yeux vers le chat.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es pour me mettre dans cet état bon sang ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lui passer devant et de disparaître sans un bruit. Mais sa voix résonna encore un moment dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

- Il y a un trésor dans cette chambre. Trouve-le et tu te retrouveras toi-même.

A genoux devant le grand miroir, s'enlaçant elle-même, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court et rauque, elle ne comprenait pas.

Xion, c'était ce qu'elle était pour beaucoup de monde. Mais Kairi l'appelait Naminé. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être deux personnes à la fois ? Pour savoir… Pour trouver, il lui fallait trouver le trésor.

Elle se redressa difficilement, les jambes encore tremblantes. Si elle écoutait le chat, ça se trouvait dans sa chambre. Quel trésor ? Pour elle, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un quelconque trésor, c'était le miroir, les bibelots de verre et dernièrement, le coquillage rouge que lui avait laissé Kairi.

Elle mit toute sa chambre sans dessus dessous, retourna le matelas, sortit tous les vêtements de la commode, poussa tous les bibelots de verre, parcourut toutes les feuilles de ses carnets à dessins. Sans rien trouver. Il ne restait plus que l'armoire. Elle finit par y trouver quelque chose qui n'avait rien à y faire. C'était une sacoche noire, toute bête. Accrochée à une ceinture brune.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

Elle vida tout le contenu sur le lit. Il y avait des perles, des ficelles, un bout de bois et une dizaine de petits coquillages. Tous gris ou blancs. Tous sauf un, plus gros et plus large que les autres. Elle aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi, mais elle y trouvait un petit quelque chose de différent et agréable à regarder. Elle le tourna en tous sens.

- Tu t'en souviens ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, Kairi l'avait rejointe sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

- Vaguement. Je me rappelle que j'ai voulu te le rendre mais que ça ne passait plus par le miroir.

Elle remarqua le drôle d'oiseau que Kairi tenait entre ses mains. Noir et blanc avec un bec très long, pareil à ses pattes. Un bec et des pattes d'un rouge plus vif que celui des cheveux de Kairi.

- C'est… l'échasse ?

- Oui, enfin… C'est plutôt le petit-fils du poussin que j'avais amené. Mais c'est quand même une échasse.

Elle posa l'oiseau qui étendit ses ailes pour les dégourdir.

- Le chat m'a aussi dit qu'il t'avait parlé de requin lorsque vous étiez venu il y a sept ans. J'ai pas trouvé d'aquarium assez grand pour te le ramener.

Kairi avait dit ces mots en souriant. Mais à la simple évocation du chat, elle sentit son amie se raidir.

- Un souci ?

- Si on veut.

Sa voix tremblait. Voir l'échasse dans sa chambre la ramenait sept ans auparavant. Au même endroit avec la même personne. Alors qu'elle échangeait des dessins contre des histoires d'un monde coloré. Alors que Kairi la faisait rire en lui racontant ses aventures sur l'île, qu'elle lui décrivait maladroitement les poissons des lagunes et les oiseaux de la jungle. Un temps où elle était Naminé, et pas Xion.

Et ça la frappa de plein fouet. Xion n'était rien d'autre qu'un masque. Une coquille vide incapable d'avoir les mêmes sentiments que Naminé pour les mêmes choses. Une fille qui se contentait d'esquisser la ville grise et déprimante plutôt que de chercher à mettre les oiseaux de Kairi sur le papier. Une jeune fille qui se contentait de noir et de gris alors que Naminé se plaignait silencieusement de ne pas avoir de couleurs à poser sur ses croquis. Après tout, il lui suffisait de faire entendre sa voix pour ça.

Voilà, elle voulait du vert, du mauve, du bleu et du orange. Là, de suite. Du rouge, du jaune et du magenta !

Elle ne voulait plus de cette identité terne et froide. Aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux devenaient d'un bleu glacial. Elle voulait être Naminé ! Pas Xion !

Et comme elle en voulait des couleurs, comme le noir et blanc lui pesait…

Et quel bonheur lorsque les couleurs se montrèrent, reprenant leur place sur des coquillages et des bouts de ficelle qui les avaient perdues sept ans auparavant. Naminé en aurait pleuré si Kairi ne l'avait pas encouragé à continuer.

Mais rien à faire, à croire que son pinceau était déjà sec…

C'était pourtant une belle victoire gagnée sur ce monde froid et gris. Une poignée de coquillages et de perles.

- Bravo ! lança le chat dans le dos des deux filles.

Kairi se tendit instantanément et Naminé pu même voir qu'elle serrait le poing. Le félin se tenait sur la commode, l'échasse dans la gueule. L'oiseau gesticulait dans tous les sens, piaillant bruyamment et battant des ailes pour s'extirper de l'étau des crocs du chat. Il suffisait qu'il serre un peu les mâchoires pour briser la nuque du volatile.

- Rends-le moi ! hurla Kairi.

Le chat se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi… ? murmura Naminé.

Le chat la vit et recracha l'oiseau qui s'éloigna le plus rapidement que ses longues pattes le lui permettaient.

- Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant.

La température semblait avoir chuté de quelques degrés.

- Je disais donc bravo. Naminé est de retour. Le seul souci maintenant, c'est de savoir où est passée Xion.

- Hé ?

De quoi il parlait ? Xion, c'était Naminé, et inversement.

- Oui, fillette. Où est ton ombre ?

* * *

Kairi tournait la tête en tous sens, l'air apparemment nerveuse, alors que le chat gardait son apparence posée. Naminé, quant à elle, n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle. Kairi, explique-moi.

L'interpellée la fixa un moment dans les yeux, puis baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée… Ca n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, fut sa seule réponse.

- En effet, reprit le chat. Tu m'as déçu Kairi.

Naminé pu voir que Kairi tremblait, mais son visage était caché par ses mèches folles. A l'autre bout de la chambre, l'oiseau s'agitait. La jeune fille vit qu'il avait une patte brisée.

''Comment ? Comment s'est-il cassé une patte ?''

Dans le silence de la chambre, les piaillements de douleur et de terreur de l'oiseau n'en étaient que plus déchirants. Kairi se boucha les oreilles tandis que Naminé regardait l'échasse se traîner lamentablement au sol. Elle regarda aussi la drôle de main d'un noir vaporeux attraper une aile et l'arracher sans résistance. Une main qui semblait sortie tout droit de l'ombre.

Le chat tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Ah ? On dirait bien que Xion a décidé de se montrer, déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Xion ?

L'oiseau ne se débattait même plus, le seul son d'une respiration difficile traversait sa gorge. Sa nuque fut rapidement brisée par une paire de mains qui semblaient totalement irréelles. Des mains rattachées à des bras qui semblaient tout aussi faits de volutes d'encre que le reste du corps. Une forme vaguement humaine se redressa difficilement, comme si elle n'avait pas assez d'équilibre pour se tenir correctement debout. Elle finit par adopter une position courbée.

Le chat s'approcha d'elle avec un calme qui n'avait rien de factice.

Naminé fut la première à bouger. Elle tira Kairi par un bras, la sortant de cette étrange léthargie dans laquelle elle avait sombré en voyant son oiseau se faire déchiqueter.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-moi Kairi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est…

La chose regarda dans leur direction, une expression vaguement curieuse dans les deux sphères qui lui servaient de regard. Et dans ces deux yeux à peine esquissés, Naminé crut se reconnaître.

- C'est ton ombre Naminé… murmura Kairi.

- C'est ça ! rajouta le chat.

Toujours à côté de la silhouette humanoïde, le corps de l'oiseau dans la gueule et son regard jaune rivé sur Kairi et Naminé. Cette dernière en frissonna.

- Elle est belle, hein Naminé ? fit le félin. En même temps, c'est normal. Elle est faite de volonté pure. Ta volonté.

- M… Ma volonté ?

La silhouette se redressa un peu et tendit un bras en avant, en direction de Naminé. La jeune fille eut tout juste le temps de voir une main s'ouvrir. Kairi s'était interposée entre elle et l'ombre.

- Même pour ton espèce, tu es ignoble ! lança-t-elle au chat.

Il ne répondit pas. Kairi serra un peu plus fort le bras de Naminé et l'entraîna au travers du miroir.

Le chat leva la tête vers l'ombre.

- Elle t'a laissée. Elle t'a abandonnée…

La créature lui renvoya une expression étonnée, puis regarda ses mains.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça va s'arranger quand il commencera à faire sombre. Après tout, la nuit est le royaume des ombres. Tu verras, ça ira mieux.

L'ombre attrapa la dépouille encore chaude de l'oiseau dans la gueule du chat et la porta à hauteur de son visage.

- Je ne sais pas trop si tu voulais le tuer ou pas. Le résultat est là, ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Evite de mettre du sang partout.

Le silence s'éternisa. L'ombre ne pourrait parler que dans quelques heures, tout comme son aspect physique allait changer d'ici peu. En attendant…

- Ne pleure pas non plus. Ca me déprime.

* * *

- Arrête ! Kairi, arrête je te dis !

Naminé avait beau hurler, Kairi n'écoutait plus rien. Elle balançait les fragments du miroir dans toutes les directions, se déchirant les paumes sur les bords tranchants sans cesser de pleurer. Naminé du la prendre à bras le corps pour l'éloigner du miroir brisé, lancé à terre un peu plus tôt, juste après qu'elles aient atterries à nouveau sur l'île. Elles tombèrent à genoux.

Pourtant, même à trois mètres des fragments, Kairi continuait à griffer le sol et à lancer de la terre en criant à pleins poumons. Naminé ne savait pas quoi faire face à cet accès de fureur. Son amie allait mal, très mal et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle se sentait bien inutile.

L'image de l'oiseau à la patte brisée et à l'aile arrachée s'imposa à son esprit. Kairi devait pleurer pour lui. Pour quoi d'autre sinon ?

Les trois minutes qui suivirent parurent les plus longues de sa vie pour Naminé. Trois minutes à entendre Kairi s'époumoner. Trois minutes à la regarder s'arracher les ongles contre un sol dur qu'elle griffait encore et encore, les mains en sang. Tout juste cent quatre vingt secondes à la voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Et Naminé ne pouvait rien faire à part regarder, impuissante. Jusqu'à ce que Kairi ne se jette sur elle pour sangloter contre son épaule.

Elle la laissa faire, à deux doigts de pleurer elle aussi, encore sous le choc.

Le sang de Kairi tâchait son t-shirt et elle s'en foutait. Elle avait l'image du chat, l'échasse dans la gueule, près de l'ombre qui lui tendait la main. C'était vraiment morbide.

Kairi se calma petit à petit. Elle se leva sans un mot et commença à se diriger vers sa maison. Elle stoppa un instant au niveau des restes du miroir mais ne fit rien d'autre que pousser un soupir. Naminé la suivit, avec tout de même quelques pas de distance. Elles traversèrent la petite salle de séjour, là où il y avait à peine un peu plus d'une heure, elles se tenaient autour de la table et discutaient tranquillement avec Riku. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du jeune homme.

Naminé passa un doigt sur le rebord du verre dans lequel Riku lui avait servi le jus de fruit, toujours présent sur la table. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que Kairi avait continué son chemin sans elle et lorsqu'elle la rejoignit dans la salle de bain, la rousse s'escrimait à essayer d'ouvrir un flacon d'alcool malgré l'état de ses mains.

Elle abandonna au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, balança la bouteille qui tinta dans le lavabo et se laissa littéralement tomber sur le bord de la baignoire. Naminé resta un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans savoir quoi faire. Ce fut le bruit d'une goutte de sang qui tombait sur le carrelage qui la fit réagir.

Elle attrapa le poignet de Kairi, la força à se redresser, alluma l'eau froide et mit la main ensanglantée sous le mince filet d'eau. Kairi grimaça mais ne dit rien. Naminé lava les mains l'une après l'autre le plus délicatement possible et pu constater les dégâts. Des phalanges râpées jusqu'à la viande et des paumes tailladées. La grimace de Kairi s'accentua lorsque Naminé remplaça l'eau froide par l'alcool. Une fois l'opération finie, Kairi lui indiqua un petit placard au-dessus de leurs têtes. Naminé y trouva tout ce qu'il fallait pour panser les plaies de son amie. Coton, compresses, gazes, bandes et pansements. Elle n'effectuait peut-être pas cette action tous les jours, mais elle s'appliqua.

Tout se passa en silence. Aucune n'avait envie de parler.

- Va te reposer, je vais nettoyer.

Kairi se fit un peu prier et finit tout de même par déserter les lieux, laissant Naminé seule pour ranger tout le matériel et enlever le sang qui maculait le bord de la baignoire, le lavabo et le carrelage. Ses doigts tremblaient.

Cette chose dans sa chambre… Cette ombre. Sans être vraiment inquiétante, elle ne la rassurait pas. Et puis le chat lui avait dit qu'elle était faite de volonté. De SA volonté.

Xion.

C'était impossible ! Tout simplement infaisable. Un être ne naissait pas à partir de volonté. De la volonté d'un autre en plus. Naminé n'avait plus voulu être Xion, alors pourquoi cette chose existait ?

En levant les yeux, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir de la petite armoire à pharmacie. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter, nerveuse à l'idée que cette fille aux cheveux noirs ne lui saute à la gorge.

C'en était trop. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se débarrasse de cette couleur qui salissait ses cheveux.

Elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude à fond et partit dans la cuisine. Kairi n'y était pas. Naminé fouilla un peu dans les placards, attrapa une bouteille de vinaigre et la boîte de sel. En revenant dans la salle de bains, le lavabo était plein. Elle se brûla un peu les doigts en versant sel et vinaigre. L'idée stupide qu'elle allait peut-être se transformer en salade avec cette vinaigrette lui traversa rapidement l'esprit et elle la chassa en secouant la tête.

Elle plongea la main dans l'eau et passa ses doigts sur une mèche noire qui se décolora rapidement. Ca marchait. Elle finit par plonger la tête en entier, se jurant intérieurement de ne jamais recommencer. Trop chaud.

A la fin, lorsque l'eau était devenue noire et la fille dans le miroir, blonde, Naminé ne se sentait toujours pas mieux.


	13. Chapter 13

**Est-ce que j'ose vous dire que c'est la fin ? Naoon... J'oserais pas voyons. Vous verrez bien par vous-même.**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je veux dire... Naître de la volonté d'un autre, c'est pas possible. Et puis, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la chambre de Kairi. Cette dernière avait poussé du pied la plupart des objets hétéroclites qui encombraient le sol, histoire de leur faire un peu de place. Et elles étaient là, assise en silence sur le lit défait. Naminé gardait la tête basse tandis que Kairi triturait un morceau de cordelette, faisant et défaisant des dizaines de fois les mêmes noeuds, le regard vide. Le sang imbibait déjà les bandages tout juste fait.

- Tu te trompes, murmura Kairi. Elle est bien née grâce à toi.

- Comment ça ? Cette chose... Ca peut pas être moi !

- Sans toi, Xion n'aurait jamais existé. C'est toi qui l'a créée. Si tu étais restée Naminé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

Il y avait de la colère dans sa dernière phrase, Naminé l'avait sentie. Et pourtant, elle savait que c'était vrai. Quelque part, elle comprenait cette Xion. Elle avait voulu l'éradiquer, redevenir Naminé à part entière. Elle non plus n'aurait pas aimé être mise de côté de cette façon. Mais de là à se manifester physiquement...

- Tout à l'heure, continua la blonde, tu as dit au chat qu'il était ignoble, même pour son espèce.

Les yeux de Kairi semblèrent s'éclairer.

- C'est une Ombre, tout comme Xion.

- Mais c'est quoi une Ombre ? Tout le monde a l'air au courant sauf moi.

Kairi se redressa un peu et lâcha sa cordelette.

- Pour faire simple, c'est le côté obscur d'une personne. La matérialisation de ce que sa personnalité a de plus sombre.

- Ca marche aussi avec des animaux ? s'étonna Naminé.

Pourquoi un chat ?

Kairi secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Non, seulement des humains. L'Ombre change de forme selon la personne dont elle est issue. Et c'est le fait que la... notre ait gardée une forme humaine qui m'inquiète.

- La notre ?

En face d'elle, Kairi se mordait la lèvre, honteuse. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Naminé la sentit lui échapper petit à petit. A peine retrouvée, elle la perdait une seconde fois. Elle s'élançant en avant et serra Kairi contre elle.

- S'il te plaît... Kairi. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je ne comprends rien à ces choses là. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu sois là, avec moi.

Naminé se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte pour pouvoir regarder Kairi dans les yeux. La jeune fille en face d'elle était presque brisée. Naminé essuya la larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Elle eut un rire nerveux. Tout était arrivé tellement vite. Elle doutait sérieusement de pouvoir supporter à nouveau quelque chose d'aussi étrange.

Elle colla son front contre celui de Kairi, cherchant elle aussi un peu de soutien dans ce contact.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Il y eut un sourire.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur la cité grise et morne. Xion regardait son corps prendre forme peu à peu, à mesure que l'obscurité grandissait. Les doigts s'affinaient, la silhouette s'affermit, les yeux s'éclaircirent. Elle finit par trouver son apparence. La même qu'avait eu Naminé ces derniers mois. Seul son regard pouvait la différencier. Froid et tranchant comme une lame de glace. Le chat la contempla avec une pointe de fierté.

Une Ombre était rarement si aboutie en si peu de temps. Garder une forme humaine témoignait d'une volonté immense. Oui, Xion était presque parfaite. Le seul souci était qu'elle était née de Naminé et que cette dernière traînait actuellement dans un autre monde. Tant que Naminé serait en état de leur nuire, Xion ne serait jamais complète. Mais l'éliminer revenait à condamner Xion.

- Et si tu t'habillais ?

Elle tourna un regard où se disputait étonnement et effarement.

- Tu es très jolie certes, mais dans ce monde-là, se promener nue n'est pas le meilleur moyen de rester discrète.

Elle sembla peser ces paroles puis se dirigea vers la commode. Elle bouscula les bibelots de verre d'un geste de la main. Ils se fracassèrent en une myriade de fragments. Prévenu par le bruit, le père de Naminé ne tarda pas à monter. Voir Xion nue ne sembla pas l'affecter plus que ça. Après tout, il pensait sûrement avoir sa fille en face de lui.

- On ne te voie pas de la journée et tu casses tout en rentrant ?

Xion émit un grondement menaçant sans qu'il ne bronche.

- Calme-toi. Tu es devenue bien agressive depuis le pensionnat.

Il sembla apercevoir le chat.

- Mets cet animal dehors.

Il retourna à ses occupations après ça. Xion le suivit un instant du regard, toujours sur la défensive. Elle lança un coup d'oeil au chat, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire dans une telle situation.

- Eh bien, répondit le félin. On ne connaît pas encore l'étendue de tes pouvoirs, ce serait intéressant de se faire une idée. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Un sourire carnassier illumina le visage de l'Ombre.

* * *

- Imagine une chaîne composée de trois maillons, déclara Kairi. Toi et moi en formons deux. Les deux premiers.

Elle s'était calmée au bout de plusieurs minutes, la nuit été tombée pendant ce laps de temps. Naminé écoutait attentivement, avec la désagréable impression que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. Mais si elle voulait comprendre Xion, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de mettre ses considérations personnelles de côté.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je suis le premier, continua Kairi. Tu es le second et Xion le dernier. Disons que chacun est une copie du précédent.

- Alors je ne suis qu'une copie ? demanda Naminé.

Kairi déglutit difficilement.

- Tu es mon Reflet. Xion est ton Ombre, et donc la mienne étant donné que nous faisons parti de la même chaîne.

Naminé tourna l'idée dans son esprit. Elle était une copie. Elle avait eu tort de croire que Kairi n'était qu'un Reflet alors que c'était l'inverse qui était vrai. Peu importe. Etre un Reflet, ce n'était pas si mal. Et puis, si elle était celui de Kairi, où était le problème ? Oui, il lui faudrait peut-être un peu de temps pour se faire vraiment à cette vérité.

- D'accord. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, le souci c'est qu'une Ombre cherchera à dévorer le reste de la chaîne. C'est dans sa nature, elle n'y peut rien. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas la laisser déambuler librement. Xion cherchera à prendre le contrôle sur nous deux, en commençant par toi puisque tu es le maillon le plus proche d'elle.

- C'est une histoire de fous...

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, ce récit ressemblait à un conte raconté pour effrayer les jeunes enfants. Seulement voilà, Kairi était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Une Ombre se reconnaît à sa couleur noire. C'est pour ça que j'avais du mal à approcher le chat lorsque l'on s'est rencontrée. Je savais qu'il en était une. Et je me suis dis que si toi, tu n'en avais pas peur, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Si seulement j'avais su... Je t'aurais prévenue.

- Sûrement.

Naminé se sentait mal. Si Xion existait, c'était de sa faute. C'était elle le maillon auquel l'Ombre se rattachait. Une idée lui vint.

- Dis-moi, il n'y aucun moyen de couper la chaîne ?

La voix de Kairi se fit tremblante tandis qu'elle l'attrapait par les épaules.

- N'y pense même pas ! Jamais ! C'est compris ? Si l'une de nous trois doit disparaître, c'est elle. Pas nous.

"Alors ça veut dire que ça marcherait" pensa la blonde en rassurant son amie.

Elle par contre, était loin d'être rassurée. Kairi se rassit correctement en poussant un soupir soulagé.

- On a bien choisi ta couleur de cheveux. Tu peux être complètement folle parfois, déclara-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que mes cheveux ont à voir là-dedans ?

Kairi s'allongea sur le lit, une main derrière la tête et l'autre crispée sur son ventre.

- Dans mon monde, chaque couleur signifie quelque chose. Le jaune symbolise la joie, mais aussi la folie.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Naminé s'allongea près d'elle, détailla les prunelles bleues qui regardaient le plafond.

- Qu'est-ce que veut dire le bleu ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait se lire dans leurs prunelles à toutes les deux.

Kairi tourna la tête pour la voir dans les yeux.

- Le rêve, la mélancolie ou la vérité.

- C'est pour ça que je suis aussi tête en l'air alors, déclara Naminé.

- Va savoir, répliqua Kairi en pouffant.

Naminé la questionna un moment sur les couleurs, trop heureuse de se vider la tête des révélations de Kairi à leur sujet. Le vert de l'espérance et de la chance, l'orange de la créativité, le violet de la solitude... Elle fut étonnée de savoir que le blanc symbolisait la pureté et l'innocence. Dans son monde, ce n'était pas l'impression que ça lui donnait. Elle avait eu une petite idée de ce que signifiait le noir. Mystère, obscurité, mort, deuil...

Une phrase du chat lui revint en mémoire. Juste avant qu'il ne la pousse au travers du miroir, il avait parlé d'un code de couleur avec le coquillage. Il restait une couleur dont Naminé n'avait pas demandé la signification.

- Et le rouge ?

- Ca veut dire plusieurs choses.

- Comme quoi ?

- C'est la couleur du sang, elle symbolise la colère, la douleur, le danger, l'amour, la sensualité, la passion...

- Et le coquillage que tu m'as offert ? C'était une invitation à quoi ?

Elle sentit Kairi bouger près d'elle. La jeune fille se redressait, pouvant contempler le visage curieux de Naminé avec un peu de hauteur.

- A l'amour, déclara-t-elle.

La nuit était complètement tombée, de telle façon qu'elle distinguait à peine les contours de la silhouette de Naminé. Et si elle avait pu voir, elle aurait vu le visage de la blonde s'empourprer légèrement. Naminé savait qu'il y avait "amour" et "amour". A la fois aussi semblable et aussi différents que l'étaient Kairi et Naminé. Néo lui avait fait goûter l'un d'eux.

- Quel genre d'amour ? fit Naminé après avoir reprit une maîtrise toute relative de soi.

- Ce genre là, répliqua Kairi avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Néo avait peut-être été doux, mais Kairi était tendre. Comme si elle ne voulait pas forcer les choses, elle laissait le choix à Naminé de répondre ou non au baiser. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de réaction, Kairi brisa le contact.

- Désolée, mais je voulais en avoir le coeur net.

- Je... je sais pas. En sachant que je suis ton Reflet et tout le reste.

Elle eut un sourire contrit.

- Ca se fait dans ce monde ? Je veux dire... Déjà entre filles, mais aussi... Je suis une partie de toi-même si j'ai bien compris.

Apparemment, les moeurs de ce monde étaient bien plus libérées que celles de celui de Naminé.

- Il n'y a qu'à voir Sora et Roxas. Ils sont très proches et pourtant ce sont tous les deux des garçons.

- Reflets eux aussi ?

- Oui, répondit Kairi en hochant la tête.

- Dans ce cas... répliqua Naminé.

Elle attrapa brusquement Kairi par le col, l'attira à elle et lui rendit son baiser. Elle frissonna lorsque les doigts de cette dernière lui agrippèrent la nuque mais ne profita que plus des couleurs que Kairi lui apprit cette nuit là.

* * *

- Chaud... marmonna Xion.

C'était son premier mot. Le premier son sortant de sa gorge autre qu'un grondement furieux ou une exclamation surprise. Le chat s'étonna que ce soit celui-ci et pas un autre. La nuit était anormalement fraîche, il le sentait jusque sous sa fourrure. Alors Xion, dans son jean et son t-shirt noir, aurait plutôt du se plaindre du froid.

- C'est chaud comment ? demanda le félin.

- Chaud... Doux, continua l'Ombre.

Ils avançaient depuis quelques heures déjà. Et il en faudrait quelques une encore pour arriver à leur destination. Heureusement que les Ombres étaient plus endurantes et résistantes que l'être dont elles étaient nées. Ce qui prendrait quelques heures avec Xion aurait pris des jours avec Naminé.

En parlant d'elle... Xion était née depuis peu de temps et devait être encore dépendante d'elle. De ses sentiments et ses sensations surtout.

En sachant ça, le chat ne chercha pas bien longtemps avant d'avoir une idée sur la provenance de cette chaleur qui envahissait Xion.

- Reste concentrée. Il nous reste du chemin à faire.

Elle accéléra l'allure, de même que le chat.

Qu'était en train de faire Naminé exactement ? Peu importe. Au moins, la première sensation de Xion n'était pas aussi destructrice que celle qu'il avait ressenti lui-même. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une grande colère. En tous cas, il n'avait aucune envie de revivre pareille sensation. Garder la forme d'un chat permettait de s'évader de nombreuses situations. C'était celle qu'il préférait.

Contrairement à lui, Xion ne semblait pas pouvoir changer de forme, et neutraliser le père de Naminé n'avait pas permis de déployer tous ses pouvoirs. Le chat était curieux de voir de quoi elle était capable. Mais Naminé restait un obstacle de taille. Elle est Xion étaient trop liées. Il fallait y remédier et en vitesse.

* * *

Naminé s'était levée en silence, sans réveiller Kairi. Elle avait encore son goût salé sur les lèvres. Elle récupéra ses vêtements et s'habilla dans la pièce voisine. Elle sortit à l'extérieur tout aussi silencieusement. Ce qu'elle allait faire n'avait pas besoin de témoin et encore moins une personne qu'elle connaissait et à laquelle elle tenait.

En cette fin de nuit, elle avait décidé de briser la chaîne.

Le deuxième maillon qu'elle était une fois détruit, le troisième disparaîtrait à son tour, tout en laissant le premier intact.

En montant la pente qui la mènerait au bout de l'île, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Qui le veut à dix-sept ans ? Mais dans son esprit, c'était la seule solution. Si Xion cherchait réellement à les dévorer toutes les deux, Kairi tout comme elle, il fallait obligatoirement faire quelque chose.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était arrivée. Sous ses pieds, la mer grondait. Elle eut l'impression que les vagues allaient monter jusqu'à elle alors que plusieurs dizaines de mètres la séparaient de la chute fatale. Ses jambes tremblaient.

Naminé avait peur. Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si elle sautait. Est-ce que ce serait long ? Ca fera mal ? Et si elle survivait à la chute mais mourrait noyée ? Est-ce que les requins dont on lui parlait la dévoreraient encore vivante ? Elle avait beau tourner et retourner la situation sous tous les angles, il lui semblait qu'elle souffrirait à chaque fois. Lentement et horriblement.

Toute à ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas vu que le jour se levait. Elle regardait le reflet du lever de soleil sans vraiment le voir, sur l'océan qui allait l'engloutir. Elle leva les yeux, se forçant à regarder le lever de soleil, les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel qui, de mauve et d'orange, se teintait doucement de bleu.

Indifférent à un tel spectacle, l'océan grondait toujours. Couvrant même la voix de Kairi qui arrivait en courant et en lui hurlant de ne pas sauter. Naminé ne l'entendit pas, mais elle la vit courir vers elle. Elle vit son visage tordu d'angoisse et de douleur, ses lèvres dont elle avait encore le goût sur le bout de la langue et qui lui avaient confirmé sa version des choses. Kairi aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Après tout, d'après elle, le silence est d'or.

Naminé sauta.

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Frappez pas trop fort, j'voulais juste vous faire peur ^^. Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre, mais on peut dire qu'on attaque la dernière partie de l'histoire à partir de là. Mes absences devraient être moins courantes étant donné les deux mois de vacances mais je garantis rien. **

**Reviews en attendant ?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Xion était soudainement tombée en pleine course. Elle avait roulé sur quelques mètres avant de se plier en deux, toujours prostrée au sol. Le chat avait la nette impression qu'elle étouffait, ses mains battaient le vide comme si elle cherchait à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Elle roula sur le dos, ses doigts enserrant sa gorge pour retrouver un souffle qu'elle avait de toute évidence perdu.

Alors comme ça, Naminé avait trouvé le moyen d'atteindre Xion. Mais cette sotte allait le payer de sa vie au rythme où allait les choses. Au moment où Xion cesserait de se débattre et de respirer, ça voudrait dire que Naminé serait dans le même état. Le chat regardait faire. Si c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se dérouler, il n'y pourrait rien.

Les yeux de Xion étaient écarquillés de terreur. Une angoisse que le chat reconnut. C'était la peur de mourir. L'Ombre battit le vide encore une fois puis s'immobilisa, les membres tremblants et la respiration courte. Le chat se détendit. Naminé n'était pas allée jusqu'au bout. Xion se redressa prudemment.

- Quoi... C'était quoi ?

Sa maîtrise du langage s'affinait.

- C'est Naminé qui t'a fait ça, lui répondit le félin.

- Naminé...

- Oui. Celle qui t'a abandonnée. Tu te rappelles ?

Xion porta ses mains à sa poitrine.

- Ca brûle.

- Ca va passer.

- Naoon... Ca fait mal.

Elle se mit à tousser, de plus en plus fort. Mais qu'était en train de faire Naminé bon sang ?

* * *

La douleur dans sa poitrine était bien réelle. Dans son dos aussi. En fait, elle avait mal partout. Et puis un poids compressait sa poitrine sans qu'elle n'arrive à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être qu'en ouvrant les yeux...

Ca lui semblait hors de portée. Le simple fait de soulever ses paupières lui demandait un effort surhumain. Elle sentait qu'elle recrachait un liquide salé, que ses bras bougeaient seuls et qu'on l'appelait. Une voix qui venait de très loin.

"Kairi... C'est terminé maintenant. Elle ne craindra plus rien."

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par une pression plus forte que les autres. Elle sentit seulement son corps se cambrer douloureusement et sa tête qui retombait sur quelque chose de chaud. Le soleil lui brûla les yeux et elle cracha l'eau qui lui restait dans les poumons. Sa respiration se fit moins laborieuse mais son esprit était toujours aussi embrumé, ainsi que sa vue.

- Naminé ! Naminé ! Réponds-moi !

- Kai...ri... ?

Oui, c'était le rouge de Kairi qu'elle voyait vaguement danser devant ses yeux.

- Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire en sautant comme ça ?

- Briser... la chaîne, parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle réussit également à voir ce qui appuyait sur sa poitrine de cette façon. Un garçon, brun aux cheveux en bataille et trempé jusqu'aux os se tenait à genoux sur son ventre et lui pliait et dépliait les bras sur la poitrine. Une forme de massage cardiaque comme une autre. En attendant, concentré comme il l'était sur sa tâche, il n'avait apparemment pas vu que Naminé avait repris connaissance.

- C'est bon Sora, ça suffit. Ce serait bête de lui luxer l'épaule ou de lui casser une côte alors qu'on vient de lui sauver la vie.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

Il sembla enfin voir que Naminé avait ouvert les yeux.

- Oups pardon, fit-il en se dégageant.

La blonde pu enfin respirer correctement. Elle sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. Son rythme cardiaque avait encore quelques ratés.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

En réalité, ils étaient deux. Le brun qui reposait sur son ventre quelques instants plus tôt et un autre garçon, blond celui-là. A la peau pâle et aux yeux bleus. Ils étaient tous les deux en short de bain. Le brun allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais Kairi le coupa.

- Sora et Roxas t'ont vu tomber, ils ont plongé pour te récupérer et se sont relayés pour te réanimer. Tu as eu une chance monstrueuse qu'ils aient été là.

Les deux garçons semblaient gênés. Surtout Sora en fait. Roxas lui, avait l'air plutôt inquiet. Naminé tenta de se redresser, les douleurs l'en dissuadèrent. Roxas vint se pencher près d'elle. Il palpa ses membres, son cou, sa mâchoire... Il l'aida à s'asseoir tout en la soutenant et passa sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Rien de cassé apparemment. Kairi a raison. Tu as eu énormément de chance de ne pas t'être fracassée contre la falaise.

Il se releva tandis que Kairi le relayait pour soutenir Naminé.

- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue idiote, déclara-t-elle.

- Comment ? La peur est bleue chez vous ?

Kairi ouvrit des yeux ronds. Avant d'éclater de rire.

- Pardon. J'avais oublié. En tous cas, ne reste pas là.

Ce fut Sora qui la souleva du sol et qui lui servit de béquille jusqu'à la maison de Kairi. Durant le court trajet, Naminé sentit bien les conséquences de sa chute. Tous ses mouvements étaient raides et douloureux. Elle avait du être violemment chahutée par les vagues tout de même. Elle avait aussi la peau et les cheveux collants de sel.

Sora l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'éclipsa avec Roxas, la laissant seule en compagnie de Kairi. Cette dernière l'aida à se déshabiller. Naminé ne ressentait aucune gêne. Après tout, pour Kairi, c'était comme se contempler dans un miroir. La blonde pu voir les éraflures à ses bras et ses jambes.

- Ton dos aussi, lui indiqua Kairi en passant son doigt en bordure d'une plaie entre ses omoplates. C'est le sel qui te brûle de cette façon, une fois lavé, ça ira mieux.

Au moins, une partie de la douleur disparaîtrait. Ca la rassura un peu.

- Au fait, comment Roxas a su que je n'avais rien de cassé ?

- Il est en quatrième année de médecine, répondit Kairi en lui mouillant les cheveux.

- Si jeune ?

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix-huit ans.

- Oui. On choisit notre métier et on se spécialise à quinze ans. Ce n'est pas comme ça chez toi ?

- Pas vraiment. On obtient un certificat d'étude à l'âge de dix-huit ans, à la sortie du lycée. Et on se spécialise après. Mais jusque là, tout le monde a appris la même chose.

Elle savoura la caresse des doigts de Kairi qui lavaient ses cheveux, puis ses épaules.

- Et toi ? Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? demanda Naminé.

- Je suis dans le journalisme. Je m'en sors plutôt bien dans la photographie aussi. Et toi ?

- Je sais pas trop...

- Baisse la tête.

Naminé s'exécuta.

- Je n'y ait pas trop pensé. En même temps, il est clair que je n'ai aucun avenir dans mon monde...

- A cause de ta couleur ?

- Oui.

Le silence s'installa entre elles deux, lourd et pesant. Kairi ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle comprenait ou qu'elle compatissait. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème. Cependant, voir Naminé aussi abattue lui faisait de la peine.

- C'est pour ça aussi, la cicatrice sur mon ventre... continua Naminé.

Kairi le savait. Et avec cette tentative d'empoisonnement qu'elle avait réussi à enrayer, les intentions de ceux qui gouvernaient le monde de Naminé étaient claires. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle reste en exil.

Elle décida de retourner sur leur précédent sujet de conversation.

- T'inquiète pas va. Sora non plus ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire.

- Il a pourtant plus de quinze ans non ?

- Oui. Mais lorsque l'un d'entre nous ne sait pas vers quoi il veut se diriger, on le fait travailler en attendant. Actuellement, il participe aux campagnes de pêche dans les environs de l'Ile du Destin. Tu devrais voir les poissons là-bas ! Ils sont aussi long que mon bras.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama la blonde. On ira les voir ?

- Si tu veux. Si tu ne t'es pas jetée du haut de la première falaise venue aussi !

Kairi avait dit ça d'un ton léger.

- Tu devrais voir les feux d'artifice également. C'est Riku qui s'occupe du spectacle.

Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation.

- Tu risques peut-être d'avoir peur au début si ça n'existe pas dans ton monde.

- Peur ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu crains toujours l'orage ?

Elle faisait sûrement allusion au soir où elle avait rejoint Naminé dans sa chambre pour la première fois, son parapluie bleu au-dessus de la tête. En effet, Naminé appréhendait toujours autant l'orage.

- Moi aussi j'en avais peur. Jusqu'aux feux d'artifice. Dès qu'un orage survient, je me dis que ce n'est qu'un feu d'artifice et ça me rassure.

- C'est ce soir ?

- Oui.

Alors comme ça, Kairi aussi avait peur du tonnerre. Est-ce que Xion le craignait également ? Ca pourrait être utile.

Une fois que Kairi l'eut rincée et correctement séchée, les brûlures dues au sel s'étaient estompées. Par contre, pour les courbatures, c'était autre chose. Naminé avait le corps entier recouvert de bleus parfois plus gros que son poing. Kairi lui prêta des vêtements. Le point positif à être son Reflet était qu'il ne risquait pas d'y avoir confusion dans les tailles. Un short court d'un mauve doux, un débardeur blanc. Le tout surmonté d'une robe blanche et courte à capuche qui se fermait par une fermeture éclair à l'avant, laissant ses épaules nues. Avoir les jambes ainsi découvertes lui procurait une sensation plaisante, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle avait pour habitude de rester nue. Elle n'avait pas voulu des chaussures que lui proposait Kairi. Trop heureuse de pouvoir rester pieds nus sans que personne ne lui fasse de remarque.

Kairi l'avait prévenue : "Ici, la règle qui prévaut sur toutes les autres c'est ma liberté s'arrête là où commence la tienne . Je me moque complètement que tu sois pieds nus personnellement, mais si tu te rends chez quelqu'un et qu'il veut absolument que son parquet reste propre, tu devras l'écouter. Compris ? "

Elle avait répondu par l'affirmative, trop heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne devrait se plier qu'à cette unique condition.

Elle rejoignit les garçons en train de discuter sur la terrasse. L'un dans le hamac qui se balançait doucement, l'autre assis en tailleur au sol.

- Ca va ? demanda Sora. Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ?

- Je pense que ça pourrait être pire, répondit-elle. Je pensais pourtant être seule, comment m'avez-vous vu ?

- On pêchait en bas de la falaise, tu n'aurais pas pu nous voir de là-haut, répliqua Roxas.

- Jusqu'au moment où on t'a vu tomber, continua Sora.

- Il était persuadé que c'était un bloc de roche qui s'était détaché, reprit Roxas en pointant Sora du doigt.

- Mais Roxas a bien vu que c'était pas ça. Alors il a plongé, je l'ai suivi et on t'a ramené sur la plage, un peu plus loin.

- Vous menez toujours une conversation de cette manière là ? demanda Naminé.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? lancèrent-ils ensemble.

Naminé éclata de rire. Ce que lui avait dit Kairi était vrai. Ces deux là étaient très proches. Si seulement elle pouvait l'être autant de Kairi... Elle songea à ce qu'elles avaient fait cette nuit. Ces pensées la ramenèrent à Néo, resté de l'autre côté du miroir. Est-ce que lui aussi était un Reflet ? Sûrement. Vu sa ressemblance frappante avec Riku.

Kairi arriva à son tour, apportant des boissons avec elle. Ce n'était pas le jus d'orange auquel Naminé avait déjà goûté mais c'était aussi sucré. Ca lui suffisait amplement pour qu'elle aime ça.

- Et encore, fit Kairi après une autre démonstration de l'osmose quasi parfaite de Sora et Roxas. Y'a des fois où ils finissent la phrase de l'autre.

- Mais non qu'est-ce...

- ... que tu racontes !

Ils ricanèrent de leur blague un instant. Jusqu'à ce que Sora se prenne un morceau de bois dans la tête.

- Ca alors ! s'exclama faussement Riku. J'ai l'impression de me promener dans une galerie des glaces.

Sora se massait encore la tempe lorsque Riku laissa lourdement tomber le carton qu'il tenait à ses côtés. Il se pencha vers Naminé.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à cette Xion de la veille, déclara-t-il en la dévisageant.

- Oui... Et bien... commença la blonde.

Il fallut tout lui expliquer. Le fait que Xion soit en fait Naminé, le Reflet de Kairi. Que leur Ombre à elles deux n'allait sûrement pas tarder à se manifester, Naminé décrivit également son monde dans les grandes lignes, évitant de mentionner Néo afin de ne pas trop embrouiller l'histoire pour le moment. Finalement, Kairi lui décrivit sa "brillante" idée de sauter du haut de la falaise dans le but de briser la chaîne.

- Alors le coup du miroir, c'était pas un stupide tour de passe-passe ?

- Non. Le chat a dit que j'étais un passeur.

Le jeune homme sembla ruminer ses paroles un instant, comme cherchant si elle disait vrai ou non. Naminé quant à elle, supportait mal de rester aussi près de lui. Il lui rappelait beaucoup trop Néo pour qu'elle reste indifférente.

- Oui après tout, pourquoi pas ? On en a de temps en temps qui vienne visiter l'Ile du Destin. Même si je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi.

- Ce sont les fusées ? demanda Roxas en pointant le carton du doigt.

Sora, quant à lui, n'avait pas attendu confirmation pour fouiller dans le carton. Il en sortit une bleue, de la taille de sa main.

- Ce sont celles que l'on a en trop. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait amuser les gamins, répondit Riku avec un sourire en coin.

Sans prêter attention à l'insulte dissimulée, Sora courut à l'intérieur de la maison malgré les protestations de Kairi comme quoi elle ne voulait pas de ça à l'intérieur. Le "t'inquiète, je gère" qu'il lui lança en ressortant ne la rassura pas le moins du monde. Naminé regardait le brun s'activer. Il était sortit de sur la terrasse et s'était assis sur le terrain de terre battue dégagé à quelques mètres de là, la fusée entre les pieds. Il planta le bâton qui retenait le tout, alluma le briquet qu'il venait de récupérer chez Kairi et enflamma la mèche avant de rejoindre le groupe à l'abri.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naminé en esquissant un geste pour s'approcher.

Mais Kairi la retint par les épaules.

Il y eut le crépitement de la mèche suivi du sifflement aigu de la fusée qui s'élève dans les airs. Sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait, Naminé ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un cri lorsque le tout explosa. Sora riait à gorge déployé, Roxas gardait son air blasé.

- C'était une bleue, t'aurais du attendre ce soir. On a rien vu.

- C'est vrai que du bleu sur du bleu... commenta Riku, la main en visière pour essayer de repérer un éventuel départ de feu.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arriverait avec Sora.

- Naminé, ça va ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. De peur, elle s'était blottie contre Kairi, mains sur les oreilles, yeux fermés et tremblantes de tous ses membres.

- C'est qu'une fusée, y'a pas de quoi se mettre dans cet état, fit Sora.

- Et t'es fier de toi ? lui lança Riku. Tu aurais pu te renseigner avant de l'allumer aussi près. Souviens toi de ce qu'elle a raconté, ça n'existe même pas chez elle !

Il s'accroupit près de la blonde.

- C'était qu'une fusée pourtant... maugréa de nouveau Sora en croisant les bras.

- Hé... fit Riku en écartant une des mèches blondes qui dissimulait le visage de Naminé. C'est fini.

La jeune fille sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité. Elle retira ses mains des ses oreilles.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vraiment. Jusqu'à ce soir du moins.

Naminé se redressa brusquement, manquant d'assommer Riku et faire tomber Kairi.

- Mais oui ! C'est ça la solution ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? Quelle solution ? fit Roxas, toujours avachi sur le hamac.

Sora se concentra un peu sur la conversation.

- L'orage... ou plutôt le feu d'artifice, continua Naminé sur sa lancée. Kairi aussi en avait peur. Ca devrait être pareil pour Xion ! On pourrait la neutraliser.

Le visage de Kairi s'illumina, celui de Riku se fendit d'un sourire. Oui, ça marcherait, Naminé en était sûre.

- Mais... commença Roxas, il faut ensuite trouver un moyen de la détruire.

L'euphorie retomba. Les pensées de Naminé allaient à toute vitesse, cherchant un moyen de détruire leur Ombre, à elle et Kairi. Ce fut Sora qui amena une réponse intéressante.

- L'Ombre... et la lumière. Quand il y a trop de lumière, il n'y a plus d'ombre. C'est tout bête ! lança-t-il.

- Le feu d'artifice tombe à pic, rajouta Kairi.

- Ne reste plus qu'à attirer Xion ici... déclara Naminé.

* * *

Le garçon avait beau avoir la peau claire naturellement, il devenait tout de même de plus en plus pâle. Le sourire qui avait orné son visage en voyant Xion sur son palier s'était peu à peu estompé à mesure qu'elle le faisait reculer dos au mur. Ca aurait pu l'amuser, il aurait pu se dire qu'elle était devenue plus entreprenante... S'il n'y avait pas eu ce regard incisif, tranchant. Et cette expression décidée, cette démarche semblable à celle d'un automate. C'était Xion, sans être elle.

Il y avait le chat avec elle. Il le dévisageait de ses yeux jaunes ambrés, d'une expression qui lui glaça le sang.

Néo sentit finalement la cloison dans son dos. Et voilà, plus d'échappatoire face à eux. Il se sentit stupide. Xion l'observait avec un air mi-curieux mi-assassin. Il voulut appeler de l'aide ou au moins prévenir qu'il se déroulait quelque chose d'étrange. Ses parents n'étaient pas loin après tout.

Un étau glacé lui prit la gorge avant que quoi que ce soit ne s'en échappe, s'étendit à son torse, ses membres et enfin à son corps tout entier. Les autres pièces de son domicile avaient disparues, englouties par une obscurité totale. Plus aucun repère à part les deux silhouettes en face de lui. Même elles se confondaient dans les ténèbres. Ils la sentit bouger plus qu'il ne la vit, toujours est-il qu'il fut soulevé de ce qui tenait lieu de sol par une poigne d'acier. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus rien. Il se débattit, essaya de desserrer la prise des doigts gelés sur son cou.

- Lâche-le, fit une voix masculine. Il nous le faut vivant.

Un filet d'air passa dans ses poumons, sans qu'on ne le dépose. C'était Xion qui le maintenait de cette manière. Le chat était invisible, remplacé par une forme qui prenait vaguement apparence humaine.

- Bon sang, ce que c'est difficile après toutes ces années... murmura cette forme.

Les yeux de Néo s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la peur. C'était un garçon qui devait avoir son âge. Ce garçon, c'était le chat il y avait à peine quelques secondes. On retira ses lunettes de soleil. L'éclat de l'or chaud rencontra la douceur de l'émeraude.

- Tu t'en prendras à elle. Après tout, c'est elle qui tient à toi.

Il ne savait pas de qui il parlait. La seule personne dont il pouvait espérer de l'affection était en train de l'étrangler. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Le pendentif au creux de sa main ne signifierait donc plus rien. Autant le détruire maintenant.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir le poing pour laisser tomber le petit bijou. Il se sentit tomber, indéfiniment. Au coeur même des ténèbres.

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Dites-moi, j'accepte tout. Et je veux absolument, je dis bien ABSOLUMENT savoir ce que vous en pensez.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour, bonsoir, lectrices et lecteurs en tous genres (bien que je soupçonne les lectrices d'être en majorité - vous avez pas honte les filles ? ^^). Je plaisante, je suis ravie. Ravie d'être presque parvenue à la fin d'une fanfic. Je dis bien "presque" car ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. On se rapproche néanmoins dangereusement de la fin. **

**Et j'ai plein d'idées qui suivront cette fic-là. Je préfère donc vous demander de suite (histoire de me préparer mentalement) l'idée qui vous plairez le plus. Primo : je m'amuse à démonter allègrement mes cours de biologie sur les oiseaux ? Deuzio : je vous raconte un conte de fée à ma sauce ? Tercio : on joue à la loterie jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? **

** Je remercie encore tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est toujours aussi agréable (j'adore xD). Et je vous laisse tranquille maintenant.**

** Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Naminé prenait un malin plaisir à effrayer Kairi en se penchant plus que de raison par-dessus le rebord de la barque qu'elles partageaient. Sora et Roxas en partageaient une deuxième tandis que Riku ramait en solitaire, le carton rempli de fusées à ses pieds. Ce moyen de locomotion plaisait énormément à Naminé. En fait, c'était surtout le fait de se retrouver au-dessus de l'eau claire qui la grisait agréablement.

Non loin d'elles, des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

- Tu rames de travers !

- C'est toi qui louches !

Sora et Roxas se disputaient sans conviction. Kairi et Naminé ne pouvaient pas avoir ce genre de dispute maintenant étant donné que Kairi avait insisté pour ramer seule.

Ils se dirigeaient tous vers un îlot que Riku avait appelé ''Île du Destin". Un nom bien solennel pour un morceau de terre recouvert d'un bouquet de jungle. En attendant, Naminé guettait les requins sous la surface de l'eau. Etrangement, elle n'était pas inquiète, comme si elle n'avait pas encore conscience de sa situation et de ce qui allait se passer. Pourtant, elle savait bien comment la soirée allait se dérouler.

Tout d'abord, ils devaient tous attendre qu'il fasse nuit. Pour que les fusées soient réellement efficaces et pas un simple pétard mouillé comme celle de Sora un peu plus tôt. Deuxième étape : ramener Xion. Sora lui avait confirmé la présence d'un miroir sur l'îlot. Lorsque Naminé lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait déjà là-bas, il avait répliqué en disant que durant leur enfance, ils jouaient énormément aux chevaliers et à la princesse. Kairi tenant lieu de princesse et passant son temps à s'admirer dans son miroir en attendant qu'un des garçons vienne la délivrer.

Le mieux serait que Xion arrive seule. Au pire, les autres devraient attraper et maîtriser le chat. En entendant ça, Sora et Roxas s'était tendus mais avaient refusé de dire quoi que ce soit. Riku serait occupé avec le feu d'artifice qui serait de toutes façons tiré depuis l'Ile du Destin.

Etrangement, avec un tel chargement, personne ne leur avait fait de remarque. Naminé n'avait vu que très peu d'adultes, que ce soit chez Kairi ou dans les rues du village qu'ils avaient traversés, ils semblaient minoritaires. Des adolescents par contre, ça oui. Elle en fit part à Kairi.

- La loi de ton monde est le noir et blanc. La notre est que lorsque les enfants atteignent quinze ans, leurs parents déménagent, les laissant se débrouiller seuls. Pas de frères et sœurs, juste une bande d'orphelins dès quinze ans.

Naminé s'imagina laissée seule à quinze ans et se dit qu'après tout, elle avait passé quatre ans de sa vie dans un pensionnat sans ses parents. Elle aurait sûrement pu s'en sortir dans les grandes lignes.

Ils accostèrent et attachèrent les barques avec une facilité qui dégoûta Naminé. Elle avait vaguement essayé d'effectuer un de ces fameux nœuds marins. Sans succès...

L'île du Destin n'avait rien à voir avec l'île où vivaient les quatre adolescents. Là où l'une ressemblait à un complexe touristique avec son village, son port et la superbe vue sur l'océan, l'autre donnait plutôt l'impression d'être une terre vierge. Arbres, fleurs et oiseaux de dimensions monstrueuses, colorés à s'en décoller la rétine les entouraient. Le groupe avançait tout droit, sachant de toute évidence là où il devait se rendre. Seule Naminé ralentissait pour admirer la myriade de vie qui les entourait.

" C'est normal, ils ont vécu là-dedans. C'est comme le noir et blanc pour moi."

On finit par s'y habituer et en manifester de l'indifférence.

Ils arrivèrent sur une plage de sable blanc. Plus rien à voir avec la falaise. Pas de vagues de plusieurs mètres de haut, juste le ressac régulier. Naminé ne put s'empêcher de s'en approcher jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Le sel ravivait la douleur de ses plaies mais l'eau fraîche lui faisait un bien fou. Le vent marin ébouriffait ses cheveux, les laissant sous formes de mèches folles emmêlées.

"J'aimerais que cet instant dure à jamais."

Accompagnée de camarades sur lesquels elle pouvait compter. Avec Kairi près d'elle... Elle n'était pas loin de se sentir invulnérable.

- Hey !

Elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour rattraper au vol ce que Riku venait de lui lancer. Un emballage froid, sorti tout droit d'une glacière que Sora se faisait un devoir de piller consciencieusement sous le regard bienveillant de Roxas. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts la dévisagea longuement. Kairi goûtait déjà à la friandise bleue.

Naminé la sortit de son cocon de plastique.

"Une glace bleue."

Le goût la surprit tout d'abord. Elle était habituée au classique chocolat vanille de son monde et surtout au goût sucré de ces douceurs dont elle raffolait. Mais la saveur salée sur sa langue ne lui déplût pas.

"Salé-sucré. Saveurs étranges, mœurs étranges, personnes étranges, couleurs étranges... Monde étrange. J'aimerais me rassurer en leur disant qu'ils sont tous fous."

A quelques mètres à peine, Roxas envisageait sérieusement de récupérer la glace que lui avait volé Sora d'une manière peu orthodoxe.

"Kairi m'a dit qu'ils étaient proches. Elle ne m'a pas dit comment. Si il faut, ce sont juste de très bons amis. La frontière entre amour et amitié semble très fine ici."

Mais à voir la façon dont Roxas fit chuter son alter ego et se retrouva à califourchon sur son abdomen, elle décida qu'ils étaient inévitablement amants. Elle essaya de s'imaginer dans la même position avec Kairi. Collant ses lèvres aux siennes pour lui voler un morceau de glace. Ce geste lui semblait tout naturel. Kairi fut remplacée par Néo dans sa vision et une douce chaleur envahit son ventre.

Une main enlaça la sienne.

- J'aimerais que cet instant dure à jamais, fit Kairi près d'elle.

- Je pensais exactement la même chose.

Elles regardèrent les garçons se chamailler.

- J'ai du mal à me dire que je vais peut-être mourir ce soir, déclara Naminé.

- J'ai du mal à me dire que tu vas peut-être mourir et que je vais peut-être survivre.

Le premier maillon dévoré serait le deuxième de la chaîne. Le Reflet. Naminé.

Kairi pourrait très bien s'en sortir alors qu'elle-même n'existerait plus. Elle n'avait pas envisagé une telle possibilité.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

- J'ai peur.

- Moi aussi.

Elle resserra un peu plus ses doigts sur ceux de Kairi.

* * *

Xion était épuisée. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux ambrés devant elle lui en demandait plus, à chaque fois. Ce jeu semblait durer des heures, parfois des minutes, de temps en temps seulement une poignée de secondes. Mais le résultat était là. Xion en ressortait inévitablement cassée.

- Non, non et non ! lança le garçon. Tu peux faire mieux !

Xion n'évita pas le flux d'énergie pure qu'il lui envoya.

- Même ça, tu aurais pu l'éviter. Tu aurais du !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un nouveau projectile qui l'atteignit de plein fouet. Elle fut projetée en arrière, sa tête puis son dos heurtèrent violemment le sol. Elle se redressa le plus vite qu'elle le put et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le visage caché dans ses mains.

En se demandant pourquoi.

Pourquoi alors qu'il avait semblé être le seul à l'accepter, il se mettait à lui faire du mal ? Naminé l'avait abandonnée et pourtant, il était resté lui. Pourquoi si c'était pour la torturer ?

- Lève-toi.

Elle écarta les doigts pour l'apercevoir. Grand, autoritaire, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

- Lève-toi ! répéta-t-il comme une menace.

Elle obéit. Il la gifla.

- Le temps n'existe pas ici, ça peut durer toute une éternité et je ne suis pas pressé. Montre-moi.

Pas de sol, pas de murs, pas de repères. Juste eux deux, et Néo dont le corps reposait dans un coin, assommé.

- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Il la bouscula encore. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

- Imagine que je sois Naminé. Celle qui t'a créée puis lâchement abandonnée.

L'argument parut faire son effet, le regard de Xion se durcit.

- Oui c'est ça. Tu lui as tendu la main et elle t'a repoussé. Elle ne veut pas de toi !

Xion plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de son crâne, stoppant le flux des paroles du garçon.

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! lança-t-elle.

Le garçon fut brusquement projeté au sol. Néo s'était relevé et lui avait balancé un crochet du droit bien senti. Celui qui avait été le chat se massa la mâchoire.

- Elle t'a dit de te taire ! cracha-t-il.

- Et toi, tu étais censé être inconscient, répliqua le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Néo ne le vit même pas bouger. Il se retrouva à terre en l'espace d'un dixième de seconde. L'autre lui tenait un bras dans le dos.

- Mais qui tu es bon sang ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu es ? fit Néo en se débattant.

Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du garçon, se délectant de l'angoisse qu'il ressentait.

- On m'appelle Vanitas. Et je suis une Ombre.

A peine eut il fini de prononcer ces mots qu'il se sentait tiré par le pied. Il se retourna pour voir la raison d'un tel dérangement mais ne vit rien. Seulement du noir comme partout autour d'eux.

"Où est Xion ?"

Une chose de sûre, c'est qu'elle n'était visible nulle part. Ou bien peut-être...

"Dans l'ombre. C'est là qu'elle se cache."

Ce qui l'avait agrippé à la cheville, c'était Xion qui le traînait à présent loin de Néo. Fondue dans l'ombre, complètement invisible exceptés ces formes vaporeuses qui permettaient à Vanitas de connaître sa position. Il tenta de se dégager d'un coup de pied mais elle lui agrippa l'autre et d'un formidable coup de reins, l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres avec un râle furieux.

Elle n'avait plus sa forme humaine. Revenue à son enveloppe initiale, ses mouvements saccadés, son souffle trop rapide et son regard fixe... Tout cela n'avait plus rien d'humain.

L'Ombre se rua sur Vanitas, toutes griffes dehors. Il esquiva, se redressa, esquiva un nouveau coup de griffes, para. Frappa. Xion ne broncha pas. Il lui envoya un flux d'énergie pure, un flux de ténèbres auquel même lui pourrait à peine résister.

Elle tomba sur le dos, les bras en croix. Il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort. A ses pieds, Xion reprenait apparence humaine et le regardait dans les yeux.

- Ne me refais jamais ça, déclara-t-il en lui décochant un coup de pied.

Il repartit en direction de Néo qui avait assisté, impuissant, au bref combat. La désagréable impression d'avoir quelque chose accroché à la jambe ne le quittait pas, et pour cause, Xion le retenait à nouveau.

- Ne lui fais pas de mal ! hurla Xion.

- Ah non ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Il m'a aidée. Faut pas lui faire de mal !

Il observa un instant la forme pathétique qui se traînait au sol, à sa botte. Et la dégagea d'un coup de pied avant de disparaître. Seule sa voix résonna.

- Apparemment, tu ne feras jamais l'affaire.

* * *

Le blanc du sable, le vert des arbres derrière eux, le bleu de l'océan et du ciel, et l'or du soleil couchant. Riku avait donné des allumettes et des briquets à chacun, en précisant bien à Naminé de s'éloigner dès que possible le plus loin qu'elle le pourrait.

- On va faire un coup d'essai, lui fit-il en lui tendant une fusée avec précautions.

Naminé planta la baguette le plus profondément qu'elle le put dans le sable, alluma la mèche et courut rejoindre les autres à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle pouvait entendre le crépitement de la mèche de là où elle était. La fusée parti en sifflant et tourbillonnant. Elle explosa en une myriade d'étincelles dorées. Dans la pénombre, l'effet en était saisissant, elle osa imaginer ce que donnerait un tel éclat en pleine nuit.

"C'est moi qui ai allumé la mèche. C'est moi qui ai créé cette lumière."

Elle regarda les étincelles se consumer.

"C'est comme si j'avais le soleil au creux de ma main. Finalement, le chat avait raison. Je l'ai attrapé."

La nuit tomba rapidement. Kairi et Naminé devaient être séparées afin de ne pas trop faciliter la tâche de Xion si les choses tournaient trop mal. La blonde déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kairi avant d'aller se poster dans la crique. Là où la Lune se reflétait le mieux sur la surface lisse de l'eau. Sora serait avec elle.

Assis tous les deux sur le sable, Naminé regardait passer une drôle de bestiole pleine de pattes et avec une coquille sur le dos.

- C'est un crabe, commenta Sora.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

- Kairi m'a dit que tu ne connaissais pas beaucoup les animaux de notre île. Alors je te le dis.

- Ah...

Ils observèrent le crustacé traîner des morceaux de bois flottés.

- Et des requins ? Tu pourrais m'en montrer ?

- Bien sûr ! Demain si ça te dit.

Le fait que le jeune homme évoque un futur aussi proche la rassura un peu.

- Dis-moi Sora. Ca fait longtemps que Roxas est ici ?

Le garçon sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Ca fait bien neuf ans... Voire dix. Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu crois que lorsque cette histoire sera finie, je...

Sa gorge se noua. La simple idée d'être de nouveau rejetée, comme elle l'était dans son monde d'origine suffisait à bloquer les mots sur le bout de sa langue. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, Sora l'aida un peu.

- Cette histoire se terminera ce soir, ne t'en fais pas. Ensuite, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

"Vraiment ? Ce que je veux..."

- Tu crois que je pourrais rester... ici avec vous tous ?

Elle lui lança un regard plein d'espoir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de désirer cette vie, dans ce monde vivant et coloré. Ce monde où c'était le ressac des vagues qui rythmait tout. Là où on l'accepterait comme elle était, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Ne plus baisser la tête, ne plus avoir besoin de dissimuler ses cheveux... Etre une jeune fille qui se promènerait pieds nus sur la plage.

- Roxas y est bien arrivé. Pourquoi pas toi ? Si cet imbécile y parvient, ça devrait même être facile.

Le sourire qu'il lui décocha lui réchauffa le cœur.

Oui, ce soir, elle allait éliminer cette Ombre qui planait au-dessus de sa tête ou se terrait sous ses pieds et elle serait libre. Libre d'être ce qu'elle était en réalité : la couleur inconnue d'un monde en noir et blanc.

Un clapotis attira leur attention. Devant eux, l'ombre de la Lune apparut. Le reflet sur l'eau s'effaça lentement, fragment par fragment, jusqu'à disparaître complètement, remplacé par une colonne de ténèbres plus noire encore que le ciel sur lequel elle se découpait. Naminé et Sora se levèrent, prêts à rejoindre le point d'action. Là où les fusées seront tirées.

Xion fut la première à apparaître. Elle ne prêta aucune attention à Sora mais détailla longuement Naminé. Cette dernière trouvait son alter ego bien étrange. Comme si le reflet dans le miroir ne copiait plus les gestes effectués mais bougeait librement. Elle eut le même sentiment que la première fois où Kairi l'avait saluée, enfant, dans le miroir. Une franche curiosité envers cette personne qui lui ressemblait tant. Sans être elle.

Un garçon suivit. Un garçon qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Sora. Naminé devina qu'il s'agissait de son Ombre. Il se figea et un immense sourire illumina son visage tandis que Sora devenait de plus en plus pâle.

- Tiens... Une vieille connaissance.

Naminé sentit ses jambes trembler en voyant ce que ce garçon portait en travers de son épaule.

- Néo...

L'adolescent semblait mal en point. Elle avança d'un pas, avant d'être brutalement tirée en arrière par Sora.

- Cours ! Vite !

Son cœur s'emballa, l'adrénaline lui monta à la tête. Et elle courut. Elle ne savait pas si la personne qui la talonnait était Sora ou une des deux Ombres et l'idée de se retourner pour vérifier lui sembla être la plus stupide au monde. Elle rejoignit Roxas et Riku, les larmes aux yeux, haletante et les jambes en coton.

Riku la retint alors qu'elle menaçait de tomber à genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? Vous étiez pas censé arriver aussi tôt ! lança-t-il.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Néo...! Ils ont Néo...

- Qui ? Qui ça "ils" ?

Sora arriva à son tour. Il s'adressa à Roxas.

- On est mal. Y'a pas que Xion.

Il claqua des dents.

- Le deuxième, c'est Vanitas.


End file.
